We Were Never Friends
by Inmate Wings
Summary: What happens after Alex gets thrown back in Litchfield? What happens when Alex and Piper both get out? Starts during the dryer scene in "Moscow Mule" and continues to after they both get out. *Rated 'M' for a reason!*
1. Chapter 1

"No! Don't you go! Don't you fuckin' leave me!"

And with those nine words, all the feelings that Piper had cast aside for so long were brought back. Bubbling to the surface and letting awakening all the old feelings that Piper had for Alex, all those years ago, feelings that never actually went away.

"Okay," Piper said as turned and walked back to the dryer. "I'm here." Piper said. The way Alex said it, was the same way she had when she had asked Piper not to leave. And the look on her face. She seemed so scared, like Piper was the only person who could save her. Essentially she was, but would Alex have had the look on her face if it was anyone else?

As Piper was trying to get the dryer open, she kept thinking back to how she had left Alex behind, and how she had regretted it immediately. She remembered on the plane, she wished that she could have turned back, gone back to Alex, told her how sorry she was, and gone back to home together.

She hadn't done that, and now, here they were, Alex locked in the broken dryer, and Piper, trying to unjam the door to get her ex-girlfriend out. Piper wasn't pay much attention to what they were saying until Alex said;

"What, you expect me to wait for you to come around?"

"Come around?" Piper responded. "As in 'get back together', come around? Are you kidding me? I'm engaged."

"Right." Alex said, almost laughing.

"You know what, do not confuse this. Maybe, just maybe, we will get friendly again, maybe." Piper had said, trying to hide her feelings behind the tools she was holding.

"We were never friends, Piper." Alex said, gazing at the blonde through the dryer door.

"We weren't?"

"No! Not for a second. I loved you! I loved having sex with you." Alex had told her.

Piper looked up at the tall raven haired woman, glasses on the top of her head, eyeliner swept across her eyelids, mesmerizingly. Piper could hardly hold back the words. _I still love you. _But she couldn't bring herself to say them. Instead, she pushed them aside and got back to trying to fix the dryer.

**-X-**

That night, all Piper could think about was the look on Alex's face. It was true, they were never friends, and she knew soon enough, she wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. Piper still loved her, and she couldn't stop thinking about the sex that they used to have. The sex they both loved.

Soon enough Piper would break, and she would go back to the tall, gorgeous, amazing woman she had never stopped loving, she knew it…it was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks to those who read my last chapter, I really appreciate it!**

**This chapter will more or less just be from Alex's memories if that's alright.**

Alex remembered everything about her. Every curve, how she smelled, the sound of her voice. It was driving her insane. She could hardly bear not to be with her every minute, every second, she just wanted to hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't do that anymore. Not after she chose him. Alex was shaking, she was so angry at Piper. She had chosen him, the safe choice. Sure, he would be able to provide her with whatever she needed when she got out, but would he be able to love her like she could?

But she wasn't only angry, she was wracked with grief. Alex had barely been able to hold herself together in the library. Telling Piper that she wouldn't be able to come to her any more. Not for anything. But she herself didn't believe that. She couldn't, she wouldn't.

After she had left the library, Alex found herself wandering aimlessly through the prison. She missed work, and suddenly, she found herself sitting in the chapel. Sitting only feet from where Piper had finally come around. Only steps from where she had realized she never stopped loving the beautiful blonde. Alex lifted a hand to her cheek, finally noticing that she had been silently weeping. She didn't care, not anymore. Not about anything. She had lost Piper before, and she didn't think she could go through that tremendous amount of anguish again.

The day Piper left, she couldn't stop crying. She could hardly make it to the airport to get on a flight back to the states. To make it back to plan her own mothers funeral. By the time she landed back in the states, she had literally run out of tears. She couldn't cry anymore, but still she felt herself silently weeping.

Alex placed her head in her hands. But still, there she was, sitting in the chapel, sobbing over a heartbreak she swore to herself that she would never have to go through again, and every memory came back to her. The first night she saw Piper, when she walked into the bar, looking for a job. Her hair had been so long then. And she seemed so innocent and pure, almost the complete opposite of Alex Vause, and yet, the physical chemistry was there, passionate, fiery, and so immediate.

The memory of what had gotten them into this mess in the first place was next to be raised from the depths of her mind. The suitcase, and that stupid wig she had worn, that short, cropped, blonde thing. Alex had been so scared when Piper hadn't show up at the time they had scheduled, so worried that something had happened to her. She hadn't cared at all what happened to the money in that stupid bag, as long as Piper was alright, that was all that mattered to her. She had felt so relieved when Piper finally showed at the airport. The look on Alex's face was pure love, pure relief that Piper was okay.

She remembered the first moment she had seen Piper again in Litchfield, carrying her tray, running away, scared out of her wits of this place. Alex's heart had leapt up into her throat, and all those feelings of anger and hurt had given way to her love and longing to comfort her ex-girlfriend. She had just wanted to hold her, tell her everything was alright, that she was there for her. She wanted to kiss her cheek, and have her lay next to her, holding hands like they used to, before everything went south so quickly.

And now all those feelings were back, all the anger, all the hostility and hate and resentment towards Piper had returned, but they were still taking a backseat to the love and sadness that were first in line in Alex's heart, and she couldn't turn them off. She stayed in the chapel, where they had rekindled their relationship only a few weeks ago, and sobbed quietly, before heading back to her dorm to try to figure out something to give Nicky for Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everybody! Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews and some feedback, I really appreciate it! So, if you have read my previous chapters, you might have noticed that I tend to write about the underlying feelings in certain scenes that I have watched. Well, nothings' changed. This time, I will be set after Kubra's trial, after Alex gets out. Sound good? Well too bad! That's what I'm going with!**

**I will try to make this one a longer chapter, since my first two seemed to be really short, at least when the posted they did. **

As soon as Alex walked into the apartment, she knew she was fucked. It was a tiny little place, almost a shack, consisting of one kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and a living room, all tiny in size. The walls had water damage, and the fridge was loud and obnoxious, more so than Pensatucky had been, and that was saying something. She had been told about the police patrol that would be driving around, and her mandatory meetings with her parole officer, but it wasn't as if any of that was going to make a difference. If Kubra wanted her dead, she would be, sooner or later. It was inevitable.

Alex sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. _Inevitable_. That was the word that Piper had used. _Inevitable_. She kept seeing her face in her head, every time she closed her eyes, there was Piper, smiling at her. But then, after a while, her face turned angry, and the sound of her shouting voice returned.

"You're getting out?! Wait, what?! What the fuck did you do Alex? What the fuck did you do? Fuck you Alex, fuck you!" Alex shook her head each time those words came to mind. They echoed through her brain like an elephant trumpeting through a cave. This time was different. She didn't have to be strong anymore, no one was around.

Finally, Alex broke down. She slid down against her front door, arms still wrapped around herself, sobbing violently.

"I'm sorry Piper. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, forgive me…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alex cried out. There was no one around to hear her, just her in her terrible apartment, and her water-damaged walls. "I love you Piper." She whispered.

It took Alex over three hours to finally pull herself together again. And when she did, she was still so angry with herself. Everything just felt so wrong. Piper should've been let out, not her. Alex was the one who always lied. Why had she chosen to tell the truth? Why right at that moment? If she had lied, she could be back there, with Piper. That's where she wanted to be anyways.

Alex let out a long breath, her eyes, red, puffy and swollen looked around the rundown apartment, and showed her a sliver of light coming from a window in the living room. She shuffled over to it and looked outside. A dark car was parked right outside of her building, and Alex could tell there was someone inside. Someone was watching her.

Alex threw the curtains shut and backed away from the window. It was Kubra, she knew it. Who else would it be? She left the lights on and retreated into her bedroom, throwing herself on the bed and pulling the covers around her face, so that it was the only thing showing.

She left the lights on from then on.

A few days later, Alex had finally worked up enough courage to go outside. She went to a nearby Walmart and picked up a few things she thought she might need. Paper, pencils, pens, books, food, envelopes, things of that variety. As she walked home, she passed by a gun shop. She has resisted the urge to go in as she had been on her way to Walmart, but on her way back, it seemed as though her feet had a mind of their own, carrying her into the store and quickly purchasing a gun she thought would be suitable in case she had any 'unwanted visitors'.

When Alex got home, the first thing she did was check to see if the car had moved. It hadn't, of course. Alex bit her lower lip angrily.

"Fucking Kubra." She hissed under her breath. She replaced the curtains and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, writing furiously.

_Piper, _

_What the hell can I say? I am so sorry, so fucking sorry that words can't explain how terrible I feel. God, I hope you read this. I know you probably won't, but on the off chance that you do, I want you to know that I was truly trying to protect you. My lawyers…well, it's too late now anyways. The trial's done and over with, and Kubra is still out, still free to roam the streets and try to kill me. _

_I don't know what the fuck I was thinking! I should've just lied, followed your lead. I mean, they do call you 'college' for a reason, don't they? Or is that just something they say to try to bother you. Yeah, I know. What a time to crack a joke, right? Yeah, well, what do you expect? I'm a fucking idiot. I shouldn't have turned on you like that. I mean, if I had lied, I wouldn't be here, scared out of my wits all the time. I'd be in there with you, together. _

_God, I miss you. Piper, I am so sorry, and I understand if you never want to see me, or talk to me, or even if you never even want to think about me ever again. But I need to talk to you, I need to explain things. Please, please Piper. I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you're okay. That even if you are so mad at me, I need to know that you are willing to hear me out. Because honestly, the memory of you is the only thing keeping me sane right now. _

_I wish you were here with me, or I was there with you, because you being mad at me, and not being able to talk to you, or see you, it's torture. _

_I am so sorry Pipes. Really, truly I am. _

_I love you._

_Alex_

Alex was nearing tears by the end of the letter. She wiped at her eyes, and sealed the letter in an envelope, kissing it and quickly heading outside to throw the letter into a mailbox that was half a block from her apartment.

As she put the envelope in she looked up at the sky.

"If there really is a god up there, please…." The rest of her words were lost as she closed the drop box and bit the inside of her lip.

**AN: Thanks for reading you guys! **

**What do you think? Was it long enough? Did I do Alex Vause justice?**

**I personally think that she has an emotional side that we just never really get to see on the actual show, so I figured I might like to try to see if I could portray it.**

**Anyways, please read and review. I am open to all comments and criticisms, and will read everything you guys write to me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I think I'm done using episodes as guidelines. From now on, I think I'll try to write just on my own. I dunno how this is going to work out, but I hope you guys like it. This chapter will be my very first 'M' rated fic, so let's hold on tight and prepare for this new ride. **

It had been four weeks since Piper had called Polly. Since she had told her to tip off Alex's parole officer to her plans for her "permanent vacation". Every day Piper would wait for Alex to come through those doors, in that stupid orange jumpsuit. The one that Piper imagined would look amazing on her, no matter what, but every day it was the same thing. She would wait, and wait, until something else called away her attention, and with every passing day, Piper was beginning to lose hope that the raven-haired beauty would ever walk back into the prison that was Litchfield.

Piper hadn't even considered the fact that Alex may have already left by the time she had called Polly. Or the fact that she may have gone on the run as soon as she had finished her last visit with Piper. And then, the thought of her being sent to another prison crossed through Piper's mind. But she refused to listen to herself. She would push the thoughts aside swear at herself. _No, they'll send her back here. They have to. For a parole violation? They'd have to send her back here. _And those thoughts are what got her through the days without Alex.

But each day was getting harder. Piper missed he voice, her eyes, her hands. She missed Alex's comforting gazes and the fact that she always knew what to say, what to do. Finally, after a solid month and a half of waiting for her, watching the newcomers pass by, and not seeing the familiar secretary glasses, and winged eyeliner that hid those beautiful eyes, Piper stopped waiting. Not in the sense that she slept with someone else, or totally forgot about Alex, no. Just in the sense that, if Alex was going to come back, somehow Piper would find out. Either someone would tell her, or Alex would find her or something.

Alex hadn't even begun packing. Because she had dropped the idea of disappearing. After her visit with Piper, she knew she couldn't leave. If she did, she knew it would be the last time she saw her, ever again. She couldn't deal with that. She had lost Piper for so many years, and she wasn't about to lose her again. Not again. So she had decided that whatever Kubra wanted to do, whatever revenge he wanted her to suffer, she was fine with that. Only because she knew that he wouldn't be able to touch Piper. Not while she was in there. And even if he could, once he had Alex herself, he wouldn't have any use for Piper.

So that was that. Alex hadn't really planned on going anywhere, but as soon as she heard the knock on the door, and then the key turning in the lock, she panicked. She grabbed her gun and aimed it at the door. She didn't even know if she would be able to pull the trigger, but once she saw that guy, that stupid, idiot man who took care of the garbage, she dropped the gun to her side out of relief and anger, but once the door was fully opened, there stood her even more of an idiot parole officer.

So she was arrested for a parole violation. It didn't take her long to get sent to a different prison. Some place not too far away from Litchfield. Until after three months of keeping her head down, doing her work, and not making any trouble for herself, she found out two things. 1 – She was being sent back to Litchfield. And 2 – it was because of a call from a woman named Polly that she was caught red handed.

At first, Alex was angry. Furious even. Because she knew there was only one person who knew about her 'trip', and that person had a friend named Polly. Alex was mad at herself for not figuring it out sooner. She couldn't wait to see Piper, confront her about it. But then she spent some time thinking. All they had now was each other. Alex didn't have her drug ring anymore, she didn't have any family, besides her aunt, who wouldn't talk to her since she was arrested. And Piper didn't have anybody either. Her former best friend and ex-fiancé had betrayed her. Her mother barely spoke to her (although that part wasn't all bad), her father hadn't been to visit Piper ever, and her brother was just an odd-ball anyways. The only people they had left were each other.

Alex was relieved when she was finally transported back to Litchfield. She could see the familiar yard and the walls of the place that for some reason she now considered to be home. She remembered the guards as they walked her in, got her through intake. And then she saw Morello, but she didn't see her. So Alex walked up behind the woman as quietly as she could and grinned, placing her hand on her hip.

"You know, I hadn't expected this place to change at all, which it hasn't, but you. I dunno, for some reason, I thought you might be different if I ever got back here." Alex said to the woman's back.

Morello turned around quickly and drew in a sharp breath before nearly tackling Alex to the ground, hugging her.

"Oh my gosh! Alex! What are you doing back here?! Everyone's going to have a cow!" Morello exclaimed to the tall woman. "We never thought that we were going to see you again. Everyone thought you'd be out for good. They thought that you'd be on a beach in Thailand by now!" She said, nearly screaming.

Alex laughed. "Nope. Still here in the good ol' U-S of A," she said.

Morello grabbed Alex's hand. "Well, come on! We gotta go tell everybody!" she exclaimed.

Alex pulled her hand back. "I need to see someone else first before everyone else finds out." She said to her friend.

Morello turned back to Alex with a sly grin on her face. "Oh, I get it. You need to see that 'special someone'," She said, using her fingers as air quotes. She grinned. "Say no more, my lips are sealed. For about the next hour or so. So you'd better hurry!" Morello said excitedly.

Alex grinned and rolled her eyes. "Thanks Morello." She said.

Morello grinned. "Sure," she said. Her accent was so comforting to Alex, that she almost forgot that she had gotten out not too long ago. "I think I saw Chapman heading to the bathroom not too long ago." She said to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said to the other woman, and quickly made her way in the direction of the bathrooms, trying to stay out of sight from the other prisoners, because the only person she wanted to see was Piper.

Piper had gotten up late, so she had missed breakfast. Not that she was missing much anyways. In her opinion, the food had gotten even worse since Red wasn't running the kitchen anymore, but she would never say that out loud to anyone. She doubted that anyone would be using the showers this late on a Sunday morning, so she figured she might have a shot at getting some warm water this time.

When she had gotten to the bathroom, there had only been one other girl in there. A new girl, fairly young, but who seemed to have a lot of baggage along with her. Piper ignored her and got into the shower, taking longer than she usually did, but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to get out from under the spray of the water.

She was just rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when someone came in, and banged on the side of the stall she was in.

"There's an open one right next door." Piper had said impatiently, soap in her eyes.

Alex grinned. "But this one's my favourite." She said huskily.

Piper opened her eyes suddenly and span around, nearly slipping on the wet floor. Alex caught her arm to keep her from tumbling head first into the floor. "A-Alex?!" Piper sputtered. She instinctively started to cover herself, which made Alex laugh.

"Really Pipes?" She said, "I've seen you naked how many times before? It's not like it's new to me." Alex said to her. She helped Piper re-gain her balance and began to pull off her shirt.

Piper grabbed her arm to stop her. "Someone might see." She whispered. She didn't know if there was a CO that might walk in on them, or maybe even another inmate.

Alex shrugged and continued to undress, pulling her shirt over her head and placing her glasses on top of her shirt next to Piper's clothes. "No female CO on duty, and there isn't anyone here, and I doubt anyone will be coming in any time soon." She whispered to Piper, releasing the clasp on her bra and pulling down her pants and underwear. She got into the shower with Piper and pressed herself closer to the blonde. "We don't have to worry." She whispered.

Alex took Piper's face in her hands, gazing into her eyes. "I missed you." She whispered. "Too fucking much." She said. And with that, Alex captured Piper's lips, kissing her with all the pent up passion and anger and love that she had. Her tongue found its way to Piper's lips, and pushed through them, tangling with Piper's tongue. They were almost fighting each other, as if they were seeing who would be the dominant one. Finally, Alex moved her hands down to Piper's wrists, pulling them up over her head and holding them there with one hand as she pushed her up against the tile wall.

Piper moaned against Alex's lips, pushing her hips against Alex's trying to gain the friction she needed to release the tension that was pooling in her core. Alex broke away momentarily, grinning at the blonde. "Patience kid. Good things come to those who wait." She whispered in her ear.

Piper whimpered slightly as Alex spoke, punctuating the word 'come', her hands still over her head, she looked up at the raven-haired woman and bit her lip. Alex grinned slyly and brought her right hand down to Piper's breast. She began kneading Piper's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pressing her lips to Piper's again. She let go of Piper's wrists and let her other hand travel downwards, brushing past her breasts and down her stomach, down her thigh and landing on the inside of her thigh, tracing small circles where it landed.

Piper moaned again and Alex pulled back once more. "Tell me how much you missed me, baby." Alex whispered huskily into Piper's ear.

Piper whined. "Ale-ex."

Alex grinned. "Come on kid, I won't let you cum until you tell me." She said.

Piper whined again. "You know I missed you," she whispered, her hands pulling Alex's forehead against her own. "I missed you so much, I thought I would die without you. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again." She whispered.

Alex grinned. "Which is why you called Polly. Right?" She said.

Piper's eyes grew wide. "Shit." She whispered.

Alex shook her head. "Shh, it's okay, I forgive you," She said. "Really. 'Cause if you hadn't, we wouldn't be here…together." Alex told her. "But you're going to pay me back later." She said slyly. "But for right now…." Alex trailed off as her fingers traced through Piper's folds.

Piper moaned again, and Alex claimed Piper's lips once more before kissing down the side of her neck, sucking on her left nipple briefly before trailing her way down Piper's body. She withdrew her fingers, and before Piper had the chance to whine or complain, she replaced them with her tongue, swiftly sucking her clit and then thrusting her tongue into Piper's opening.

Piper bit her lip to keep from shouting out. She moaned and whimpered softly with each thrust of Alex's tongue.

"Alex…" Piper moaned, her volume growing more and more quickly.

Alex grinned and brought her hand back up, standing up swiftly and kissing Piper, thrusting three fingers into Piper's opening. Piper's loudest moan was swallowed by Alex as Piper's body shook with her orgasm, with Alex's continued thrusting into her body until Piper nearly collapsed from the force of her orgasm.

Alex release Piper's lips and pulled her fingers from her body slowly, holding Piper up.

Piper began to catch her breath and swallowed thickly. "And here, I thought you weren't going to talk to me once you found out." She said.

Alex grinned. "Don't forget, you're going to pay me back." She told the blonde.

Piper smiled. "Trust me," she whispered. "I'm going to."

**And this is where I will leave them until next time. I hope you guys liked it. I'm writing this instead of doing my psychology **

**So what do you guys think? Please review and give me some feed-back so I know what I need to work on, or what I could improve. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I've been thinking and wracking my brain for the longest time about chapter 5, and I finally came up with an idea. I dunno if it's a very original idea, but it'll have to do. I actually consider myself very lucky that I can think of anything to write currently, I've been studying so much for midterms and tests coming up, so consider yourselves lucky too, dear readers! Kidding, kidding! I love you all. Another quick thing to mention is that for some reason the formatting isn't working right with my version of word, so I'm going to be trying a few new things, and I might modify the old chapters. So without further ado. I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO PROPER OWNERS! Enjoy!**

**-X-**

Alex's worst nightmare had come true. She had been waiting for it to happen for the longest time, and she was always on guard. But when it did happen, she wasn't there, not in time anyways. Any finally Kubra had done it. He had found Alex's weak spot.

**-X-**

_Several hours earlier:_

Alex and Piper walked in to get their breakfast together. It wasn't a new sight, not since Alex had gotten back. Everyone knew that she and Piper were prison wives, besides, everyone was expecting it to happen anyways. They got their breakfast and sat down across from each other, Alex grinning slyly, and Piper smiling happily. Nicky looked at the both of them and shook her head.

"Hey," Nicky said to them. "Goo-goo eyes! Hell-ooo?" she said, rolling her eyes when they didn't respond. "Fuck Vause, seriously? There are people trying to eat here!" She said, smirking.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked over at Nicky. "Look, just cause I have a prison wife and, currently, you don't, doesn't mean that I'm gonna ignore Piper just for you." She said, grinning slightly. She shook her head and began to eat her breakfast.

Nicky rolled her eyes again. "So," she said suddenly, changing the topic. "Have you guys seen the fresh meat they brought in yesterday?" she motioned to a taller girl, who was built like a twig. "I heard she's in for armed robbery and premeditated murder." She whispered.

Piper looked over at her. "How'd she swing that?" she asked. "You'd think for that, she'd get sent down to max." she said, turning back to her eggs.

Alex narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "She look familiar to either of you?" she said, looking to Piper and Nicky in turn.

Nicky shook her head. "Not me." She muttered, before shoving some eggs in her face.

Piper glanced back again and shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe," she said quietly. Piper turned back to Alex, who suddenly had a very dark and concerned look cross her face. She took her hand from the table and held it in her own. "Hey," she said to Alex. "Don't worry about it. Look, she probably just used to shop at the same grocery store as us or something." Piper told her.

Alex shook her head, she couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling that she got when she looked at the new arrival. "Maybe," She muttered. She shook her head again, and looked at Piper. "You're probably right." She said. She turned back to her breakfast and continued eating, half listening to the conversation that Piper and Nicky were holding about their work in electrical, and half trying to figure out where she might have known the tall twig from.

**-X-**

Piper hated electrical. There was always some sort of hazard; electrical shock, equipment malfunctions, half-wit CO's who couldn't tell them what they were doing wrong even if they were given a script specifying exactly what was going to happen during that day.

But even worse was when Luschek decided that he really didn't want to do anything that day, which was pretty much every day. So when the tall twig they had seen at breakfast walked into electrical, Piper knew that this probably wasn't going to be the best day for the new girl.

Luschek looked at the girl up and down and pointed towards Piper and Nicky. "They'll show you what to do." He muttered.

Piper sighed and looked over at Nicky, who shrugged and motioned the girl over. "You start with the lamp. You get it to turn on, you get to leave." She told her.

The girl was slightly shorter than Alex, and she was built pretty much, exactly like a twig. A scrawny thing, she almost seemed sickly. And the green streaks in her blonde hair wasn't helping that fact much either, but she nodded, not speaking a word and went to go get her tools.

Nicky leaned over to Piper. "You think we've got another Norma on our hands?" she whispered, causing Piper to snicker, covering her mouth to try and hide it.

**-X-**

Alex always hated the time that she had to spend away from Piper. They only got a few hours together as it was, and whenever they said goodbye, it felt like she was gone all over again. She knew that she hadn't left her, it was just that the thought of not seeing her was so terrifying for Alex. She didn't know why, not for sure, but she knew that she never wanted to let Piper go ever again.

She did her work in silence, wracking her brain, trying to think where she knew the new girl from. She thought of every place that she and Piper used to visit before prison, but she still couldn't place her. She shook her head angrily and slammed the door of the dryer shut a little too forcefully, causing everyone else to jump.

Pensatucky looked over at her. "What's wrong stretch?" she said, "Get into a fight with your little she-devil?" she hissed, laughing at her joke.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fuck off." She snarled at her.

Pensatucky held a hand up to her chest. "Oooh….did I hit a nerve?" she asked, faking sincerity. "Did college dump you again? Is she scared that you're going to get out and go back to your old life of exploiting young innocents to your sinful ways?" she asked.

Alex rolled her eyes and began folding some of the clothes. But suddenly, she remembered the face, and the face matched a name, and the name was connected to her past. She dropped the clothes and bolted out of the laundry room as fast as she could.

**-X-**

Piper was reading a manual on fixing a stupid light switch, but she had taken all she could read that day. She had tried everything in the manual. She had taken out every tool that anyone could ever want, and she was nowhere close to figuring out what was wrong with the wiring. She slammed the book shut and shook her head, looking up at Nicky. "How's your art piece representing the futility of blue-collar labor in a technical age going?" She asked.

Nicky shrugged. "It's going," she said. "But you forgot one part!" she said. "And vaginas!" she exclaimed, grinning.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course, how could I forget?" she said, laughing with Nicky.

Nicky grinned and walked over to where Piper was sitting. "Wow, you've got enough tools to get you to Timbuctoo." She said. "You want any help cleaning up?" she asked.

Piper shrugged. "Nah." She muttered. "I'll be fine."

Nicky nodded. "See you later not-lesbian!" she said, walking out the door.

Piper sighed. She looked around the empty room, and began gathering up her tools, looking over at the new girl who had stayed behind to continue working on her lamp. "You can probably leave that for now and go. Luschek doesn't really care all that much," Piper told her.

The new girl nodded and began to gather up her own tools to put them away.

Piper looked back at her. "You look vaguely familiar," she said to her. "I don't think I got your name. What was it?" she asked her.

The new girl looked over at Piper. "Harris," she said to Piper. "Jai Harris."

Piper nodded, "Right." She said. She turned her back to Harris and put her tools in the cage, which had been left open by Luschek.

Harris suddenly came up behind Piper and began throttling her with her bare hands. Piper clutched at the hands and scratched at her fingers, trying anything to be able to get some air into her lungs, but the twig-like girl was oddly strong, and Piper blacked out after a short period of time.

**-X-**

Alex threw the door to electrical open just in time to see Piper fall to the ground. Alex's rage suddenly took over and she rushed at Piper's attacker, shoving her to the ground and throwing punches left and right. When she was satisfied that she wouldn't fight back, she jumped off, and ran to Piper, tears streaming down her face.

Piper had regained consciousness in time to see Alex jump off her and run to her side.

Alex was distraught. "Pipes, I'm so sorry. I should have seen, I should have known. She was working for Kubra. I didn't get here soon enough, I didn't protect you. I should have, I'm such an idiot." Alex pulled Piper's head into her lap and pressed her forehead against the blonde's. Their hair tangled together to make it look as if they had each streaked their hair with the opposite colouring. "Pipes, I'll make it up to you. But you gotta stay with me. You can't leave me again. I can't be without you, not again. Please."

Piper lifted a hand to Alex's face. "I'm not leaving." She whispered as best she could.

Alex nodded and sobbed silently, holding Piper's hand to her face. It seemed like forever before anyone found them, but neither of them cared.

Alex of course, was sent to SHU. Piper had to be checked out by the doctor. And Harris was transferred to max.

**-X-**

The only thing keeping Alex sane, was the knowledge that Piper was going to be alright when she got out of SHU. In fact, that was all she could think about. She had to figure out a way for either her to be transferred to electrical, or for Piper to be transferred to laundry. Either that or have them both sent somewhere else.

Alex would figure out the plan with Piper as soon as she got out. She told herself she would never let anything happen to Piper again.

**AN: Yeah, I know, that's a sucky ending. But I'm trying, gosh, gimmie a break! I'm fried from my classes! But that's not really an excuse for me. Oh well. Please review and give me some ideas possibly? Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting sooner dear readers. I've had a fucking terrible week. I won't bore you with details. On to the next chapter! **

**Again, I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex was let out of the SHU four and a half weeks later. She wasn't as bad off as some of the other girls had been when they got out, but anyone could tell that she had been through her fair share in there. Her face looked sunk in, and her eyes seemed dark and tired. She didn't have her usual winged eyeliner that she normally sported, but she couldn't care less.

The ride back was quiet, Morello wasn't driving for some reason, but it didn't really bother Alex. She would see everyone soon enough. The first person she saw was Mr. Healy, to Alex's surprise. He seemed to be eyeing her up and down, almost like an enemy would if they were getting ready for a fight. Alex shrugged it off. What was he to her? Just some fat, old guy trying to control each and every one of the inmates' lives where they were in there.

Alex didn't have any space in her mind for worrying about him anyways. It was obvious who she wanted to see. Everyone knew that the first thing that she would do when she got out, was go find Piper. She went around the prison, checking Piper's cube, the bathroom, work. Alex couldn't seem to find her anywhere. It wasn't like they were going to keep her in the hospital that long, would they?

All of a sudden, Alex began to get very anxious. She bit the inside of her cheek, which had been a bad habit of hers that she had picked up when she was a teenager, and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She had to be there, somewhere. But then why couldn't Alex seem to find her?

Alex wandered aimlessly, finding her way to the chapel, which was empty and dark. That was a plus for her, she could become consumed in her thoughts without anyone there to judge her. And that was exactly what she did.

_What if something horrible happened? What if I really wasn't able to protect her? Maybe she was transferred to another prison for safety or some bullshit like that. But they wouldn't transfer her without anyone knowing, would they? Someone has to know something. _

Alex's mind raced through each and every scenario that she could possibly image. Then finally, she came upon the worst conclusion of all. _What if Piper's dead?_

Alex could feel the angry boiling to the surface, ready to bubble over at any moment. Suddenly, Alex let out a scream of agony, releasing all her pent up anger and worry and sadness. She crumpled to the floor and began sobbing uncontrollably, taking in choking breaths, her body shuddering as she sobbed. She muttered between her sobs, angry and torn, "Why, oh fuck, why?!" In the back of her mind, Alex knew that her actions were ridiculous, that Piper was probably fine. That she was probably waiting somewhere for Alex to find her, but Alex couldn't seem to pull her mind away from the thought of Piper being dead.

**-X-**

Hours later, Nicky walked into the chapel, finding Alex laying on her side, passed out, still crying as she slept. She shook her head and sighed, kneeling next to the taller woman and shaking her shoulder.

"Vause." Nicky said. "Come on Vause." She said, pulling her up and propping Alex up against one of the seats.

Alex shook her head, still half asleep. "Piper, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She muttered. "-I wanted to keep you safe – wanted to protect you. –'m a failure. I didn't protect you." Alex whimpered.

Nicky shook her head. "Shit Vause." She said, crouching next to Alex. "Blondie really has done a number on you, hasn't she?"

Alex turned her head from side to side, whimpering. "Piper, Piper Piper, Piper Piperpiperpiper…" she said.

Nicky nodded. "Okay, okay. Vause – don't move, okay?" she said to her. "I'm going to go get help." She stared at Alex, trying to see if any of her words were actually having any impact on her befuddled mind.

Alex just kept shaking her head, whining and whimpering softly. She had heard Nicky, but she just wanted to be alone. To be honest, Alex didn't know if she wanted to live without Piper. She had done it once before, but it had nearly killed her. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her face with her knees, waiting for Nicky to be gone.

Nicky stood and rushed out of the chapel, running to try to find help.

**-X-**

About half an hour later, the doors to the chapel opened again, but Alex didn't look up. "Go away Nicky." She muttered darkly. Alex had finally stopped sobbing, she had reached the anger stage. She felt like killing the next person who said anything to her. The footsteps drew nearer, before they finally stopped right in front of Alex, and sat down, placing one hand on top of Alex's own.

"I said go away!" Alex roared, looking up. Her vision was so blurred by anger and grief, she didn't see who it was. She put her head back down again and shook her head.

The other person drew back as Alex lashed out, but then moved closer again, gently rubbing Alex's knuckles with their thumb.

Alex looked up again, ready to bite the head off of the person, whoever it was, but then she finally noticed the blonde hair, and the familiar face, and Alex could hardly believe it. "P-piper…..?" Alex whispered.

Piper grinned slightly. "I can go away, if you want me to." She said, motioning towards the door.

Alex shook her head and quickly pulled Piper's face into her hands, kissing the blonde gently, tenderly, but filling the kiss with all her love and fear and worries and her relief. Alex pulled away slowly, brushing blonde strands of hair out of Pipers' face, stroking her cheeks and gently resting her hands around the back of Pipers' neck. "Fuck, I thought I'd lost you all over again." She whispered, pressing her forehead against Pipers', closing her eyes gently and breathing in deeply.

Piper shook her head. "You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want to get rid of me." She said to Alex, grinning at the raven haired woman.

Alex shook her head, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "Never." She whispered. Alex brushed her lips against Piper's kissing her softly at first. But Piper pushed back, kissing Alex deeply, and pressing her tongue against Alex's lips before finding her way past and pushing through to tangle with Alex's tongue.

Alex pulled away and gazed gently into Piper's eyes. "Hey," she whispered, stroking Piper's hair. "Are you sure?" she whispered. Alex's hand moved down her face, her thumb resting on Piper's chin, gently rubbing her jaw.

Piper almost moaned as Alex pulled away, but as soon as she noticed the look in Alex's eyes, she could tell how serious Alex was. She nodded slowly, before whispering to the other woman, "I'm sure." She said, nodding again. She bit her upper lip and held Alex's face in her hands. "I love you." She whispered.

Alex smiled softly, "I love you too, kid." She whispered, before kissing Piper again.

Piper grinned under the kiss as her hands found their way towards the bottom of Alex's shirt, her fingers stroking their way up Alex's stomach, pulling her shirt off as her hands traveled upwards, before finally pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it over one of the seats. Piper's hands found their way back around Alex's neck, pulling her as close as she could, kissing her with a ferocity that Alex hadn't seen in Piper in a long time.

Alex pulled Piper's shirt over her head, her fingers tickling Piper's ribs as the found their way back down again, traveling towards the waistband of Piper's pants.

Piper grabbed Alex's hands and stopped her quickly, pulling away from the kiss and shaking her head while grinning. "I still owe you, remember?" she whispered softly, her own fingers ghosting their way past the waistband of Alex's pants and underwear, and finding their way towards her core.

Alex moaned softly as Piper began teasing her, circling her clit slowly with one finger, pulling off Alex's underwear and pants with the opposite hand. Piper grinned and threw the garments to the side, and began to kiss her way up Alex's leg, nipping softly at her flesh until she drew closer and closer to her center.

Alex whimpered softly, and looked down at Piper, who had stopped momentarily. Alex shook her head and grinned softly at the blonde kneeling between her legs. "Sometimes I really don't like you." She muttered softly.

Piper smiled, her hands moved to Alex's hips, forcing her to lay down on the floor, preventing her from moving too much. Piper spread Alex's legs and began to circle her clit with her tongue, gently sucking as she pressed her lips against Alex's center, kissing it softly before she pushed her tongue inside of the taller woman, causing her to moan and squirm slightly. Piper thrust her tongue into Alex harder, feeling her walls beginning to tighten, and gently nipped at Alex's clit with her teeth, which cause Alex to nearly scream at she came.

Piper lapped at Alex's center as she came, grinning softly after Alex finally came down from her orgasm. She kissed her way up Alex's stomach, leaving a wet trail as she finally kissed Alex again. Piper smiled at Alex and shook her head, "Terrible, wasn't it?" she whispered, quoting the raven haired beauty.

Alex shook her head, nearly laughing at Piper. "The worst." She whispered. Alex pulled Piper into her arms, kissing her again and again, until she sighed softly and fit Piper's head under her chin. "I thought that something had happened to you while I was in the SHU." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. "I'm still here." She whispered. "They took me to a hospital, cleared me, and brought me back within two days." Piper sighed softly, listening to Alex's heart. "I was waiting for you." She whispered.

Alex nodded. "I know." She said. "…I love you, so much." She whispered.

Piper smiled and pulled their bodies closer together. "I love you too." She whispered.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really have been meaning to post more often, I just got slammed with school work though, so it might take me a while. Please forgive me! Also, please read and review! I love reading all the comments you guys leave me! They give me so much inspiration to keep writing!<strong>

**Thanks Guys! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**-X-**

_Sunday morning,__  
><em>_Praise the dawning,__  
><em>_It's just a restless feeling by my side,__  
><em>_Early dawning,__  
><em>_Sunday morning,__  
><em>_It's just the wasted years so close behind,__  
><em>_Watch out the world's behind you,__  
><em>_There's always someone around you who will call,__  
><em>_It's nothing at all._

**-X-**

Alex and Piper laid in the grass in opposite directions, heads pressed together, watching the clouds roll in. The clouds were grey and thick, and everyone knew that another storm was coming, but this was Alex's favourite type of weather, and Piper knew that. That's why she had dragged her out into the yard with Alex complaining and dragging her feet the entire way.

"It's Sunday. Can't we just lay down?" Alex muttered as Piper urged her to put on her shoes.

Piper had shook her head. "No, come on! It's nice outside." She said, pulling on Alex's arm as she finally finished putting her shoes on.

Alex grumbled the entire way there, but once they got outside, her grumblings and complaining subsided and gave way to acceptance. The acceptance that Piper wasn't going to let her out of this.

So there they were, laying on the grass, watching the clouds roll past them, every so often seeing a patch of blue sky faintly against the strong grey, before watching it get swallowed up in the mass of ever-darkening clouds.

Alex turned her head to look at Piper, and breathed in the scent of her hair. Alex could remember the smell that Piper used to have before Litchfield; berries and flowers. Now she smelled like generic brand shampoo and soap and oil from working in electrical. But Alex didn't care, it was still one of the most amazing smells.

Piper grinned and moved her gaze from the sky over to Alex, not moving her head, just her eyes so as not to make Alex move. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered to the raven-haired woman.

Alex smiled and closed her eyes. "You." She whispered. "Us. What you're going to do when you finally get out of this shit-hole." She said with a sigh.

Piper frowned slightly. "What do you mean, what _I'm_ going to do?" she asked, "What we're going to do." Piper corrected her.

Alex shrugged. "Pipes, there is no doubt in my mind that you are going to get out of here sooner than I am. And I'm going to be in here for who knows how long before I can finally get out." She said. "You'll find someone else." Alex whispered.

Piper rolled onto her stomach and placed herself over Alex's head, her hair hiding both of their faces. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she said, almost snarling.

Alex's eyes drifted up to her face, her very angry and confused face, and sighed again. "I'm serious Piper." She said. "And it's okay. I've already made peace with the idea."

Piper's eyebrows came together with anger as she shook her head. "Fuck no!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to wait for you." Piper said, her voice softening. "I'll wait for as long as I have to." She said quietly, quickly kissing Alex's forehead.

Alex's heart leapt as she heard Piper. She couldn't believe that she would be willing to wait for her. Once Piper got out, she would be able to do whatever she wanted. Go wherever, do whatever and see whoever. But she would wait. "Promise?" Alex whispered, feeling slightly foolish as she asked.

Piper nodded. "Of course I promise." She whispered. She rolled back onto her back and laid down next to Alex, so they faced the same way. Piper reached for her hand and linked their fingers together, leaning her head into the crook of Alex's neck.

Alex sighed with relief and began to trace little circles on the back of Piper's hand with her thumb. "So then, when you get out, what are you going to do?" she asked Piper.

Piper shrugged. "I dunno." She said, nuzzling against Alex's neck. "I mean, I can't go work with Polly. That would be a disaster." She muttered. "And Cal doesn't do anything. My dad can barely look at me anymore, and my mother is unbearable." She said. "I guess I'll get work wherever I can, and then find us a place to live together for when you get out." Piper finished.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "If only I still had my apartment." She muttered. "You could live there, and when I got out, we could find a different place." She said.

Piper shrugged. "No use wondering what might have been." She whispered. "So what kind of job are you going to try to get when you get out?" she asked the tall woman.

Alex shrugged again. "I have no idea." She said. "Maybe I should get a job at a bar or something." Alex answered. "I mean, what skills do I have anyways?" she asked.

Piper looked up into Alex's eyes. "Hey." She said, drawing Alex's eyes to her own. "You have lots of hidden talents. We just need to find them." She said.

Alex grinned and Piper. "We?" she smirked.

Piper gave Alex a playful shove. "Yeah, we." She said. "You and I, we're in this together."

Alex nodded and kissed Piper's forehead in return. "Have I told you how glad I am that we have each other in here?" she asked sarcastically.

Piper threw a confused look on her face and shook her head. "No…..no….I don't think you have." She smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes and grinned. She sighed and pulled Piper closer to her, glad that the CO's that were on duty, weren't really paying that much attention to what was going on in the yard. She wrapped her arms around Piper and tucked Piper's head under her chin, before closing her eyes and thinking for a while.

_ What if we got out at the same time? Together? We wouldn't have to live in a separate place, and we could be together. We could find jobs and save enough so that when we were finally off probation, we could find a new place. A place where no one knows us. We could start over. We could be together. _

Alex realized that all her thoughts of the future included Piper. And for the first time in a long time, when she thought about spending that much time with someone, it didn't scare her. In fact, it felt inviting.

Alex began to sit up, and put Piper's head in her lap. "Hey," She said quietly. "I want to ask you something."

Piper opened her eyes and looked up at Alex, who had started brushing little tendrils of hair out of Piper's face and behind her ears. Alex had a look on her face that Piper had never seen before. She looked so calm, and happy, and yet very nervous at the same time. "What is it?" she asked, getting a little nervous herself. "If you're still worried that I'm not going to wait, you don't have to be." Piper said firmly. "You are mine." She said firmly, punctuating each word. "And I'm yours." She whispered.

Alex grinned. "That's not it." She said, "But I really like it when you get all possessive over me." Alex said, raising an eyebrow and grinning down at Piper.

"Then what is it?" the other woman asked.

Alex brushed her own hair behind her ear and leaned her head in one hand. "When you think about the future," Alex started off, "What do you think about?" she asked. "I mean, where do you see yourself in ten or fifteen years?" she finished.

Piper looked into Alex's eyes, seeing all the worry that Alex felt. "I see you." She said simply. "You and me. And that's all I need." She whispered. "It doesn't matter where, or what kind of car you have or where we live, or if we live in a shack." She said, laughing slightly. "All I need is you." She said. She reached up with one hand and rubbed Alex's cheek with her thumb.

Alex smiled and held Piper's hand against her cheek for a few seconds before she pulled it away and kissed the palm of Piper's hand softly. She looked around quickly, before leaning down and kissing Piper carefully, as if she was scared that if she was too forceful, she would shatter the moment, like it was a dream that she didn't want to wake up from.

Piper pulled Alex towards her, reaching a hand behind her neck and kissing her. They broke away after a few moments, grinning at each other.

A loud clap of thunder startled the two women, and Alex scrambled up off the ground, helping Piper up as well. Neither of them had noticed how dark the sky had been getting, and the CO's were too distracted with whatever it was they were doing to even care.

They began running back towards the prison as the rain poured down on their shoulders. Piper stopped just in front of the door and grabbed Alex's arm, pulling her over to her and kissing her fiercely, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing their bodies close together.

Alex kissed Piper back, pulling away slowly before opening the door and pulling Piper inside the prison after her.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright dear readers, that is something that has been on my mind lately, and I really needed to get it out of my head. <strong>

**As always, I own nothing. The song lyrics posted above are "Sunday Morning" by Velvet Underground, as heard on Orange is the New Black. **

**Thanks for reading, and please, if you have the time, I would love some more reviews from you amazing readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**-X-**

Alex woke up and brushed her hair out of her face. She'd been having one of the most wonderful dreams she had ever had in Litchfield. It was her and Piper. Together. _Out._ Alex was almost mad that she had woken up. In her dream, they had their own place, and Kubra couldn't find them. They didn't have to worry about anyone disapproving of them. Not Healy, or Piper's parents, or Pensatucky, or anyone else. They could be together, and do whatever they pleased.

Alex grinned to herself and reached for her glasses, knowing she couldn't lay in bed all day, wishing and dreaming about the glorious future. She would have to get up, get something to eat and then get to work.

**-X-**

Alex finished her breakfast, finding it odd that she hadn't seen Piper yet. She had this odd feeling, something was off. Something, but she couldn't place her finger on what it could be. She shook it off and headed towards the laundry room.

A few weeks after she was released from SHU, Alex managed to convince Healy to put Piper on laundry detail. It hadn't been easy. She had to catch him in a good mood, plus, it helped that another girl had been released not too long before Alex had been able to convince him. She had to make sure that they seemed undermanned. It didn't take too much work to convince him of that. Shorting the laundry detergent, cutting back on folding. Making it seem as if it was becoming too much for them to handle.

Alex knew Piper was always considered to be someone with an amazing work ethic, so she would be one of the top choices to be switched. Alex just made sure that she was the first person that Healy considered when he found out how 'bad off' the laundry room was. Alex had told Piper about her plan the minute it had formulated in her mind, and she had been more than approving. She had been ecstatic.

Alex reached the laundry room before anyone else. Well, almost anyone. Piper was folding some of the freshly cleaned clothes, not noticing as Alex strode towards her softly, calmly. She placed her chin on Piper's shoulder, and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're here early." She whispered softly, swaying from side to side softly. "Skipped breakfast?" she asked.

Piper nodded, seeming almost nervous. "I thought I'd help pick up the slack." She said. She looked around and grabbed another shirt, pulling away from Alex slowly and keeping her gaze locked on the floor. "I mean, I doubt there's supposed to be this much dirty laundry to clean and stuff to fold." She said, beginning to ramble. "I mean, I know you were doing some of it to try to get me here, and even with the other girl being released, is there really supposed to be so much laundry to do?" she asked, "I mean, if we fall any further behind, half the prison is going to be buck naked. And I really don't want to see the golden girls in their birthday suits." She continued, laughing nervously.

Alex's eyebrows drew themselves together, and she crossed her arms, biting her upper lip slightly. "What's going on Piper?" she asked. "Did someone say something to you? Healy? Or did Larry try to call you or something?" she asked.

Piper shook her head, placing an obviously false grin on her face. "No, nothing's wrong. No one has said anything." She muttered.

Alex shook her head. "Stop lying to me." She said. "I can always tell when you lie. Don't you remember?" Alex whispered. She stepped closer to Piper, closing the gap between them, and looking into the blonde's face. "_I know you." _She whispered.

Piper reluctantly looked up at Alex. Looking into her eyes, Piper's knees went weak. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "I-I can't. We can't." Piper said more firmly.

Alex laughed nervously. "What do you mean…'we can't'?" Alex muttered. "I mean, you…you made me a promise." She said. "We promised each other." She said.

Piper shook her head, tears stealing their way to her eyes. "We can't." she muttered again.

Alex shook her head angrily. "Please tell me that you are kidding." She said angrily. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She said, nearly yelling. "Seriously?! We've gone through all of this, and you're turning your back on me now?! AGAIN?!" she yelled. "I cannot. Fucking. Believe you!" she hissed. Alex shook her head, and began to clench and unclench her fists. She was literally shaking with anger.

She turned away from Piper and punched the nearest wall she could find. When she finally stopped feeling the pain in her hand, she stopped punching the wall. She sank down to the floor, leaning her back against one of the machines, and resting her head against the wall. "Do you think there's more than one person out there for everyone?" she asked quietly.

Piper shook her head, staying back and staying quiet. "I don't know." She muttered.

Alex looked up at the ceiling. "I think that you have these few moments…that….if you miss them….you might not be with that person." She said. She looked over at Piper, tears on her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to Piper again, wiping the tears off her face. "I have done all this….for us…." She muttered. "I need you to tell me," she whispered. "Is someone trying to keep us apart?" she asked, holding Piper's arms firmly.

Piper looked down at her feet again as the tears finally rolled down her cheeks. "….said...I can't see you….he'll hurt you….keeping us apart…" she muttered.

Alex shook her head and let her hands drop. "I can protect you." She said. "But you don't want to believe that." She whispered. "So," she said, holding her head high and standing up straight. "When you finally come to your senses…..when Kubra doesn't scare you anymore…when you finally realize that _we_ are stronger together…you can come find me." She said.

Alex turned around and left the laundry room, heading back to her bed to dream sweet dreams of the future that had suddenly been ripped away from her.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I think I will be trying to update this with the next chapter within the night, but I make no promises. <strong>

**I thought that I should throw them a curve ball. I was getting a little tired of having the lovey dovey stuff. (Although, to be honest, it'll probably be back next chapter.)**

**As always, I should say that I own nothing, although I would love to meet the amazing Laura Prepon. And please review! I love any comments you guys send my way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**-X-**

Alex missed her. She knew that it was obvious. She ate very little, she showered only when necessary, she didn't want to put on her eyeliner and she didn't want to get out of bed. But she tried to hide it all. She couldn't let anyone else know what had happened. But she knew that she had to keep her eyes and ears open. Kubra had someone else on the inside. Or at least someone telling him what was going on somehow. Knowing him, he could have had tapped the phone lines or bribed one of the CO's.

Alex tried to keep herself motivated. Tried to tell herself that she was better off. Things she told herself when Piper first left. But it was different. This time, Kubra was pushing her away. Alex couldn't let that happen. She needed to show Piper that he couldn't get to her. She couldn't be brought down, she wouldn't. Not again. So she told herself that she would convince her, and she would show Kubra up. Prove that she was not to be messed with.

Alex finally pulled herself together again and brought herself in for lunch. She sat down at her usual table, across from Morello and Nicky and sitting next to Piper. She brushed back her hair and began to eat, listening to the conversation that had momentarily stopped as she sat down. Alex glanced over at Piper every so often, knowing that she was looking over at her every chance that she got.

It made Alex happy. Maybe that was how they should stay for a while. Just friends. But then Alex began to wonder how long she would last.

**-X-**

And for the longest time, that was all they were. Friends. The played cards, they read books, they did things friends would do. And it seemed to be working. Kubra didn't seem to be trying to contact either of them.

And suddenly, everything changed suddenly.

Alex and Piper had been goofing off in the laundry room, smacking each other with towels, laughing like school girls, when Bennett walked in. Piper stopped suddenly and bit her lower lip. Alex laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, we were just goofing around." She said, folding the towel.

"Vause, Mr. Healy would like to speak to you." Bennett said.

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked back at Piper, who gave her a worried look. Alex shrugged and nodded. "Alright." She said. She followed Bennett out of the laundry room and towards Healy's office. She began to wonder what on earth he could want. Everyone knew that Alex was a lesbian, and it was common knowledge that Healy had everything against lesbians. But no one knew why. So why would he possibly want to see her, unless he wanted to send her to the SHU for something she didn't do.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Bennett opened the door to the office and let Alex in, closing the door behind her and standing out in the hall.

Healy looked up from a file he was looking at. "Miss Vause." He muttered, less than happily. "Take a seat."

Alex raised an eyebrow again and sat down in the uncomfortable chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Healy cleared her throat and looked at the file once again. "Miss Vause, you testified against a man named Kubra Balik. Correct?" he said, looking up at her once again.

Alex nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Is this some kind of interrogation?" she asked.

Healy shook his head with a sigh. "No, Miss Vause, I am just getting my facts straight. Now, since you testified against a man who was such a high-ranking official in the drug ring, he must have had you on some kind of hit list." He said.

Alex shrugged. "And your point would be."

Healy shut the folder angrily and sighed again. "Mr. Kubra Balik is dead." He said.

Alex's eyes grew wide. "Wait, dead?" she said, pushing herself to the edge of the seat.

"Yes, dead." Healy repeated. "Apparently, someone higher up than he was had a hit on him. Congratulations Miss Vause. Although I don't know how happy you should be that a man is dead." He said.

Alex nodded. "Right." She muttered. She looked around the office and raised an eyebrow. "So is there more, or can I go?" she asked.

Healy motioned towards the door, which Alex took as a sign to leave.

She shut the door behind her and a huge wave of relief washed over her. She was free of him. She didn't have to worry about someone coming to kill her, or him finding some way to hurt her through Piper. He was dead. Like dead as road kill dead.

**-X-**

Alex practically bolted back to the laundry room, she had to tell Piper. Had to let her know that she didn't have to worry anymore. He was gone, and when they got out, they could go spit on his grave if they wanted to. They could go anywhere, do anything. Really and truly! They wouldn't have to worry about if they were followed or if anyone had a hit out on them.

Alex couldn't stop smiling. She found Piper in the closet where they kept all the laundry detergents, and closed the door behind the two of them.

Piper looked over her shoulder nervously, but seemed to relax when she noticed that it was Alex. "Oh, thank goodness!" she said, turning around to face the taller woman. "I thought that they were going to throw you in the SHU for something or that they were going to transfer you." She said, laughing slightly.

Alex could tell that Piper was fighting the urge to throw her arms around her, hug her until she couldn't breathe. She shrugged and shook her head. "No." she said. "But I did get some good news." She said to the blonde.

"Oh really," Piper scoffed. "And what would that be? That they're bringing in a gourmet chef to feed us every other Tuesday?" she said.

Alex shook her head. "No. But now that you said that, I wish they had." She said, laughing slightly.

Piper grinned and placed a hand on her hip. "Seriously thought, what's your news?" she asked, turning back to what she had been doing before.

Alex took a few steps closer to the blonde. "Nothing, just that….Kubra was killed." She said calmly.

Piper's eyes widened and she turned around slowly to face the raven-haired woman. "So….he's dead….like, dead-dead?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "Dead-er than a fucking doornail." She said.

Piper's jaw dropped open and she threw her arms around Alex's neck, pressing a hot, furious, passionate kiss to her lips.

Alex grinned and pulled Piper's legs around her waist, walking over to the wall and pressing her against it. She pulled Piper's arms away from her neck and held her wrists together, pulling them over her head, letting Piper's legs drop from her waist.

Alex broke away from Piper and looked into her eyes, taking her glasses away from her face and placing them on the top of her head. "We can't keep doing this." She whispered.

Piper shook her head, breathing hard, her hands still held above her head. "Wh-what do you mean?" she muttered.

Alex sighed. "I mean, I can't keep getting on and off this roller coaster." She said, gazing into Piper's eyes. "Either you trust me, and you let me protect you, or we just drop it, all together, and we stop talking all together." She said sadly. "Because I cannot keep this going. Not like this." Alex shook her head and let Piper's hands drop. She rested her hand against Piper's cheek and shook her head.

Piper nuzzled Alex's hand as a few tears dropped from her eyes. "I-I can't just forget about you. I can't pretend that I don't have these feelings." She muttered.

Alex nodded softly. "Hey," she whispered. "Look at me."

Piper looked up at her, Alex's eyes searching hers for something. Something that she found.

"Marry me." Alex whispered softly.

Piper's heart leapt up into her throat. "Wai-what?" she said, eyes wide with shock.

"I love you Piper Chapman." Alex whispered. "And when I think of the future, I cannot imagine a future without you in it. You are my everything. You're the first thing I think of when I wake up, and the last thing I think if when I go to sleep. And if anything had happened to you, I would have never been able to forgive myself. You are the reason I am still alive." She said. "When you first left, I had no intention of carrying on. I thought that there was no other reason for me to live. And when I saw you again for the first time, even if it was in this shit-hole, I felt alive again. For the first time in years." She continued. "Piper Chapman, I love you, and I want to be more than just your prison wife. Will you marry me?" She finished.

Piper's mouth opened and closed over and over before she finally found the words. "Yes. Yes! Oh, God yes!" she said. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck again and kissed her fiancée, feeling like for the first time in the longest time, that everything was going to be alright, and that everything in the world was good again.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably hate me right now, right? Sorry! But I just had to do it! I couldn't leave them there so unhappy! I had to do it! So I did!<strong>

**Anyways: I don't own anything, all rights to proper owners..etc. Please feel free to leave reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**-X-**

Alex sat with Piper on the stairs, running her thumb across Piper's knuckles, heads pressed together. Alex couldn't stop staring at Piper's hand. Her fingers, especially her ring finger. "So," She said happily. "When we get out of here, where are we going to get your ring from?" she asked the blonde.

Piper smiled. "Our rings." She said firmly. "I'm not going to let you walk around without anything signifying that you're taken." She said. "If I'm getting a ring, so are you." She finished, elbowing Alex in the ribs.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Little miss over-protective, are we now?" she said, laughing at her. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine. Where are we going to get our rings from?" she asked.

Piper shrugged. "I dunno." She muttered. "Honestly, I'd be happy with just a plastic ring, as long as it comes from your heart." She said.

Alex laughed. "Alright then, plastic ring it is!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Piper rolled her eyes. "So, since we don't really have anyone on the outside, do you want to just elope?" she asked the raven-haired woman.

Alex shrugged. "I dunno." She said. "I mean, before I met you, I never even thought that I would imagine getting married. I thought I wouldn't find anyone to have a long-term relationship with, let alone want to get engaged to," She whispered. "Or married to." She said, grinning and turning her head to look into Piper's face.

Piper smiled at Alex. She pressed a kiss to her lips, quickly pulling away. She shook her head suddenly and sighed. "I wish we didn't have to worry about the CO's." she muttered.

Alex nodded and pressed her forehead against Piper's. "I know." She whispered. "But just think about it. One day, we won't have to worry about them. We won't have to worry about anyone, and just think of the story that we'll have." She said, quoting her favourite saying.

Piper shook her head, grinning and rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex tucked Piper's head under her chin and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "What have you done to me kid?" Alex muttered to Piper teasingly.

Piper grinned. "Nothing you didn't want me to." Piper smirked.

Alex nudged Piper and pulled her closer. "True." She whispered huskily.

Piper grinned and closed her eyes, listening to Alex's breathing, her heartbeat. She felt Alex's hair brushing her face softly, smelling her shampoo. "…inevitable…" Piper whispered.

"Undeniable…" Alex responded. She grinned and closed her own eyes, sitting there for a few minutes before someone finally came up the stairs.

**-X-**

Alex finished folding the laundry, placing it in a laundry cart. She looked around the laundry room, wondering how late it was. She didn't usually lose track of time like that, but her mind had been elsewhere, remembering how she proposed, and the look on Piper's face. She hadn't really planned on proposing to Piper, it was just something that had been on her mind, and it just happened. And it was the best decision that she had made in her life.

Alex grinned to herself and put away the laundry cart before heading back towards her bunk, only to find the place empty except for Pensatucky and her goons. She raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Hey, where is everyone?" she asked.

Pensatucky narrowed her eyes. "Why should I answer any of your questions, you lesbian?" she hissed.

Alex raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to deal with her, she wanted to go find Piper and everyone else. She walked down the hall and looked into the TV room. She couldn't find anyone. Alex shrugged and continued walking.

Alex ran into Piper right next to the phones. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." Piper responded. "What's going on, I can't find anyone." She said to Alex.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "I can't find anyone either. Maybe they all got furlough and forgot to tell us." Alex joked.

Piper grinned and rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go look around." She said.

Alex smiled and took Piper's hand, pulling her along with her. They passed the cafeteria, and looked into the room next to it. The lights were all out, which was odd. They were never out, not unless it was night. Alex pointed into the room and pulled Piper into it behind her.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights flew on and everyone jumped out from the dark, grinning and smiling at them. Nicky and Morello approached the two of them, smiling at the pair with a smirk that seemed to suggest that they knew something that they weren't supposed to know.

Piper let go of Alex's hand and stood next to her, grinning. "What's going on?" she asked the others, looking around at the room.

It seemed to be decorated as well as it could have been, with the toilet paper streamers and handmade banners that said 'Congratulations Vause and Chapman!' in big letters.

Alex shook her head and looked around. "How'd you guys find out?" she asked.

Nicky grinned at the couple and motioned towards Morello, who stood slightly behind her. "Morello heard you two talking on the stairs. You guys are obviously not good at keeping secrets." She said.

Piper scoffed. "We are so, you guys were just eavesdropping." She said, grinning.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, welcome to your bachelorette parties!" she said, motioning behind her. "We've got no strippers, no booze and terrible cake!" she said, faking excitement.

Alex laughed and shook her head. "It's awesome." She said. "Thanks guys." She turned back to Piper and took her hands, pulling her away from the crowd. "Well, there go my plans." She told the blonde.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at the raven-haired woman, slightly confused.

Alex grinned. "Well, let's just say that lots of people prefer to be married before-hand." She whispered in Piper's ear.

Piper moaned softly and shook her head. "I hate you." She whispered huskily.

Alex grinned. "No you don't." she said firmly, before heading back to celebrate with the rest of the inmates.

Piper followed closely behind her, thinking to herself. Maybe there was some way that she could get Alex out of the party without anyone noticing later on.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I want to say that this probably won't be very common, me updating this so often. I've just been stressed lately and writing seems to help.<strong>

**Anyways, please read and review! I love any comments or constructive criticisms you guys can give me! **

**I own nothing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is definitely and 'M' rated chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

"God, why can't they just wait to release us on the same day?" Piper whispered. Her fingers clung to Alex's white shirt, rolled up to the shoulders to expose her tattoos. Piper traced the tribal tattoo that wrapped around Alex's arm, her head resting against the taller woman's chest.

The two of them were sitting in the closet of the laundry room, savouring any moment they could get alone together. Ever since the party, everyone had wanted to offer them congratulations, even weeks after it was announced. Everyone had managed to keep things relatively quiet for a few weeks, but eventually the CO's found out about their engagement, who in turn, alerted Healy and ever since, Alex and Piper had been under almost constant supervision. Alex had described it once as if they were 'being stalked.'

Alex sighed and pulled Piper closer to her, resting her chin on Piper's head. "Doesn't work that way, kid." She whispered. "I wish it did." She shook her head and looked down at Piper's hand. On her ring finger, Piper wore a small silver washer that had fallen off of one of the laundry carts or something. Alex had promised her that when they got out, they would make sure to get proper rings, somehow.

Piper sighed deeply and closed her eyes, taking Alex's hand in hers and linking their fingers together, grinning at how naturally their fingers seemed to find each other, like they were two halves of a whole, coming together once again.

Alex's face soon grew a frown, and she shifted so that she could look Piper in the face. "You know, this is your last chance." She said seriously.

Piper shook her head, confused. They had made a commitment. Hadn't they?

"If you're unsure, about anything, then we should just…leave this…for now." Alex said.

Piper shook her head, looking very angry. "Not again!" she snarled, then her face softened. She took Alex's face in her hands and stared into her eyes, making sure to send her message clearly. "You." She started. "You are the only person for me. You. Not anyone else. I don't have any doubts. I don't have any fears. And I don't want to do this without you." She said. Piper took the small silver washer off her finger and showed it to Alex. "This….little silver piece of metal means more to me than you could ever imagine. It means more than that stupid ring that Larry gave me. It means more to me than anything else that anyone could give me. And do you know why?" she asked Alex.

Alex lifted a hand to Piper's cheek and shook her head as Piper continued. "It means so much to me because it means that we have a future. Together. That no matter what, _we _are going to figure things out _together_, like a _family._" Piper said. "You are my family." Piper finished firmly, but then she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But if you are having doubts, then here." Piper placed the make-shift ring into Alex's palm that had rested on her cheek. "If you are having doubts, then maybe we should wait." She said, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Alex shook her head quickly. "No." she whispered. She took the silver band and placed it back on Piper's finger. "We're going to do this together. Like a _family._" Alex reiterated. She kissed Piper's forehead, then her lips, claiming them as her own. Her hands fell to Piper's hips, turning her body so that she straddled Alex's lap.

Piper's hands found their way to Alex's neck, and into her hair, wrapping the raven curls around her fingers, tugging softly as Alex pressed her tongue gently against Piper's lips, pleading for entrance. Piper's own tongue slipped past to meet Alex's, gently pushing against the taller woman's own tongue before allowing Alex to take control. Piper straddled Alex's lap, her hands drifting downwards and then creeping back up beneath Alex's shirt.

Alex whined softly, feeling Piper's fingers brushing against her sides and her stomach, barely touching her, and yet driving her mad at the same time. Alex pulled her legs out from underneath Piper, pulling her legs underneath her own body. Her right hand moved from Piper's hip and drifted underneath Piper's waistband, quickly finding its way to her center.

Piper moaned softly and her hands began to shake softly. She placed both her hands against Alex's sides, then drifted to her hips, then finally slipping beneath Alex's waistband.

Alex was surprised at how forward Piper was being, but who was she to tell her what not to do. Alex began teasing Piper, rubbing her clit softly with her thumb and forefinger, and stroking her slit softly with her middle finger, feeling the wetness of her center increase with her ministrations.

Piper began to moan and whine more loudly, but she didn't want to keep Alex hanging. She gently stroked Alex's center with one finger, circling her clit slowly, before suddenly pushing two fingers inside Alex's center, causing the raven-haired beauty to gasp suddenly, and almost pull her own fingers away from Piper.

Alex regained her control slightly and caught her breath before continuing with the treatment she was giving Piper. She pulled her lips away from Piper's momentarily, and whispered huskily, "I'll make you pay for that."

Piper grinned and pressed her lips against Alex's once again, thrusting her fingers into Alex more and more quickly, and harder each time.

Alex was almost falling apart, but she managed to pull herself together enough to quickly thrust three of her own fingers into Piper, bringing forth a guttural cry from the blonde, whose head fell backwards as she moaned harshly.

Alex grinned and pulled Piper's head forwards. She looked into the blonde's eyes and nodded, grinning softly. She whined softly as Piper managed to continue the treatment she was giving Alex. Alex opened her mouth slightly, her breathing throaty and managed to whisper to Piper "Together…"

Piper nodded as her eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure. "Together…" she managed to breathe out. She pressed a third finger into Alex, curling them softly against her walls, feeling Alex's walls beginning to contract around her fingers.

Alex moaned again and thrust her fingers into Piper fully, gently moving them as Piper's walls began to contract as well.

Piper thrust into Alex once more, before Alex finally felt herself cum, and as she did, Alex thrust into Piper one last time, feeling Piper come as well.

The two women kissed each other passionately as they rode out their orgasms, gently tugging at each other's hair, before they laid down to recover before having to bring themselves out of the closet.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I will try to update again soon! Thanks for all the reading and the reviews! You guys are amazing!<strong>

**Again, I own nothing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**-X-**

Finally it was the day Alex had been dreading. She had laid awake in her bed all night, not being able to fall asleep. The worry and fear gnawed at her stomach throughout the night. She knew she had no reason to be worried, Kubra was dead. No one had any reason to go after her or Piper anymore, or at least Piper.

The sun began to make its appearance known, throwing shadows across the floor as it rose. Alex grabbed her glasses and pushed them onto her nose, sighing and sitting up, her legs thrown over the side of her bed. She brushed her hair out of her face and sat on her bed for the longest time, thinking of how it would be there without her.

Alex finally managed to pull herself off of her bed, pulling on her everyday clothes and her socks and shoes. She put on her eyeliner and sighed, feeling her thoughts grow darker and darker as every moment passed, but she told herself that she had to be upbeat. For Piper's sake. She walked through the hallways and found her way to the cafeteria. She knew that no one else would be up, let alone be eating breakfast. She just couldn't have laid in her bed any longer.

**-X-**

An hour or so later, Piper walked into the cafeteria, finding Alex sitting alone at a table. She sat down across from Alex and took her hands into her own. "I don't want to leave you." She said sadly.

Alex nodded, not looking up at Piper. "I know." She replied. She sighed and then looked up at Piper. "But it's only for a few weeks." She said. "We can do this. We can." She said firmly.

Piper shook her head. "I don't know." She whispered. "I can't lose you again." She said.

Alex nodded. "I can't lose you either." She whispered. She lifted her hand and tangled it into Piper's hair. "But we aren't losing each other." She stated. "We are just moving out of this place at a different time. I'll be out of here in a few weeks, and then we'll go somewhere together. We'll get married." She said.

Piper nodded. "Until you get out, I'm going to visit you, every day I can." She said.

Alex nodded. "I'll look forward to it every minute of every day." Alex said, gently tracing circles on the back of Piper's hand. She sighed and looked back down at the table. Someone else walked into the cafeteria, which seemed to trigger a signal for the entire population of the prison to walk into the cafeteria.

**-X-**

Alex led Piper into the visitation room. Nearly everyone was there; Nicky, Red, Morello, Suzanne, Taystee, Sophia, Poussey, even Watson. They were all gathered to say goodbye to Piper, see her off.

Red was the first to wish her goodbye. "Remember," Red said in her thick accent. "You can't do shit with 'I'm sorry.'" Red gave her a quick hug and a nod before backing away and letting Nicky and Morello say their own goodbyes.

Nicky gave Piper a hug, and then let Morello hug Piper as well. "Listen," Nicky said, "You be careful. You're growing on me." Nicky smirked. Morello giggled and grinned at Piper. "She's right. Just remember to keep those you love close to your heart." She said, her eyes flicking from Piper and Alex, then back again.

Sophia took Piper's hair in her hands and shook her head. "You really should have let me do something with this before you were on your way out." She said, shaking her head again. She smirked and gave Piper a hug. "Don't come back here." She said, grinning slightly.

Taystee and Poussey approached Piper next, giving her a quick hug and nodding to her. "Sophia's right. You stay out there." Poussey said. Taystee nodded and added quickly, "I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better."

Watson gave Piper a quick nod, "I just wanted to let you know that, uhh, I forgive you." She said. She lowered her voice so the CO's wouldn't hear her, and added, "You know, for the screwdriver." She shook Piper's hand firmly and nodded again.

Suzanne was next, she held a small dandelion, and handed it to Piper. "Listen, I'm sorry that I threw my pie at you. And I'm sorry that I punched you, and that I came on too strong." She said, rambling.

Piper nodded and gave Suzanne a quick hug. Alex stood protectively behind her, making sure that Suzanne didn't try anything. Piper pulled away from Suzanne and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered softly. She turned to the rest of them and nodded. "Thanks everyone. This means a lot." She said. "I'm really going to miss all of you." She said. She hugged them each one last time, before they all left to give Alex and Piper as much time 'alone' as they could get. At least with the CO's hanging around.

Piper sighed and held Alex's head in her hands. "So," she whispered softly. "It's just a few weeks." She whispered. She pressed her forehead against Alex's and closed her eyes. "It's just a few weeks," she repeated. "But I don't know how I'm going to be without you again." She whispered.

Alex sighed sadly, softly, and shook her head, holding Piper's head against her own. "We have to." She whispered. She bit back a sob and pulled her head away from Piper's. "We will make it through this. Just keep thinking about the day we will be together again." She said firmly. "Just think about the future." She whispered.

Piper nodded and wiped at her eyes, clearing the tears that had been building there. Alex took her thumb, and swept it across her cheek, wiping away a tear that managed to slip past. Piper fumbled with the small ring on her finger and slowly managed to pull it off. She pressed the little sliver band into Alex's hand, closing Alex's hand around it. She pressed her forehead against Alex's again and nodded. "Here," she whispered. "I want you to hold onto it. Until you get out of here. Every time you see it, I want you to remember that I am going to wait for you. I will wait forever. No matter what." She whispered. "I'm going to wait." She said.

Alex bit her lower lip and nodded. "I know." She whispered. She held onto the ring firmly, before placing it onto her little finger. "You're my family." She said.

Piper nodded, "And you're mine." She responded softly. The two women kissed each other briefly, the kiss filled with passion and need and fear, but also with the knowledge that they would see each other again.

Suddenly they were pulled apart by one of the CO's. Alex wanted to turn and punch them, angry that anyone wanted to stand in their way. Piper pulled Alex away from the CO and nodded. "It'll be okay." She whispered. "I'm going to get everything ready for when you get out. Just…try not to get any extra time." She said, smirking softly.

Alex sighed and nodded. "I promise." She whispered. She gave Piper one last, firm hug and watched her leave as the CO led her away, back out into the 'real world'.

**-X-**

_Four Weeks Later:_

Alex had kept herself out of trouble, staying out of the way of anyone else, and managing not to punch Pensatucky in the face when she made some stupid comment about the rapture or something. She didn't skip work, she didn't do anything to upset the CO's or Healy. She became the model prisoner. Every time she thought she was going to snap, her thumb found its way to her little finger, turning the small ring against her skin.

The thought of Piper, and the future that they had together, was the only reason she had to stay sane, to behave herself. Alex began to think about things she had never thought about before. Things like the possibility of having an actual wedding, with their friends, once they all got out. Things like getting a proper job, and what she could do when she got out. And the possibility of expanding the family that she and Piper were going to start together.

The day of Alex's release, she was even more anxious than when Piper got out. But this time, it was a good anxious. She was happy. Nothing could ruin her mood. Any room she was in, she would watch the clock, counting the minutes until they would let her out. Until she would see Piper again.

When the time finally came, Alex said her goodbyes, and found herself more nervous than any time before. During their visits, Piper had promised that she would be the one to pick Alex up, and they would go home together, but Alex had other plans that she hadn't told Piper about.

Alex had a surreal feeling as she stepped out of the prison. Like something was wrong. She knew that it wasn't though, that she was going to be alright. More than alright. She and Piper were going to be a family. She looked around and was nearly blindsided as Piper almost tackled her as she jumped out of an old beat-up car. Alex grinned and pulled Piper off the ground, spinning her around before placing Piper's feet back on the ground.

Alex smiled at Piper as she pulled away from the blonde woman, just enough so she could see her face properly. Alex smiled and brushed Piper's blonde hair out of her face. Tears were rising back to Piper's eyes, and Alex wiped them away with her thumbs, holding Piper's face in her hands again, for the first time in what felt like forever. Alex could have stayed there forever, just gazing into Piper's face.

Alex shook her head and grinned. "It almost felt as if this would never happen. Like it was all a dream." She whispered.

Piper smiled at her and shook her head. "It's not a dream." She said firmly. "It's real. You and I, we are going to be together. It was just a matter of time." She said.

Alex grinned. "Almost as if it was inevitable." She said, smirking at the blonde woman. She shook her head and bit her lower lip. She leaned down slightly and kissed the blonde woman. She could feel all of Piper's own fears, her worries, melt away as Alex pressed her lips against Piper's.

She pulled away after a few moments and held Piper's face in her hands again. "Let me drive." She whispered. "I have something planned." She said.

Piper bit her lip and nodded, grinning at Alex. Alex took Piper's hand in her own and held it firmly, leading her back to the car, grinning at Piper the entire time.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to make this chapter a shorter one, but then I just couldn't seem to stop writing. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. <strong>

**I want to thank all of you who have left me such positive reviews! They mean so much to me! Seriously, you guys make me want to keep writing. **

**Anyways: I own nothing. **


	13. Chapter 13

**-X-**

Piper climbed into the passenger side of the car while Alex clambered into the driver's side. Before she started the car, Alex turned to Piper, "Do you trust me?" she whispered.

Piper looked over at Alex, a slightly confused look on her face. "Of course I do." She whispered. "Why do you need to ask me that?" she responded.

Alex grinned. "Because it's a surprise." She whispered breathily. She pulled the scarf away from Piper's neck and carefully wrapped it around her head, covering her eyes. When she was absolutely certain that Piper couldn't see where Alex was taking her, she started the car and drove away from the prison, glancing back at it one last time in the rear-view mirror, before looking over at Piper, who was fidgeting in her seat, equally nervous and excited.

Alex grabbed one of Piper's hands and held onto it gently during the whole drive. They drove for forty-five minutes, before Alex finally stopped and parked the car. She turned to face Piper, but didn't take the blindfold off, and she grinned softly, watching the blonde squirm and fidget. Alex kissed Piper's cheek softly and whispered to her, "I'll be right back."

**-X-**

Fifteen minutes later, Alex climbed back into the car, starting the engine, and began driving again.

Piper whined softly. "What are you doing Alex?"

Alex grinned and kissed her hand gently. "You'll just have to wait and see." She said to Piper.

Piper shook her head and crossed her arms. Alex laughed and placed both of her hands on the steering wheel, deciding on where she would go next. She drove past a small little park and made a quick U-turn, stopping at the quaint park. She got out and opened the door for Piper, leading her towards a large tree. She took off Piper's blindfold and shrugged slightly.

"Probably not what you were expecting." Alex said.

Piper shook her head. "Not what I was expecting," she said, "But it's perfect." She whispered.

Alex grinned and sat down against the tree, pulling Piper onto her lap. "I just thought, it might be nice to have some time alone for a while, without any CO's or anyone to bother us." Alex whispered in Piper's ear. "I wanted to talk to you about some things." She said, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist.

Piper giggled softly as she was pulled down into Alex's lap, and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, gazing intently into her eyes. "What kind of things do you want to talk to me about?" she whispered seriously.

Alex shrugged. "You know, things that normal couples talk about." She responded. "Like, where we're going to live, and what jobs we're going to have, if we want any pets, how many kids…." Alex trailed off.

Piper looked at Alex, slightly confused. "I thought you didn't want kids." She whispered softly.

Alex shrugged. "I didn't. But now…I don't know….something just feels different." She whispered.

Piper grinned. "Well, I think we still have time to think about that." She muttered. She kissed Alex gently, tangling her fingers in the dark hair that framed Alex's face.

Alex kissed Piper firmly, then broke away and curled a strand of hair Piper's hair around her finger. She looked at her hand and noticed the little silver ring that she had become so used to. She took it off of her finger and showed it to Piper. "I never took it off." She whispered. "Not once." She stared at the little ring for a long while, before she put it into her pocket.

Piper shook her head. "I want you to wear it." She whispered.

Alex shrugged and fumbled around in her pocket again, before pulling out two little matching boxes. She opened the first one, and showed it to Piper. The small golden ring had a small diamond on it, and on the inside, the word 'inevitable' was engraved into it. Alex looked at the ring and then up at Piper, grinning. "I mean, I got us matching rings, but if you really want that little silver thing back, then we can just go back and take these rings back…" she said.

Piper was speechless. Her hands covered her mouth and she shook her head. "You take that back and you're a dead woman." She whispered.

Alex grinned. "I want to do this properly." She whispered. She looked Piper in the eyes, and held out the ring towards Piper. "Piper….where do I begin?" she said, chuckling softly. "From the first time I saw you, I knew that there was something about you. Something that would either break me, or make me whole. And at some point or another, you managed to do both." Alex laughed softly. "I never thought that anyone would be able to make me feel the way that I feel when I look at you. You've made me see the world in an entirely new way. And when I'm with you, I don't feel like some ex-con that no one gives a shit about. When I'm with you, I am just me. And I don't have to change to be anything else." Alex said, feeling tears crawling out of the corners of her eyes. "Piper Chapman, will you marry me?" she whispered.

Piper smiled and brushed the tears away from Alex's eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "Did you really expect any other answer?" she asked the taller woman jokingly.

Alex grinned and kissed Piper again, tangling her fingers in the blonde hair again. She broke away slowly and took the ring out of the box, placing it on Piper's finger. Piper smiled, and they both admired the ring together, grinning as they pressed their heads together.

Piper smiled and grabbed the other little box that was resting next to Alex's leg. "Now it's my turn." She whispered. She opened the box and gazed at the ring inside, before looking up at Alex and smiling at her. "You could have had almost any woman in that bar, but somehow, you managed to find your way over to me." She started. "You were completely different from anyone I had ever dated before. You were dark and mysterious, and from the first moment, I knew that something was special about you. You were the only one who could make me feel safe in a place like Litchfield. I was just this plain little girl looking for work, but you picked me out from that crowd. No one can make me feel the way that you do. You're safe, and dangerous at the same time. You're unpredictable and surprising and wild and crazy, all in a good way. And you are the only person I was meant to be with." Piper whispered, she bit her lower lip and grinned, taking the ring out of the little velvet box and holding it out towards Alex. "Alex Vause," Piper whispered. "Will you marry me?" she asked the raven-haired woman.

Alex smiled at Piper and shrugged slightly. "I dunno. I might have to think about it." She whispered, which earned her an elbow to the ribs from Piper. Alex grinned at Piper, "Of course I will." She whispered.

Piper smiled and placed the ring on Alex's finger, grinning at her fiancée and kissed her firmly, pulling away slowly and shaking her head. "Please tell me that this isn't a dream." She whispered.

Alex shook her head. "It's not a dream kid. It's really happening." She whispered.

Piper smiled. "Good." She whispered back. She kissed Alex once again before she looked back at the car. "You want to go check out our temporary apartment? It's so amazing!" Piper said sarcastically.

Alex grinned. "How could I possibly turn that down?" she asked.

Piper stood up and grabbed Alex's hand, pulling her along to the car. Piper got in the car and started it, making sure that they both put their seatbelts on, and started the car, before peeling away from the curb and heading towards their apartment.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't understand how I don't have writers block right now. <strong>

**I own nada, zilch-o, nothing. **


	14. Chapter 14

'**M'-rating**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Piper drove calmly, both hands on the wheel, and grinned slightly to herself. Alex looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?" she said quietly, grinning at the blonde.

Piper shrugged. "Everything." She whispered. "You, me, _us._" She said happily. "The fact that we're finally together again, and no one can stop us." Piper smiled and shook her head. "I never thought that this would happen." She said.

Alex grinned. "Believe it kid." She whispered softly. She took one of Piper's hands in her own and kissed it gently, lacing her own fingers with Piper's.

Piper smiled and shook her head slightly. "You know, I swear Healy had some weird obsession with lesbians." She said. Alex raised an eyebrow. "He kept warning me to stay away from you, and he was always saying stuff like 'you don't need to have lesbian sex.' He was such a creepy old man." Piper said, shaking her head slightly.

Alex chuckled gently. "I never liked that guy." She said, grinning. "Who was he to say who we could or couldn't sleep with?" Alex said, laughing.

Piper shook her head. "He was so weird." She muttered. She shook her head again and pulled over to an old building that looked like it was almost falling apart. She sighed slightly and looked up at it. "Home sweet home." She whispered. She got out of the car and crossed her arms, still staring at the old building.

Alex got out of the car and leaned against the closed passenger door. She looked over at Piper, who seemed much less than pleased, and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. "Hey," she whispered. "Don't worry. It's perfect." She smiled.

The building was made of old grey stone, with foggy windows and graffiti all along one side. The door seemed as though it was barely standing, and trash laid in the front, as if someone was supposed to come and clean it up, but never managed to get around to it.

Piper shook her head and held Alex's arms around her. "It's a dump." She muttered, sounding defeated.

Alex took Piper by the shoulders and turned her around so she could face her. "Piper, seriously. It's great. For what other people get when they get out, this could almost be Buckingham Palace." Alex said, grinning.

Piper sighed and nodded. She took Alex by the hand and led her up to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open with her shoulder. She led Alex up three flights of stairs and down a dark hall towards a door that read '3-A'. She put another key into the lock and opened the door.

The inside of their apartment was very different from the outside. It had been newly painted, and the hardwood floors were freshly washed. The furniture was decent, and the windows were clean enough to see out of. Alex looked around, slightly awed by how much work Piper must have put in to have the place cleaned up.

She looked back at Piper as she shut the door behind them and locked it, shrugging. "I don't feel safe when the door isn't locked." She muttered. Piper threw her keys on the kitchen counter and shrugged. "It was the best I could do." She said, looking down at her feet.

Alex shook her head and lifted Piper's chin with one finger. "This place is fucking amazing." She whispered, watching Piper's eyes light up as Alex told her how great the place was. "Seriously. The place looks…..amazing!" Alex said. "How long have you been working on this place?" she asked Piper.

Piper shrugged. "Ever since I got here." She said, stepping into the small apartment. "A few days after I got out. You should have seen it before though. The bathroom was disgusting! So was the kitchen. I cleaned everything, and then I got a job and I had a little bit of extra cash and I painted the place. I sold the old furniture and bought some decent stuff from a second-hand place down the street." Piper explained.

Alex grinned and shook her head. "You are fucking amazing." She whispered. She stepped closer to Piper and took Piper's face in her hands. "Like, the best fiancée anyone could have ever asked for." She whispered.

Piper's breath became throatier, and her eyes couldn't seem to focus on one thing, drifting from Alex's eyes to her lips and back again. "I tried my best." She whispered. She grinned and looked into Alex's eyes again, her hands drifting up from Alex's waist. "Do you want a tour?" she whispered.

Alex shook her head. "Later." She growled. Suddenly Alex pressed her lips against Piper's, her hands falling from Piper's face to her neck.

Piper moaned softly, lifting her own hands to Alex's head, tangling her fingers in the raven hair and pulling on it gently. She began stepping backwards, urging Alex to follow her, and led her into the bedroom that was right off of the small living room.

Alex managed to open her eyes long enough to notice the four poster bed sitting in the middle of the bedroom. She pulled away slowly, looking at it in surprise. "Is that…?" she whispered.

Piper grinned and nodded. She stepped away from Alex, who took a few steps towards it and ran her hands against the wood. Piper bit her lower lip and watched Alex, grinning. "I found it at a shop across town." She said, "I knew that you loved that bed. I wanted to get one as close to it as possible." She said.

Alex shook her head. "I can't believe this." She whispered in amazement. "I can't you found this!" she said, smiling widely.

Piper shrugged. "I tried." She whispered.

Alex smiled and took Piper back into her arms. "You…are so god damn amazing." She whispered. She kissed Piper again, lifting her suddenly and carrying her over to the bed. "You are so fucking incredible." She whispered against Piper's lips. "And you are so fucking hot." She growled.

Piper grinned and squealed slightly as Alex dropped her onto the bed, and lifted her shirt over her head, dropping it on the floor next to the bed. Piper grinned and pulled herself up towards the headboard as Alex climbed onto the bed and began to kiss her way up Piper's body.

She reached up and undid Piper's jeans, pulling them down slowly, grinning and kissed Piper's hips softly as she threw the jeans onto the floor. Piper moaned softly and closed her eyes, savouring the lingering feeling of Alex's lips against her skin.

Alex smiled as her fiancée closed her eyes. She quickly pulled Piper's shirt up, and pulled it over her head, making Piper sit up as she did and undoing Piper's bra. Alex kissed Piper's lips again, and Piper's arms found their way around Alex's neck, kissing her deeply, fiercely.

Alex suddenly began to kiss her way down Piper's neck, stopping briefly to suck at her pulse point, and nipping at her skin gently, which caused Piper to draw in a sharp breath, and whine softly. Alex grinned again, loving the sounds that she caused Piper to make, and began to make her way down Piper's neck again.

Piper whined softly as Alex kissed her way down to her breast before sucking gently on one nipple, and gently pinching the other between her forefinger and her thumb.

Piper whined again softly, and caught her breath. "I-I was supposed to be welcoming you home." She stuttered. "Not the other way around." She whispered.

Alex release Piper's breast slowly and let Piper lay back on the bed. "But you've done so much for me," Alex whispered. "Let me do this for you." She whispered in Piper's ear, grinning softly. She squeezed Piper's breasts firmly before kissing Piper and making her way down to her stomach. Her hands held Piper's hips down against the mattress as she pressed her lips against Piper's inner thigh.

Piper whined softly as her eyes rolled back in her head. Alex pressed her lips against Piper's center, and then slipped her tongue past her lips and began to circle Piper's clit softly and slowly.

Piper moaned loudly, her back arching off the bed. Alex pressed her hips back down against the mattress and pulled away, shaking her head slightly. "You're going to make me lose focus." She breathed.

Piper shook her head and moaned again loudly as Alex drew herself away from her body. "Don't stop." She whined.

Alex licked her lips, which were wet with Piper's juices. She grinned and looked over at the closet. Quickly, she jumped off the bed, opened the closet and found a scarf. She made her way back to the bed and wrapped one end around one of Piper's wrists, then pulled it over the headboard and tied the other end to Piper's free wrist, and straddled Piper's stomach, tracing her fingers along her stomach.

"If you want me to keep going, you have to listen." Alex whispered.

Piper's eyes grew wide and she nodded, grinning at Alex.

Alex nodded, holding her chin up. "Good." She hissed. She lowered herself back down to Piper's thighs and began to lick the inside of her thighs, making her way up and down as she pleased. As soon as she drew close enough to Piper's center, she drew herself back, causing Piper to squirm and writhe underneath the raven-haired woman.

Suddenly Alex kissed Piper's center again, drawing a loud moan to fall from Piper's lips. Alex gently sucked at Piper's clit, before nipping it softly, and then pressing her tongue against Piper's slit. She gently licked up and down, pushing Piper's legs apart further. She pressed her tongue into Piper, and thrust into her, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste of Piper on her tongue.

It was all Piper could do to keep from crying out once Alex entered her. She pulled at the bonds against her wrists, arching her back and moaning loudly. Her eyes rolled back in her head again, and her breathing became louder and huskier as Alex continued.

Alex could feel Piper getting close, and as soon as Piper was on the edge, Alex stopped. She grinned darkly and looked up at Piper who was whining loudly. Alex kissed her way up Piper's stomach and kissed her fiercely, pressing her tongue into Piper's mouth. Piper nipped at Alex's lower lip, tasting herself on Alex's tongue, and whined again against Alex's lips.

Alex smirked and suddenly thrust three fingers into Piper, causing her to buck underneath the taller woman and let out a small scream. Alex swallowed her scream, kissing her fiercely, and thrusting her fingers into Piper harder. She found Piper's g-spot and began to move her fingers against Piper's walls, all the while, stroking Piper's clit with her thumb. She pulled her lips away from Pipers and looked into her eyes. "Look at me." She whispered. "Cum for me." Alex commanded. She thrust a fourth finger into Piper, stretching her to the limit, and felt Piper's walls tighten around her fingers.

Piper screamed again as she began to climax, but again her screams were swallowed by Alex's lips, still thrusting into Piper as she came and as she came down from her climax.

Alex withdrew her fingers and licked them clean, then untying Piper's wrists and lying next to her on the bed. Piper caught her breath and looked over at Alex, rolling onto her side and watching the raven-haired woman. She shook her head and sighed slightly. "God, I love you." She whispered. Alex grinned. "I love you too." She whispered. She leaned over and kissed Piper gently, closing her eyes and smiling to herself.

Piper grinned and grabbed both of Alex's wrists. She wrapped the scarf around them and tied them to the headboard, grinning darkly. "Now it's my turn to welcome you home." She hissed into Alex's ear.

Alex grinned up at Piper. "Do your worst." She hissed. "I dare you."

Piper shook her head and undid Alex's bra. "You shouldn't have said that." She hissed. She pulled Alex's bra off and threw it to the ground with their other clothes. Then her fingers made their way down to Alex's hips, tracing her ribcage on their way down.

Alex squirmed slightly, watching Piper's every move as she made her way down her torso. Piper smiled and pushed Alex's pants down, throwing them onto the floor. Piper began by imitating Alex's ministrations. She kissed her hips, and made her way to Alex's center, kissing her clit gently and then nipping at it softly.

Alex moaned gently and closed her eyes, her head rolling sideways with ecstasy. Piper saw that as her chance, and she quickly thrust two fingers into Alex, causing the tall woman to cry out loudly, and press her hips towards Piper.

Piper grinned and continued sucking at Alex's clit, still thrusting into Alex, but she added a third finger and then began rubbing Alex's clit with her thumb, and kissing her way up to Alex's breasts. She smiled and began sucking on one of her breasts, and teasing the other with her opposite hand.

Alex shook her head and growled at Piper. "I h-hate you." She stuttered, looking down at the blonde woman.

Piper grinned and thrust into Alex harder, pulling her closer and closer to her climax. She shook her head and smiled up at Alex, before whispering to her, "No you don't."

Alex moaned loudly, and Piper began to wiggle her fingers, finding Alex's g-spot, and pulling her over the edge. Piper grinned wildly and kissed Alex fiercely, continuing to thrust into her as she came down from her climax, and then withdrawing her fingers from the taller woman.

Piper sucked her fingers clean, and rolled onto her side. She untied Alex from the headboard and threw the scarf off the bed, pulling the covers up over the two of them, and closing her eyes slightly.

Alex took off her glasses and put them on the side table, before turning to face Piper, stroking the hair from her face.

Piper smiled and looked up at Alex. "This is how I want to wake up every day." She said softly. "Next to you."

Alex smiled at Piper and nodded. "I promise." She whispered. She brushed one last strand of hair out of Piper's face and kissed her softly, before she pulled her onto her chest and tucked Piper's head underneath her chin, listening to her soft breathing.

Piper sighed gently, listening to Alex's heart beating. "Alex?" she said softly.

"Mhmm…" Alex responded.

"I really do love you." Piper whispered.

Alex smiled and kissed the top of Piper's head. "I really love you too." She whispered in response.

Piper smiled and nuzzled into Alex's chest, listening to her heart beat, and Alex listened to Piper's soft breathing, as the fell asleep in each other's arms.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, I'm not sure what I'm going to have happen. Any suggestions?<strong>

**Again guys, thanks for all the reviews and the follows, and everything! It is so appreciated!**

**I own nothing. You guys know that.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys, but this one is a shorter one. I just have a touch of writer's block tonight. **

**-X-**

* * *

><p>The first thing Alex realized when she woke up was the tickle of soft hair against her chest. The sheets pulled up over the two of them, keeping them warm, safe. Alex opened her eyes and looked down at Piper, who was fiddling with her ring. She took Alex's hand in hers and looked at her ring, holding them both side by side, admiring them.<p>

Piper looked up at Alex and smiled. "Good morning." She whispered, smiling up at the taller woman.

Alex smiled and stroked Piper's hair, gently curling the blonde strands around her fingers. "Good morning." She responded, pressing a kiss to the top of Piper's head.

Piper smiled, continuing to admire their rings, the small, simple gold bands, each engraved with the word 'inevitable'. The only difference was that Piper's had a small diamond on hers. Piper sighed slightly and looked up at Alex once again. "I need to ask you something." She whispered carefully.

Alex pulled her torso up further to rest her back against the headboard and nodded.

Piper sat up and turned to face Alex, still looking at her ring. "Where-how did you get the money to buy these?" she asked quietly, nervously.

Alex let out a sigh and looked Piper in the eyes. She took Piper's hands in her own and held them firmly. "I didn't do anything illegal." She said firmly.

Piper shook her head, "I, I di-didn't mean- I just-"

Alex cut her off, smirking at her slightly. "Hey," she whispered. "I'm not mad." She whispered, smiling at the blonde. "You remember when I told you that I wasn't going to go back to doing illegal shit?" she asked.

Piper nodded in response.

"Well, I meant it." Alex said firmly. She took Piper's face in her hands and searched her eyes for something, anything that would let Alex know that she trusted her, that she believed her. Something that she found. Alex nodded and began to explain.

"When my aunt died, she left me a bit of money. My mother had left both of us some money when she died, and after Paris, I went through mine like it was candy." Alex whispered. "So after I was sent to Litchfield, my aunt decided that she was going to save some money for me when I got out. But she passed away a few months after I got to Litchfield. Just a few weeks before you got there." She said quietly.

"A few weeks ago, I managed to get all the funds transferred under my name, and I ordered the rings on the phone..." Alex shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you." She said quietly.

Piper pulled herself closer to Alex, shaking her head slightly. "Why didn't you tell me about your aunt?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "There was never a right time to tell you." She said, quickly explaining the situation away. Alex sighed, "Besides, the thought of telling you brought back all those bad memories." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. "Alex…" she whispered, taking Alex's face in her hands. "…I love you." She whispered. She kissed Alex softly, pulling away slowly and looking into her eyes. "From now on, we'll tell each other everything. Right?" she whispered.

Alex nodded. "Right." She said. Before Piper, she hadn't felt the need to get to know anyone. And she didn't want anyone to get to know her, but after Piper came into her life, things changed. She wanted to tell Piper everything, but whenever she wanted to tell her something, she got so nervous that she would drive her away with her feelings. "Can I tell you something now?" she whispered, gaining a nod from her fiancée. "Well, whenever I want to tell you something, like something serious, I get nervous and anxious, and in my mind, I talk myself out of it." She said, bowing her head slightly.

Piper lifted Alex's chin with her hands. "I am going to make you a promise, right now." Piper whispered. "Whenever you want to tell me something, whatever it is, I am never going to judge you. I will never hold it over you. You never have to hide anything from me anymore." She whispered. "I love you." Piper said firmly, emphasizing each word.

Alex smiled softly, tears were almost falling from her eyes. "You don't know how much I love you. How much your words mean to me. You have no idea." She whispered. She kissed Piper softly, breathing in the smell of her hair, her body wash. She pulled away slowly and smiled. "Let's go get married." She whispered. "Right now." She said.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Let's do it." She whispered.

**-X-**

Piper and Alex stood in front of a judge, who was looking down a stack of papers in front of him, eyeing them suspiciously.

"So!" he said suddenly, putting his elbows on the table linking his hands together. "You two just got out of the same prison, and you want to get married." He said, smirking slightly. "Are you sure that this wasn't just a little 'behind bars romance'? I mean, how well do you two really know each other."

Alex scoffed slightly, but before she could say anything Piper spoke up. "Sir, we knew each other before prison." She said, "We were in love then, and we are now. And we're ready." Piper finished. Alex held Piper's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. It was probably better that Piper had spoken up anyways. Alex probably would have said something along the lines of 'it's none of your fucking business.'

The judge eyed them carefully and sighed. "Alright." He said, looking back down at the papers. "Everything seems to be in order." He said, taking a pen and signing the papers. "Congratulations you two. You are officially…wife and…well, uh-wife." He said, seeming slightly uncomfortable as he handed them back the papers.

Piper grinned and threw her arms around Alex's neck, hugging Alex tightly. Alex grinned and spun her around in a circle, making the judge seem even more uncomfortable. He looked towards the door and pointed at it. "I have other appointments." He said.

Alex raised an eyebrow and set Piper down, taking her by the hand and leading her back out to where they had parked the car. She grinned at Piper as they got outside and kissed her passionately, picking her up and spinning her around again.

Piper grinned and as Alex put her down again, she looked up at her new wife. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked her quietly.

Alex raised an eyebrow and grinned. "I think I have a few ideas." She whispered huskily into Piper's ear.

Piper squirmed slightly in Alex's arms and got in the car. The two headed back to their temporary apartment, and finally made love as a married couple.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. Maybe next chapter I'll write more smut, but at this point, I've sorta got no ideas in that area. I really appreciate all the reviews and suggestions that you guys left for me! They were all so wonderful! And to be honest, when I started writing this, I didn't even think that I would make it past chapter 3. But I love writing this stuff for you guys! <strong>

**Anyways, I own nothing. I would absolutely love it if you guys left me more reviews! I love you all, my awesome readers! **


	16. Chapter 16

**-X-**

Alex took Piper's hand and led her towards a large house that was placed in a good neighborhood. She grinned and urged her wife along, feeling very excited, yet nervous.

Piper looked up at the house and shook her head. "Alex, are you sure we're at the right place?" she asked, looking around at the nice neighborhood, the large yard, and the beautiful house.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course I am." She said, smirking. She climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Piper shook her head. "But there's no way that we could afford a place like this!" she insisted, lowering her voice. "I mean, with the little money I'm earning at that tiny law office as their secretary. And your job at that library-" Piper said, breaking off her sentence.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes at Piper. "Don't worry about that right now." She whispered. She pulled at Piper's hand gently and coaxed her to stand next to her, pressing a swift kiss to her cheek, and rubbing her thumb against her cheekbone. "Just relax." She whispered.

Piper reluctantly nodded and stood next to Alex, holding her hand and linking their fingers together.

The door opened and there stood an older woman, dressed smartly in a pant suit. She smiled widely at the two of them and ushered them inside quickly. "Hello! Hello! Come in! Come in!" she said. She took their jackets and hung them on a coat stand that stood next to the door. The woman smiled at the two of them again and clapped her hands together. "You two must be Alex and Piper!" she exclaimed happily.

Alex nodded. "That's us." She said, grinning at Piper.

The woman smiled and nodded, extending her hand towards the two of them. "Well, I am so glad to meet the two of you. My name is Trish." She said, shaking Alex and Piper's hands. She motioned towards the hall behind them and smiled again. "Shall we?" She asked. She walked around the two women and led them down a hall and into the main floor of the beautiful house.

Piper looked around, amazed and smiled at Alex.

The large living room had huge floor-to-ceiling windows, and high ceilings. The living room led into the dining room which connected into a large kitchen, with an island and amazing appliances. Piper looked over at Alex in awe, almost shaking her head in disbelief. She thought that there was no way that they could afford a home like that.

Piper and Alex followed Trish up the stairs, where she showed them three large bedrooms, not including the master, two bathrooms and a large office. The master bedroom was last. Piper and Alex walked into the room and found themselves both awed. The bedroom had floor-to-ceiling windows just like the living room, as well as walk in-closets and more space than the two of them could ever want.

The ensuite was equally as amazing. Twin sinks, a large shower, and a separate bathtub.

Piper's jaw dropped as she looked around in amazement. She shook her head and looked back over at Alex, who shook her head while smirking at the blonde.

Alex walked towards Piper and smiled, before looking over at Trish and nodding her head. "Can you give us a minute?" Alex said, and with that, Trish nodded and left to go downstairs.

Piper shook her head. "Alex, there is no way that we can afford this." She whispered.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe there is." She said, grinning. "You know how my aunt left me some money?" she said, rubbing Piper's arms gently.

Piper nodded gently. "Yeah, but I thought you used that for our rings." She said.

Alex shrugged and nodded. "I used _some_ of it for our rings." She whispered. "I have enough for us to get us this place." She said.

Piper's jaw dropped again. "Wh-wai-how much money did your aunt leave you?" she asked.

Alex shrugged again. "Enough." She said simply. She took Piper back into the master bedroom and sat her down on the bed, sitting down next to her. She looked out the window and then back at Piper. "But look at this place," She whispered. "It's perfect. It's safe, and it's big enough for us, and anyone else who might come along." Alex said, smirking knowingly.

Piper shook her head. "But, I thought that we were going to split the cost." She whispered, holding Alex's hand.

Alex shook her head. "Listen," she said firmly. "What's mine, is yours." She said. "You are my wife. The woman I love. We are married. My money, is your money." She said simply.

Piper looked into Alex's eyes, gazing deeply before she finally nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

Alex grinned and took Piper's hand, pulling her downstairs and nodding at Trish. "We'll take it." She said.

**-X-**

Alex and Piper pulled up to their new house, a trailer pulling behind them. Alex pulled into the driveway and put the car in park, looking over at the house. A light dusting of snow was falling on the roof, giving their home a wonderful, magical kind of look. Alex grinned at Piper and rubbed Piper's knuckles with her thumb. "Welcome home Piper." She whispered.

Piper looked over at Alex and smiled. "Welcome home Alex." She whispered back. Piper leaned over and kissed Alex, tangling her fingers in her black hair.

Alex pulled away from Piper slowly and brushed her blonde hair away from her face. "Later." She whispered, as Piper's eyes grew questioning. "We still have to unpack." She grinned, pressing one final soft kiss to Piper's lips.

Piper sighed and got out of the car, pulling on her gloves and grabbing some boxes before carrying them to the door.

**-X-**

They had started unpacking everything at around 8 o'clock that evening, and they were finished by 9:30 pm. They had taken all their clothes, books and little Knick knacks that they had collected over the past few weeks so that their temporary apartment would seem more like home. And of course they had taken the bed. Alex had insisted. She knew that Piper had spent quite a bit of time searching for it, and she did love that bed, so it came with them. But since their temporary apartment had been so small, even when they finished unpacking, their new house still seemed empty.

Alex looked around and shrugged. "It'll do." She said, grinning at Piper.

Piper shook her head. "Are you kidding?!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing!" she said, spinning around in the living room. "You're amazing." She said. She turned to Alex and smiled, kissing her gently, before pulling away and turning on the stereo, putting in a CD that they could dance to. Piper took Alex's hands and brought her into the nearly-bare living room, and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, pressing her forehead against Alex's.

Alex smiled, and wrapped her arms around Piper, pulling her close, so they could move in time to the music together.

Piper smiled and nodded softly. "I could get used to this." She whispered.

Alex grinned. "You should." She replied. "We can do this every night if you want to." She said, kissing Piper's forehead softly. Alex smiled and rested their foreheads together again.

Piper smiled. "You know what they say, 'too much of a good thing.'" She whispered.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, but what about too much of an amazing thing?" she asked.

Piper grinned softly and continued dancing, swaying with Alex, not paying attention to the music in the background.

They danced until the CD stopped playing, and Alex pressed another kiss to Piper's forehead. "Kid, the music stopped." She whispered.

Piper looked up at Alex, then back over to the stereo. "Did it?" she said, slightly amazed. "I didn't even notice." She grinned. "I was paying attention to you." She said, grinning.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she whispered, grinning slightly. She smiled again and kissed Piper, resting her hand on Piper's neck, gently running her thumb against Piper's chin.

Piper nodded and brought her hands up to Alex's hair, tangling her fingers in the dark strands and pressing her body against Alex's.

Alex lifted Piper and carried her towards the stairs, setting her down at the bottom of the stairs to kiss her again.

Piper grinned and quickly pushed away from Alex, darting up the stairs and towards the master bedroom.

Alex shook her head, grinning widely and followed her up. She caught up with Piper in the hall and kissed her again, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head as she pushed Piper against the wall. She let on free hand slip down and pull Piper's shirt over her head, allowing her hands free momentarily, before trapping them above her head again.

Piper moaned softly as Alex began to run her hand up and down her side, her thumb gently finding its way underneath the underwire of her bra.

Alex grinned and carried Piper the rest of the way to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. She laid Piper on the bed carefully and went to close the curtains.

Piper smiled and snuck up behind Alex, pressing a kiss to her neck as she shut the curtains. Piper brushed the thick black hair away from her neck and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, gently sucking at the point where her neck and shoulder met.

Alex smiled softly and closed her eyes, rubbing her hands against Piper's arms that were wrapped around her waist. Piper held Alex's hips and slowly turned her around, lifting Alex's own shirt off her body and throwing it to the side. Alex smiled at Piper and gently kissed her again, surprised to find that Piper's tongue was suddenly against her own lips. She grinned and allowed her own tongue to tangle with Piper's and found her hands wrapping themselves into Piper's blonde hair.

Piper let out a small whine from the back of her throat and began to walk backwards towards the bed again, leading Alex until the back of her legs hit the bed. Alex grinned and supported Piper as she leaned back and landed on the bed. Piper pulled herself further onto the bed and watched as Alex crawled towards her, kissing her way up Piper's stomach and neck, before pressing her lips against Piper's once again.

Piper smiled and kissed, letting her hands drop from cradling Alex's face as they kissed, to tracing their way down her stomach, and gently pushing Alex's jeans away from her hips. She swiftly undid the button and the zipper, and let her hands pull them away from Alex's waist, bringing her underwear along with them.

Piper suddenly grinned knowingly and flipped their positions, causing Alex to let out a squeal. Piper grinned down at her wife and pressed her hands against Alex's hips, holding her against the mattress. Piper shook her head slightly. "I've never heard that before." She whispered, bringing her head down to kiss Alex.

Alex shrugged. "Didn't exactly know that I made that sound." She whispered, cradling Piper's face in her hands. She quickly grabbed her glasses and threw them in the general direction of where the rest of her clothes were laying. Piper giggled softly and pressed a swift kiss to Alex's lips, before moving to kiss her neck. Her fingers began moving their way down Alex's hips and towards her thighs, softly tracing little designs on her flesh.

Alex whimpered and lifted Piper's head from her neck, kissing her fiercely. Piper grinned and finally allowed herself to touch Alex, dragging her index finger across her slit, up towards her clit and gently circling her clit with her finger. Alex moaned, pressing Piper's lips against hers even harder, almost as if it was an act of begging.

Piper pulled away and moved to take one of Alex's nipples in her teeth, gently tugging on it and swirling her tongue around the pink bud. Alex moaned loudly, arching her back slightly as Piper gently introduced her thumb to Alex's clit, pinching it softly.

"Pipes – Piper, please…" Alex moaned.

Piper grinned again and swiftly thrust two fingers into Alex, her thumb still circling the little bundle of nerves. Alex arched her back again and moaned loudly, her head rolling back as Piper curled her fingers inside of the raven-haired woman. Piper released Alex's nipple and looked down at her, smirking. "Tell me what you want." She whispered, her voice taking on a tone of darkness.

Alex whined loudly, her hands grasping at the bed spread underneath her. "Pip-err!" she exclaimed.

Piper grinned and began to withdraw her fingers. "Tell me." She hissed into Alex's ear, smiling darkly.

"I want your fingers inside me! Don't stop…more!" Alex cried, looking up at her wife.

Piper grinned and added another finger, thrusting into Alex and curling her fingers inside of her once again, circling her clit with her thumb, feeling Alex's walls beginning to contract with her climax. Piper thrust her fingers into Alex harder and watched as the raven-haired woman cried out as she hit her peak.

Piper grinned and withdrew her fingers once she was finished, gently licking them clean. She laid down next to Alex and grinned softly.

Alex caught her breath and looked over at Piper, who was grinning like someone who had just won the lottery. "Why so smile-y?" she whispered, turning onto her side and facing Piper.

Piper shrugged. "Just cause." She whispered in reply. She kissed Alex softly and smiled again.

Alex smiled back and kissed Piper. She pressed her hands to Piper's stomach, pushing past Piper's waistband and finding her center. Alex pushed Piper onto her back and began kissing her way down Piper's stomach, pulling down Piper's jeans slowly as she went.

Piper moaned softly and closed her eyes, tangling her hands in Alex's hair.

Alex smiled and gently laid a kiss on Piper's inner thigh, throwing Piper's jeans aside and spreading her legs apart as she nestled between them. Alex laid a kiss on Piper's center, before gently beginning to suck her clit, lapping at it with her tongue. Piper's moans grew louder, and her fingers began to pull at Alex's hair.

Alex watched as Piper's head rolled back and forth with pleasure, arching her back every so often. Suddenly Alex thrust her tongue into Piper, curling it into her, and lapping up Piper's juices. Alex could feel Piper's walls beginning to contact, and she pulled away quickly, much to Piper's protest, but then swiftly pressed three fingers into her, curling them inside of her.

Piper moaned loudly and arched her back as she came, and Alex grinned as she watched her wife come down from her climax. She laid down next to Piper, cleaning her fingers in her mouth, and pressing a soft kiss to Piper's neck.

Piper grinned and looked over at Alex. "I don't understand how I got so lucky." She whispered softly.

Alex shook her head and brushed Piper's hair out of her face. "I am the one who's lucky to have you." She whispered.

Piper grinned. "How 'bout we're both lucky." She said, smiling.

Alex chuckled softly. "Fine." She whispered. "We're both lucky."

Piper nodded and stared up at Alex for a while, not saying a word, and ran her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex grinned at her, and kissed her again, before pulling her into her arms and pulling the covers up over them. They laid there for hours, not sleeping, just talking softly and listening to each other.

They talked about anything and everything, and they were so preoccupied with each other that neither one of them noticed the headlights of a car driving past their house on a quiet street at around 2:30 in the morning.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my awesome readers, and the amazing reviewers! You guys are the BEST! <strong>

**I would have had this up sooner, but I don't like writing about people walking through houses, like when they are being shown a house by a realtor. It's just so boring. And then I needed to start this stupid research paper, and stuff, which made me freak out and I pretty much broke down crying. Anyways. I think I'll be dropping out of university and getting a job and working on my writing in my free time. **

**Again thank you readers and reviewers! Keep being awesome and doing your own thing!**

**Yet again: I own nothing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, okay, I get it! Lots of you guys just want Kubra to stay dead. So Kubra will stay dead. But that doesn't mean I don't have other plans for this story. I might just decide to throw a wrench in the plans and mess things up a little bit. But don't worry! I'll make sure that, eventually, things will come full circle and they'll end up happy again…eventually. **

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex had taken a sick day from work. A much needed sick day. She had tried to convince Piper that morning to stay home with her. She could imagine the two of them lying in bed, just talking quietly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. But Piper had insisted that she had to go to work, much to Alex's dismay. So Alex laid in bed on her own, her face pale and her stomach aching with the flu she had contracted.

Alex had drifted off to sleep not long after Piper had left for work, kissing her wife on the forehead before heading out the door. Since then, Alex hadn't woken up, she laid on the bed, breathing softly and dreaming about her beautiful wife, holding a young baby in her arms. Alex had a small smile on her face as the doorbell woke her up, which soon faded as she realized that it was in fact, just a dream. Alex groaned softly as the doorbell rang again, she sat up, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and trudged down the stairs to the front door. As she got to the bottom steps, she began yelling at the door, assuming that it was Piper. "Pipes, we really need to figure out a way so that you don't forget your keys all the time." She said, as she opened the door.

She had left her glasses up on the side table in their bedroom, but even without them she could see that it wasn't Piper. In fact, it wasn't anyone. Alex looked around, squinting in the sunlight that was bouncing off the snow and then looked at the doormat. A little white paper lay in contrast to their brown door mat, like a penguin among a group of parrots.

Alex knelt down and picked it up, latching the door behind her as she headed back upstairs. She looked over at the clock, noting the time of 4:15 pm. Piper would be finished work in fifteen minutes, and then home in another twenty or so. Alex grabbed her glasses, and looked at the little white paper. The paper was actually a small envelope. No home address or return address, no distinguishing marks of any kind. Alex opened the small thing and unfolded the little note that was packaged inside.

'Home is where you should feel safe.

That's not always the case.

Xo'

Alex rolled her eyes and threw the note on the side table, laying her glasses on top of the note. She and Piper had been in their new home for at least a month. The neighborhood kids should have knocked of their little 'welcome to the street' jokes by now. Alex shrugged it off, but couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling of having seen the handwriting somewhere before.

**-X-**

Piper walked through their front door at five o'clock. She had kept her promise and picked up some chicken soup on her way home. She dropped her jacket, pulled off her boots and brought the soup upstairs, opening the door to their bedroom as slowly and quietly as she could.

Alex had fallen asleep again. She laid facing the door to their room, her black hair falling across her face softly, her legs pulled up towards her stomach, but her arms laid out across the bed, as if she was trying to reach out and hold Piper.

Piper smiled softly and left the soup on the bedside table, moving Alex's arms so she could lay next to her. She brushed her wife's hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, letting her hand rest gently against Alex's cheek.

Alex's eyes fluttered open softly, taking in the image of Piper's face as she woke. She smiled softly, shutting her eyes momentarily, before grinning and nodding. "That's a nice way to wake up." She whispered.

Piper grinned, one hand laying under her cheek. "Feeling any better?" she whispered.

Alex nodded, closing her eyes again. "Now that you're home." She said.

Piper smiled softly and kissed Alex's forehead again. She looked over at Alex's side table and noticed the little note. "What's this?" she asked, reaching over her wife and pulling it out from under her glasses.

Alex looked up at the note and shrugged. "Just some neighborhood kids pulling pranks again." She muttered.

Piper looked at the note and shook her head. "I don't know Alex. They've never left anything like this before." She muttered.

Alex shook her head. "Don't worry." She said. "It'll be fine. Besides, who's going to mess with two ex-cons?" she said, chuckling softly.

Piper half-sneered, half-smiled at the other woman. "Alright." She whispered. "But if anything happens, I'm blaming you." She said, jokingly. She got up and grabbed the soup, coaxing Alex to sit up and take it.

Alex pushed her glasses onto her nose and smiled. "Thank you." She said, kissing Piper's forehead.

Piper smiled and laid down, her head in Alex's lap. "I really wish I could have stayed home with you today." She whispered.

Alex shook her head. "It's fine. I know you had a big meeting." She said.

Piper shrugged, looking up at Alex. "I still feel bad." She muttered. "But you look better." Piper said, her voice taking on an upbeat tone.

Alex grinned. "Maybe I'm allergic to you." She said, faking concern.

Piper elbowed the raven-haired woman gently. "Ha ha." She said drily.

Alex shook her head. "I slept all day. But I feel a bit better." She said. "At least it's a Friday." She said. "We've got the weekend for ourselves." She whispered.

Piper grinned at Alex. "That we do." She whispered back. She rested her hand against Alex's cheek again before smiling softly at her. "Now finish your soup." She said.

Alex chuckled again softly. "Yes ma'am."

**-X-**

Alex woke to a loud crash from downstairs. She quickly grabbed her glasses and looked over at the clock. 12:47 am. She shook Piper awake and held a finger to her lips. Alex grabbed one of Piper's high heeled shoes and held it like a club, she took Piper's hand, and began to head downstairs. Piper followed closely behind, holding onto the back of Alex's shirt as they walked down the stairs.

The front door was still firmly locked as they made their way through the house. As soon as they reached the back door, a blast of cold air hit them like a brick wall. Alex shook her head and looked around. "Whoever it was, they're gone now." She said.

Piper held onto Alex's hand tightly. "I'm calling the police." She muttered, grabbing the phone.

Alex nodded and let go of Piper's hand, dropping her shoe and holding her close to her chest. Alex knew that Piper didn't always do well in high-stress situations, although she had been getting better ever since Litchfield, but this was almost like a scene from a horror movie.

**-X-**

The police arrived ten minutes later to take their statements. They told the two that they would do what they could, but since there was so much crime elsewhere, it might take a while for someone to get back to them. Piper couldn't do anything but nod. Alex did most of the talking. It was only when Alex went to go close the door that she noticed the note hanging off the fridge.

'This is far from over.

Xo'

Alex didn't show Piper, she didn't want to worry her further. She crumpled the note and tossed it out the door into the snow, latching the door shut tightly. She thanked the officers, showed them the way out, and helped Piper back upstairs to bed.

Piper shook her head as the two laid down again. "This is a good neighborhood." She muttered, laying her head against Alex's chest. "I thought t-that we were safe." She stuttered.

Alex stroked Piper's hair. "Hey," she whispered. "I made you a promise, you remember?" she whispered. "I am going to keep you safe. Nothing is going to happen." She assured her. "The police are going to find this guy and we're going to press charges. We're going to see him persecuted." She whispered. "I promise you, I will keep you safe." She emphasized.

Piper nodded, wrapping her arms around Alex's stomach, listening to her heart. After a long while, Piper finally fell asleep.

Alex laid awake, staring up at their ceiling, still stroking Piper's soft blonde hair. Something wasn't right. Who would want to make them feel this insecure? In their own home, no less! Kubra was dead, and as far as Alex knew, everyone else was still in prison. She knew one thing, she had to get to the bottom of it. For Piper's sake. For their future.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to keep things interesting, alright?! Anyways, please read, review, and comment, criticize. I read it all, and I try to keep it all in mind when I write. <strong>

**I own nothing. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, I'm going to warn you all now, this is probably going to be taking a dark turn. Honestly, I knew it was probably going to turn out that way anyways. All I tend to watch is crime shows and things that tend to have a dark twist to them. But I will tell you this, I will have a happy ending for our favourite couple! I promise! In the end, it's all going to work out! I swear!**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex woke before Piper, who was still laying on her chest. For a first few moments, Alex didn't remember what had happened the night before. She just laid there, holding her wife, breathing in the clean smell of her shampoo, listening to her soft breathing. Then she remembered, and she held Piper even closer.

As Piper woke up, she screamed slightly, sitting up suddenly. Alex sat up and pulled Piper into her arms again, gently rock her, trying to calm her.

Piper shook her head and clutched at Alex's arms, her breathing fast and iritic. "Th-there was a m-man – he-he was g-going to kill you! H-had a gun – a gun! A k-knife…" she sobbed. Her fingers dug into Alex's arms and pulled at the shirt she was wearing. It was as if she was trying to hold onto Alex, like she was going to slip away into a dream.

Alex pulled Piper onto her lap and leaned back against the headboard, gently stroking her hair. Her other arm wrapped around Piper's waist, holding onto one of Piper's hands, running her thumb gently up and down the back of Piper's hand. She held Piper, just listening to her.

Piper shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "…tied me up...made – made me w-watch." She whispered. "He was going to kill you." She said again.

Alex shook her head. She took Piper's face in her hands and turned her to look at her. "Listen to me." She said, looking into Piper's eyes. "It was one time. It was probably just some homeless guy looking for something to steal so he could pawn it off." She assured her wife. She searched Piper's eyes, trying to let her know that it was going to be okay. That somehow, it would be okay. She wiped Piper's tears away, gently stroking Piper's cheeks with her thumbs. "We'll go out and get a security system or a dog or something." She said, nodding gently.

Piper nodded. "B-but, can we just stay home…?" she asked softly. "Just for today?" she muttered.

Alex nodded. "Sure Pipes." She whispered. She let Piper lay her head back against her chest, and they laid there quietly, watching the snow fall from outside their window.

**-X-**

_Two weeks later:_

Piper had been on edge ever since the break-in, rarely ever wanting to leave the house except for work. And even then it wasn't easy to get her out of the house. She had taken quite a few days off. But two weeks after the break-in, Alex decided to take the afternoon off work and surprise Piper when she got home.

Alex made a trip to a local pet store, quickly picking out a Great Dane puppy, and everything they would need for her. Then she quickly went to the nearest animal shelter. She had done some research the night before, and found out that they had a Doberman Pinscher up for adoption.

When Alex reached the shelter, she brought the little puppy in with her, and went to talk to the director of the shelter.

"Here she is." The director, Forest, brought the Doberman out on a long leash.

Alex grinned as the puppy and the Doberman began sniffing at each other, then playing with each other. She looked up at the director and nodded. "She seems like a perfect fit." Alex said.

Forest nodded. "Jay here is very good with other dogs, and with a little training, she would make a very good guard dog." She said. "Her last home wasn't suitable for her though, so she needs a patient owner, with lots of love."

Alex nodded. "Well, this little pup here will be a companion for her, and my wife and I both love animals." She said.

Forest nodded. "I think Jay will be a perfect fit for you both from what you told me last night." She said, smiling. "I'm glad someone came to adopt Jay here. A few more days and she would have had to been put down." She explained.

Alex nodded, and knelt down to the dog's level. She let Jay come to her, before gently petting the beautiful dog. She grinned and looked back up at Forest. "She's perfect." She said.

**-X-**

Alex brought the dogs into the house, setting up food dishes and putting on the new dog collars. She sat down in the living room (which still only contained one couch) and began throwing around a chew toy for the dogs to play with.

Alex grinned at the two dogs, and looked up as she heard the front door open. She stood quickly and held the two dogs by the collars.

"Alex?" Piper's voice called out.

"In here!" she called back.

Piper walked towards the living room, leaving her shoes in the front entrance with her jacket. She turned the corner into the living room and looked over at Alex, excitement growing on her face.

"Alex, what did you do?" Piper asked. She smiled and walked over to the two dogs.

Alex let the dogs go and let them approach her wife, watching Jay closely.

Piper let the dogs approach her, letting Jay sniff at her before she pet the Doberman. She knelt down and pet the two dogs, letting the puppy jump up on her and lick her face. Piper laughed and grinned, falling backwards onto the floor as both the dogs began to lick her face.

Alex grinned at her wife with the dogs. "You know, that's the first time I've heard you laugh in over two weeks." She said quietly. She sat down next to Piper. Jay came over and sat next to Alex, letting Piper pet the puppy. Piper pulled the puppy into her lap and sat facing Alex.

"I've just been worried." Piper whispered. "Ever since they broke in, it's just been nightmares and worrying." She said quietly.

Alex nodded. "I know." She said, reaching out to pet their puppy. "But we don't have to worry anymore." She assured the blonde. She gently pet Jay, and nodded. "With a little time and patience, Jay here is going to be a great guard dog." She said. "And when we decide to start our family, she'll be a great family dog too." Alex said.

Piper grinned. "They're perfect." She said, gently petting Jay. She looked down at the puppy sitting in her lap. "So what's this little one's name?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "It's up to you." She said.

Piper smiled widely and picked up the puppy, looking into her face. "What about Rain?" she asked, looking over at Alex, who nodded.

"Rain sounds perfect." She whispered.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Rain and Jay." She said. "They're perfect." She nodded. "And so are you." Piper scooted over to sit next to Alex and kissed her firmly. She pulled away and grabbed the chew toy, throwing it and watching the two dogs play with each other. Jay always seemed to be the one who ended up getting to the chew toy first, but she let Rain get it and bring it back over to Alex and Piper, who threw it again.

**-X-**

When Alex woke up, Piper wasn't lying next to her. She grabbed her glasses and noticed a light blue sheet of paper with Piper's handwriting on it.

'Took Rain and Jay for a walk. There's coffee in the kitchen. We can make breakfast when I get back, if you want. I'll see you in a little bit. I love you. – Pipes'

Alex grinned softly and laid her head back down. She probably hadn't been gone too long, but she probably wouldn't take them on a long walk either.

Alex heard a knock on the door and quickly made her way downstairs. She opened the door to reveal a cute little redhead standing on the front step.

"My car broke down. Can I use your phone to call triple 'A'?" the short woman asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow and opened the door to let her in. She shut the door and pointed towards the kitchen. "In there." She said. She led the redhead into the kitchen and turned to face her, holding the phone in one hand.

The redhead pulled one hand out of her pocket and sprayed Alex with some sort of mist, causing Alex to cough, then she dropped to the floor like a stone, hitting her head on the corner of the island on her way down.

**-X-**

Piper opened the door and let the dogs off their leashes, letting them run into the house. Piper looked around and called out for Alex.

"Are you awake?" Piper called out. "Alex…?" Piper ran up the stairs and looked into their bedroom. "Alex?" Suddenly Jay began to bark loudly. Piper sprinted back down the stairs and towards the dogs.

She stopped suddenly as she saw their phone laying on the floor, and noticed a streak of blood on the floor and a few stray black hairs on the corner of the island.

Piper began to hyperventilate. She dropped to the floor and scooted to sit against the wall. Rain howled quietly and laid her head on Piper's lap. Jay sniffed around and began growling slightly.

Piper shook her head clear and pulled out her cell, quickly dialing 911. "My-my wi-wife! Someone took her!" she cried. "She's gone! –w-worst nightmare…n-nightmare…" she sobbed.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I'm currently writing the next chapter, so don't worry, I won't leave the story like this for long! Thanks for reading my dear readers! And thanks for all the feedback you guys give me! You guys are the BEST! <strong>

**I own nothing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**-X-**

Piper was still sitting on the floor as the police arrived. The taped off the kitchen and led Piper to the stairs, asking her calmly multiple times before she could even speak.

"What happened?" The female officer asked her yet again.

Piper shook her head and licked her lips. "I-um…I took the dogs for a walk…and wh-when I got back, s-she was gone." She muttered. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" she cried.

The officer nodded and left Piper sitting there.

Piper dropped her head into her hands and sobbed quietly. "Why?" she sobbed quietly to herself. "Why, why, why?"

**-X-**

Alex woke up with a fuzzy mouth and blurred vision. She shook her head and blinked a few times looking around at her surroundings. She coughed slightly and tried to stand, before realizing that she was tied to a chair. She pulled at the ropes around her wrists and ankles and shook her head, growling slightly.

She huffed loudly and shook her hair out of her face.

"So." A voice said from in the shadows. "You're finally out."

Alex narrowed her eyes, shaking her throbbing head again, wracking her brain, trying to place the voice. "Been out for a while now." She responded darkly. "If it takes you that long to track me down, well, that definitely tells me something about your tracking skills." She scoffed.

The voice stepped out from the shadows, keeping the light behind him so she couldn't see his face. "Does it now?" he said. "Because I know where you previously lived, and where you currently live. I know where you work. Where you shop. Where you walk and where you go for dog food. I know everything." He said darkly, not getting a rise out of her. He took a step closer, and leaned forwards. "I know where Piper works." He hissed. "I know the route she takes when she walks your dogs. …I. Know. Everything." He said.

Alex pulled again at the ropes and snarled slightly.

The figure laughed and stood up straight again. "You promised to keep her safe, right? Who's keeping you safe?" he hissed.

Alex gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "I can take care of myself." She hissed. "But why don't I prove that to you?" she asked. "I mean, you're obviously not very strong or confident. Otherwise you wouldn't have me tied to this fucking chair. You'd show your face." She said, grinning slightly. "You're just a scared little shit-head who feels emasculated by a tall, strong, lesbian woman."

Alex grinned and began fiddling with the knots that held her hands together. "Come on." She said, "Admit it. You're scared of me!" she laughed. She smiled widely and narrowed her eyes, laughing again.

The figure was shaking with anger, and Alex could see it. She kept laughing, provoking a rise out of him, until he snapped and hit her over the head with a vase.

**-X-**

Piper shut the door as the police left. They didn't get any leads, and Piper couldn't tell them anything. She made sure to tell them about every person in the cartel, but they assured her that no one had gotten out. No one had escaped, and no one had been paroled or released. And Piper didn't have a clue who else would be out for Alex.

Piper locked the doors and shut the curtains to the windows. She took the dogs upstairs and laid down on the bed that she shared with Alex. She let Rain and Jay lay down with her, trying to get some sleep. But as soon as she began to fall asleep, the only thing she saw was Alex. Alex lying dead in a gutter, or Alex pleading for her life. Piper sat on the bed and pet the dogs until the sun rose, crying softly, pleading with a god she didn't believe in to bring her wife home safe.

**-X-**

Alex woke up on a bed, arms tied behind her and tied to the frame of the bed, but so she could still sit up. She shook her head again which was pounding even more than before. Automatically, her fingers moved to try and untie the knots again.

_Whoever this is,_ Alex thought to herself, _at least they aren't very good at knot-tying._

**-X-**

Piper stayed at home, worried sick about Alex. She sat at the island, nursing a cup of coffee. She sighed and shook her head. The phone rang suddenly and Piper scrambled to pick it up. "Hello?" she said suddenly.

"Hi there Piper."

"Larry? What do you want?" Piper asked.

She heard Larry chuckling on the other end. "What, can't I just call to see what my ex-fiancée is up to?" he said.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "No." she said bluntly.

Larry sighed. "Fine." He said. "Polly broke things off with me and I knew that you were out now. I thought maybe I still had a chance."

Piper laughed loudly into the phone. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She said. She shook her head and spoke very clearly into the phone. "Listen to me very carefully. I am married now. To Alex. I love Alex. I would chose her over you any day. Even if I wasn't married, and if I wasn't with Alex, I would never go back to you." She snarled. "Don't ever call me again." She hissed. She hung up the phone and laid her head on the counter sobbing loudly.

**-X-**

It took Alex twenty-five minutes to untie the knots behind her back, and when she finally got them undone, she stood up too quickly, and had to sit back down again. Alex looked down at her feet and shook her head again. Slowly, she stood and tip-toed towards the door, opening it a crack and peering through. She saw a head of dark curly hair laying on another bed.

Alex opened the door further and crept into the room, looking for a way out. She looked down at the mysterious figure and finally realized why the handwriting had looked so familiar, why she knew the voice.

Alex shook her head. It would be better to find a way out and get back at him later. She lifted a curtain and found a small window that she would be able to fit through. She slowly opened the window and clambered through as best she could. She landed in a large snow bank and tumbled down it. She stopped herself from rolling with her hands and lifted herself out from the snow.

She had a t-shirt, a thin pair of sweat pants and slippers, but that was it. She shivered, noting the address of the house and headed back towards the main street. She shivered again in the cold winter air and walked as quickly as she could.

Alex managed to find her way home. However it took her almost an hour and a half to walk there. She knocked on the door, her hands were curled into fists from the cold, so she couldn't open the door herself.

Piper ran over to the door and opened it. She nearly fainted when she saw Alex standing there, shivering in her slippers. Piper wrapped her arms around her and pulled her inside, slamming the door behind them. Piper helped Alex upstairs to their room and got her under the covers. "I'm going to go get you some soup and call an ambulance." She said.

Alex grabbed Piper's hand before she could move. "N-n-no." she whispered. She pulled her into the bed with her. "J-just…just lay with me for a m-m-minute." She whispered.

Piper looked down at her shivering wife. She looked so small and cold, Piper couldn't leave her alone again. She laid down and pulled the covers over them, wrapping her arms around Alex. Alex nuzzled up next to her, resting her head in the crook of Piper's neck. Piper shook her head and kissed the top of her head. "I thought I lost you." She whispered.

Alex grinned and shook her head. "N-not a ch-c-ch-chance." She whispered.

Piper nodded. After a few minutes she pulled out her cell and called an ambulance, then the police, letting them know that Alex was home.

**-X-**

The paramedics checked Alex out, taking her vitals and asking her question after question about her head.

Alex groaned and told them what she could, but she refused to be taken to the hospital. Piper didn't force her, so the paramedics left, advising Piper that Alex probably had a concussion, and to keep her from stressing herself. They told her to have her get lots of rest, and to avoid too much mental stimulation. Not too much reading or TV or physical exercise. Piper assured them that she would keep Alex from straining herself.

The police had been there as the paramedics were, and they tried to get as much information out of Alex as they could. But Alex didn't give them much to work with. "I don't know!" she had said. "I just remember undoing the knots around my wrists and then running down the street. I didn't see an address or anyone. I just ran." She had told them.

Piper led everyone out and laid down to Alex after they left. She held Alex against her and pressed her forehead against Alex's. She sighed slightly and held Alex's hands. She shook her head and began thinking. "Maybe we should move." Piper whispered softly.

Alex shook her head, grinning softly. "What?" she said.

Piper shrugged. "I mean, you were kidnapped!" she said, alarmed. "And I got this weird call from Larry an-"

Alex stopped Piper. "Wait, what? Larry?" she hissed. "What did he say?"

Piper shook her head. "He said that Polly dumped his ass. He wanted to know if he had a shot with me." She said.

Alex laughed slightly. "So that's his plan." She hissed.

Piper shook her head. "Wait, what?" she muttered.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "It was him." She hissed. "It was all a ruse. He hired some redhead bitch to come in and knock me out with some kind of gas. He brought me to some house and tied me up, tried to scare me." She said. "Little twerp knocked me over the head with a vase." She muttered.

Piper shook her head. "That fucking shit-head!" she hissed. "But why didn't you tell this to the police?" she asked.

Alex shook her head. "Cause we are going to get back at him." She said, grinning darkly. "You and me. We're going to give him a taste of his own medicine baby." She whispered. She kissed Piper, gently nipping at Piper's lower lip, rolling on top of her.

Piper pulled away slowly, whining softly. "We can't." She whispered. "They said you can't do anything strenuous." She whispered.

Alex shook her head and sighed. "Ugh…" she muttered. "Fine." She sighed, rolling onto her side. "But as soon as I'm better…" she whispered into Piper's ear.

Piper shivered slightly, grinning at her wife. "As soon as you're better." She whispered. She kissed Alex firmly, holding Alex's face in her hands. "God, I love you." she whispered to Alex.

Alex smiled. "I love you too kid." She whispered. She smirked at Piper and held her in her arms.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to you, I won't kill anyone off, for those of you so worried that I'd kill off Alex or Piper. Trust me, that isn't going to happen. Anyways, I love you dear readers, you are all amazing! Please read and review! Thanks to all of you who already have! <strong>

**I feel like I shouldn't have to say this again, but I should, just in case. I own nothing! **


	20. Chapter 20

**-X-**

Alex woke slowly, listening to the sound of Piper's breathing, like she usually did. She let out a soft 'hmm', causing Piper to roll over and face Alex, still asleep. Alex grinned softly and pressed gentle kisses to her wife's face, waking her slowly with her little barrage of kisses.

Piper's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in the sight of the stunning raven-haired woman lying next to her. She sighed contently, closing her eyes again and shaking her head. "I swear to god, if this is a dream, when I wake up, I'm going to die if you aren't lying there next to me." She muttered.

Alex kissed her again softly, nipping once again at her lower lip. "I can make sure you're awake if you'd like." She whispered. She grinned and gently pinched Piper's side, earning a little yelp from the blonde. She opened her eyes, narrowing her gaze at Alex and sneering at her slightly. Alex chuckled softly and grinned. "You're awake." She whispered.

Piper shook her head and giggled softly. "I missed you." She whispered, stroking Alex's face softly. She pushed the dark hair behind Alex's ear, staring into her eyes for the longest time, she shook her head again and laughed softly at herself.

"What?" Alex said, laughing slightly at Piper's laughter.

Piper shook her head. "I was praying the other night." She muttered. "Praying to someone that I don't even believe exists, that he would bring you home." She said quietly.

Alex shook her head. "No more praying." She whispered. "I'm here Pipes." She said softly. She kissed her wife again and linked their fingers together. "I am not going anywhere." She said.

Piper nodded and kissed Alex again, moving Alex's hand up to her neck, while she rested her own hand on Alex's cheek, gently running her thumb across the smooth skin of her cheek. Each kiss was filled with the fear and love that Piper felt when she first realized what had happened, and each kiss grew more and more frantic. It was as if Piper was fighting with an invisible force that wanted to tear them apart.

Alex suddenly pulled away, holding Piper's face in her hands and shaking her head. "What about what you said last night?" she whispered.

Piper swallowed and nodded. "Right." She whispered. "How's your head?" she whispered.

Alex shrugged, "Feels fine." She said, smirking at her wife.

Piper shook her head. "You are terrible." She hissed.

Alex smiled. "But you love me anyways." She said.

Piper shook her head. "I do." She whispered, moving back to kiss Alex again. "God, I fucking love you so much." She said. She sat up, pulling Alex along with her and straddled Alex's lap. Piper pulled at Alex's shirt, lifting it over her head and letting her fingers trace back down Alex's body, memorizing every inch of her skin. Her fingertips drifted down Alex's neck, tracing the smooth contours of her collar bone, down to cup her breasts, kneading her nipples softly with her fingertips.

Alex began to feel heat pooling in her center, she let out a tiny moan and grabbed one of Piper's hands, trailing it from her breast, down her stomach and past the waistband of her underwear. She groaned softly as Piper's fingertips dropped beneath the curls that covered her and dipped ever closer to the little bundle of nerves.

Alex let Piper take over, and pulled her shirt up over her head, whimpering as Piper's hand left her center momentarily, and gasping as they returned to their previous position. Alex dropped her own hand down to Piper's center, watching her face as she slipped one finger below the lips and across her slit.

Piper's eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure, moaning softly. She opened her eyes once again and looked into Alex's, nodding gently.

They each slipped two fingers into each other, matching each other's pace. The sounds of their ragged breathing filled the room, every so often being replaced by a moan.

Piper kissed Alex's lips, gently pulling at her lower lip with her teeth before releasing Alex's lip and kissing her way down to her neck. She sucked at the tender flesh of Alex's neck, nipping at it slightly as she marked Alex's neck, then gently soothing the spot with tender flicks of her tongue.

Alex's moans grew in volume, and her fingers began to weaken, distracted from their original purpose. She wrapped her arm around Piper's neck and drew her breath in sharply as Piper nipped at her pulse point, causing her to shiver with ecstasy, and fully withdraw her fingers from Piper's center.

Piper took that as a sign that she was indeed doing something right. She switched to the opposite side of Alex's neck and pushed her leg in between Alex's thighs, using it to help her thrust into Alex.

Alex moaned loudly and moved her hips against Piper's hand, grinding against her hand with as much force as she could muster.

Piper's lips moved down from Alex's neck to focus on her collarbone, nipping more firmly at the area, but still soothing each area with her tongue.

Alex shook her head slightly as it rolled back, letting her black hair drape down her back and pressing her breasts against Piper.

Piper released Alex's collarbone from her lips and slowly curled her fingers inside Alex, watching her face as a look of pure bliss passed over her. She grinned at the dark haired woman and gently tilted her head towards Piper's own, firmly kissing Alex finally came, still riding Piper's hand as she came down from her climax.

Alex looked over at Piper and shook her head. "Fuck you." She whispered, grinning.

Piper smiled and shook her head. "I can wait." She said. She just wanted to watch Alex, at least for a little while. She wanted to memorize her face, from the way she raised her eyebrows, to the colour of her eyes, her flawless skin, even to the way her hair fell into her face. She kissed Alex again, and pressed their foreheads together, closing her eyes and listening to Alex's breathing.

Alex watched her close her eyes. She lifted a hand and rested it against Piper's cheek, gently watching her. Piper shook her head as tears began to fall from her eyes and Alex slowly wiped them away. "I'm here." She whispered, holding Piper's face in her hands. "We're going to get that little shit-head back." She muttered.

Piper nodded. "I know." She whispered.

**-X-**

Alex slipped her boots onto her feet before looking over at Piper. "Ready?" she asked.

Piper nodded. She held Jay's leash in her hand, and handed Rain's to Alex.

Alex pulled Piper over to her and kissed her fiercely, pulling Piper's body against hers, their jackets providing some very unwanted resistance. She pulled back after a long while and gazed into Piper's eyes.

Piper nodded and held onto Jay's leash firmly. "Let's go." She said darkly.

Alex nodded and opened the door, locking it behind them and got into their car, driving back to the house Larry had held her in. She took a good look at the place, shaking her head.

The house itself looked like it was falling apart. The paint was peeling, and the stairs up to the porch were falling in on themselves. And from the outside, it looked like it hadn't had any repairs done.

Piper's mouth fell open as she looked at the place. "It looks abandoned almost." She said.

Alex shrugged and sighed slightly. "I guess lover-boy isn't doing so well." She muttered. She got out of the car and let the dogs out, holding onto their leashes as she made her way around to the passenger's side. She handed Piper Jay's leash and nodded. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" she asked. "Because if you don't, I can go in on my own." She assured Piper.

Piper shook her head in response. "I'm not taking the chance of losing you again." She said. She kissed Alex quickly before nodding at her and heading up the creaky old stairs. She knocked on the door loudly and held onto Jay's collar.

Alex stood beside the door so Larry wouldn't see her right away, not until she wanted him to see her.

Larry opened the door slowly, revealing an unshaven face, an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Piper put on her best sad smile and looked up at Larry innocently. "Hi." She whispered, sniffling slightly.

Larry looked at her confused. "Piper…what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at his ex-fiancée with curiosity.

Piper frowned slightly. "Well…..I – I just…" she broke off, hiding her face and crying slightly.

Alex grinned, holding Rain so that she wouldn't give her away.

Larry opened the door a bit wider and motioned for Piper to come in. Piper sniffed again and walked through the door, suddenly jamming her foot against it. Alex took that as her chance and stepped in front of Larry, stepping into the old house and closing the door behind all of them.

Piper let Jay off her leash, who growled at Larry and barked a few times. Rain followed the older dog's lead and barked at the man, who jumped back into a corner.

Alex moved over to Piper and wrapped her arm around her waist, placing a kiss to her neck before turning back to face Larry.

"So." Alex said suddenly, holding her head high. "You thought that, just because Molly broke up with you, my Piper would take you back, just like that?" she said, snapping her fingers to emphasize her point.

Larry stared down at the dogs, and shook his head. "N-no." he stuttered.

Piper took a step forwards, stepping between the dogs and getting into Larry's face. "So what then? Oh, I know. You thought that if you got Alex out of the picture, _then _I would come crawling back to you, right?" she said, laughing at him.

Larry's face grew red suddenly and he stepped forwards, slapping Piper across the face. Piper stumbled backwards, into Alex's arms. The dogs jumped forwards, snapping their teeth at him. Rain bit at Larry's shin, drawing blood and growling as the two dogs waited for any signal to attack.

Piper hugged Alex, hiding her face from Larry. Alex rubbed her arms, lifting her chin to see how badly she was hurt. Then she turned to Larry, fuming. She held Piper behind her and stepped towards the shorter man. She glared at him before slapping him across the face in return. She grabbed his face with one hand and turned him to look at her. "You want to hit someone?" she hissed. "You really want to hit someone? Go ahead. Hit me!" she snapped. "But you know I'm going to fight back." She let go of his face and pulled the dogs back to protect Piper. She stood up straight and looked back at Larry. "Come on! You really want to hit someone? Go for it!" she roared at him.

Larry shrank back and shook his head. Alex nodded, "That's what I thought." She hissed. She turned back to Piper and held her against her chest. Alex pulled out her phone and called the number that the police gave her to call if she remembered anything, quickly telling them that she remembered it all, and that they needed to get there right away.

The police arrived within two minutes. They quickly arrested Larry and got Alex's side of the story.

"We were driving past, heading to the dog park when he flagged us down, claiming to have a medical emergency. Piper got out and tried to help him, and when I saw his face I remembered everything. I tried to warn Piper, but he dragged her into the house. Since we had our guard dogs with us, I got them out of the car and brought them into the house with me. That's when he hit Piper, so I let the dogs go and he jumped back. When I called the dogs back to us, he tried to attack me, so I hit him. That's when I called you." She said, thinking on the fly.

The police officer nodded, looking over at the squad car that Larry had been placed in. "Well, since he isn't talking, I think it's fair to say that he was humiliated by you." She said to Alex. "In my opinion, he looks like a sleazy guy anyways." She whispered. "We'll take him down and book him." She said.

Alex nodded, muttering a quick thank you and getting the dogs and Piper back into the car before driving home. Once they got into the house, Alex helped Piper get her jacket off, holding her face in her hands again. "I am so sorry Pipes." She whispered, shaking her head. "I should have told the police everything in the first place." She muttered.

Piper shook her head. "It's okay." She whispered, holding onto Alex's hand. "I wanted to get back at him too." She said, nodding.

Alex shook her head. "I put you in harm's way." She said, looking away from Piper. "Again!" she pulled away from the blonde woman and dropped her head. "I made you a promise. I said that I was going to keep you safe." She whispered. "And I couldn't keep it." She said. Tears rose to her eyes and she wiped them away angrily.

Piper lifted Alex's face to look into her own and shook her head. "But you did." She whispered. "When Larry broke in, you were there to protect me. You weren't going to let anything happen. You went out and you got our amazing dogs. And when he hit me, you were there, and as soon as your arms were around me, I knew that nothing was going to happen to me. Because you wouldn't let it." She said. "The only time I didn't feel safe, was when you weren't with me." She told Alex.

Alex nodded slowly and kissed Piper softly. She took her by the hand and brought her into the living room, putting on some music and wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing their foreheads together.

Piper followed her lead, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, and closing her eyes as their heads fell together. "I love you, Alex Vause." She whispered, opening her eyes to look at the dark-haired woman.

Alex grinned softly, sadly. "Words cannot express how much I love you, Piper Chapman." She whispered.

Piper smiled softly and kissed her wife, holding Alex's face, filling their kiss with the love and passion that she had never had with anyone else. Trying to express to her that only one person could make her feel that way. That Alex was the only one she was meant to be with.

Alex kissed her back fiercely, still angry at herself for letting Larry get anywhere near Piper. She pulled away slowly and stroked Piper's face gently. She could see the spot where Larry's hand had made contact with her skin, and she knew that there would at least be a bruise on her beautiful wife's face. Alex couldn't help but feel responsible for it, and she hated herself for that. But Piper was okay, other than that, and she wouldn't want Alex to dwell on things like that. So Alex let the thought leave her mind, and focused on dancing with her stunning wife, gently swaying to the music as the sun fell and the night drew on.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why it took me so long to write this one. Usually I can type out a chapter in 1, maybe 2 hours tops. But I've been working on this one for a few days. Maybe that's a good thing…?<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!** **I'm not really sure where I'm going to go after this…I'll probably think of something. **

**Alrighty! Reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you dear readers!**

**I own nothing. **


	21. Chapter 21

**-X-**

Alex opened her eyes groggily, looking around at their blurry bedroom. She and Piper had danced late into the night, continuing even after the music had stopped. When Piper rested her head against Alex's shoulder, and began muttering quietly, Alex knew that she was getting tired, but Piper wouldn't admit it. She had gently lifted Piper up and carried her up to their room, laying down next to her and gently tucking little strands of hair behind her ear as she fell asleep.

Alex rolled onto her side to see Piper, awake, and gently running her finger through Alex's hair. Alex reached for her glasses and put them on, taking in Piper's face. The mark left by Larry had turned into a dark bruise, covering almost all of her left cheek. Alex shook her head again and sighed. "I'm so sorry Pipes." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. "I'm fine." She assured her wife. "You spent almost all of last night apologizing, and it wasn't even your fault." She said.

Alex shook her head. "I still feel terrible." She whispered.

"Well quit it." Piper responded firmly. Alex looked back over at Piper curiously, raising an eyebrow. "If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I should have made myself very clear when Larry broke up with me. I should have told him that there was no chance he would ever get me back if things went south." She whispered.

Alex sighed and nodded. She gazed into Piper's eyes and kissed her softly, before pulling away. She ran her thumb against Piper's cheek and smiled softly. "What do you think our kids will be like?" Piper asked softly, smiling at Alex.

Alex smiled and brushed Piper's hair out of her face. "Well, I think they'll have your cleverness, and your eyes and nose and lips and-"

"Wait, what are they going to inherit from you?" Piper asked, smiling at Alex.

The taller woman shrugged. "Nothing if I can help it." She said, smirking slightly at her wife. She shrugged and shook her head. "Maybe they can get my height."

Piper smiled, "Sounds good to me." She whispered.

Alex smiled and nodded. "Then that sounds good to me too." She replied. Alex kissed Piper again and tangled her fingers in the long blonde hair that framed Piper's face, running her fingers through it and pulling away again. "So, do you want to make an appointment to see a specialist?" she asked.

Piper nodded. "Let's start our family." She whispered, smiling widely at her wife.

**-X-**

_Seven months later:_

Alex and Piper had visited more than one doctor before the finally decided together on which one to go to. They had chosen a more experienced doctor, who had great recommendations. The doctor had put them both through a battery of tests, finding out different things that didn't really make any sense to either of them, even when the doctor explained it thoroughly. They just wanted to know if it would be possible for either of them to carry a baby. The tests had shown that either of them would have been perfectly fine carrying the child, but after some discussion, Alex and Piper decided that it would be Piper who would carry their baby.

Two months after they went to the doctor, they began the insemination process. The first time they tried, something happened and it didn't work. Piper had been so upset. Alex had to remind her that it was rare that anyone became pregnant on their first try, and that it might take a few times for her to become pregnant.

But the second time was a success. Alex and Piper had both been over the moon with joy, the night they found out, they stayed up all night, talking about everything. What trips they could take, whether they wanted a boy or a girl, what school they would enroll their baby in when the time came, even up to what they baby might become when he or she grew up.

Alex came home one day to find that Piper had come home early. Being five months pregnant, Alex wasn't too worried when Piper wanted to do things on a whim. The week before, she had gone out and bought a brand new wood changing table for the nursery.

Piper was lying across the couch, her feet and head propped up on each arm of the couch, when she looked up to see Alex walk into the living room.

"Hi Al." she said, smiling up at her wife.

Alex grinned, walking over to Piper and kissing her forehead. "Hey babe." She whispered. She lifted Piper's feet and sat down, placing her feet on her lap and rubbing her ankles. Even though she was only five months along, Piper was definitely beginning to show.

Piper held up some sheets of paper with different styles of handwriting on them. She handed them to Alex and laid back on the couch again. "Letters from Litchfield." She said, grinning slightly.

Alex smiled and looked at the different pages. She could distinctly recognize Nicky's handwriting, as well as Morello's. Alex and Piper had written them a week or two before, letting them know how they were doing. They had told them about their wedding, as well as the break-in and Larry's foiled plot to break them up, carefully leaving the little note about Piper being pregnant until the end of the letter.

Alex glanced at the letters and smiled, skimming each one quickly. "Well that's pretty much what I was expecting." She said. "Morello is very excited and Nicky doesn't seem to be too enthusiastic." She said, looking over at Piper, who shrugged. "What can you expect from Nicky?" she said, laughing slightly.

Alex nodded, grinning and threw the letters onto their coffee table. She managed to maneuver herself so that Piper was laying on top of her on the couch, her head resting on Alex's shoulder. She shook her head and sighed quietly. "You know, we aren't going to be able to do this for too much longer." She whispered, her hand rubbing her enlarged belly. "I'm going to be way too big." She muttered.

Alex shook her head, kissing the top of Piper's. "Never." She muttered. She placed her own hand next to Piper's, rubbing her stomach softly. Piper sighed gently and wrapped her arms around Alex, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Alex's hand pressed against her stomach.

"What if its twins?" Piper whispered suddenly.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What?" she said with a tone of laughter.

Piper turned her head and looked up at Alex. "I'm serious." She replied. "What if we've got more than one baby in here?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "Then we'll buy two of everything." She said, punctuating her sentence with a sharp nod of her head. She grinned and looked down at Piper, who looked less than amused. Alex sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around her wife. "Okay, well if we do have twins, then they can share a room for the first few years, and then we can move them into their own separate rooms." She said. "We've got enough space for more than one baby," Alex insisted.

Piper nodded. "I know we have the space." She said. "I'm just worried." She muttered.

Alex shook her head. "About what?" she asked.

Piper shrugged. "Well, what-what if, I'm not ready to be a mother?" she asked. "I don't want to turn out like my mother." Piper said firmly, shuddering at the thought.

Alex sat up and held Piper's shoulders, turning the blonde woman to face her. "You will not be anything like your mother." Alex said firmly. "Want to know why? It's because you are special. You're kind, and caring, and you have so much love to give to everyone. From what I know about your mother, she is the complete opposite." Alex said. She held Piper's face in her hands and smiled softly. "You are going to be the best mother that anyone could ever want." She whispered.

Piper smiled softly and looked away from Alex, her cheeks reddening with the kind words Alex had said. "You always know what to say." She whispered, looking back up at the raven-haired woman. She kissed her softly and smiled. "You're going to make a great mom too." She said, smiling at Alex.

Alex grinned. "Thanks kid." She whispered. She kissed Piper's forehead before standing up, holding onto Piper's hand and pulling her gently off the couch and towards the kitchen so they could start dinner.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is one of my favourite chapters, personally. But then again, being the author, maybe I shouldn't have a favourite chapter…Oh well!<strong>

**So anyways, what do you guys think? I would really love to hear all your comments, and your ideas for the next chapter, even! **

**Thanks again for reading guys. Please review and leave me some comments and criticisms if you liked this chapter! Thanks!**

**I own nothing. **


	22. Chapter 22

**-X-**

Alex stood beside Piper, holding her hand as a technician placed the ultrasound wand against her stomach, glancing over at the screen to decipher the black and white images that the two women were seeing. The technician pointed at a small white blur on the screen. "There's one fist." She said to the two.

Alex gave Piper's hand a squeeze, feeling her heart racing as they watched. The technician pointed out the head, and the torso, and then turned to face them. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" she asked.

Alex looked down at Piper, who nodded enthusiastically. Alex grinned and nodded. "Definitely." She said, looking back up at the technician.

The tech nodded, grinning as well, and moved the wand across Piper's stomach. "Well, it looks like a little baby girl." She said, looking back over at Alex and Piper.

Piper squeezed Alex's hand and smiled widely, clearly overjoyed. She pulled Alex towards her and kissed her quickly, looking back at the tech as she pulled away and stared at the screen. "So, she's okay, right?" she said. "I mean, she's got both arms and legs and everything?" Piper asked quickly.

The technician nodded, still looking at the screen and moving the wand. "Yes, two legs, two arms, two hands and two fee-" She broke off, staring intently at the screen. She moved the wand back and forth a few times, studying the images carefully.

Alex began to get very concerned. "What? What is it?!" she asked. "Is something wrong with our daughter?" she asked.

Piper squeezed Alex's hand, looking very worried herself.

The technician looked back at the two and shook her head. "No, she's perfectly fine." She said, then grinned slightly. "Actually, I should say that they're perfectly fine." She said. She turned back to the machine and smiled. "You're having twins." She said.

Piper's jaw fell open, staring at the screen in awe. Alex shook her head. "Wait, really?" she said.

The tech nodded. "Yes." She said. "I don't know how we didn't see it before…" she said, muttering quietly. "Would you like to know the sex of the other baby?" she asked.

Piper nodded again.

The tech turned off the machine and grinned again. "Twin daughters." She said. She grabbed Piper's charts and smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make some adjustments to your charts. I'll be back in a few moments."

Alex dropped down into a chair as Piper sat up, placing her hands on her belly, looking down at her stomach with wide eyes. Alex looked up at Piper, a wide smile growing on her face. "We're having two baby girls!" she whispered excitedly.

Piper looked up at Alex and smiled, shaking her head in disbelief. "I-I can't believe it!" She laughed.

Alex grinned. "Twins!" She whispered. She moved to sit next to Piper, shaking her head. "I guess we have to buy two of everything." She said.

Piper shook her head, smiling widely. "I guess so." She whispered, looking over at Alex.

Alex shook her head and grinned, pressing a kiss to Piper's lips, lifting her hands to cradle Piper's face. She pulled away, smiling widely at her wife, and rubbed her cheeks with her thumbs. "You are amazing." She whispered.

Piper grinned. "What are you talking about, I didn't do anything?" she whispered.

Alex shook her head. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You are carrying our children. Two!" she said firmly. "That is amazing on its own! Plus everything you did for us before I got out, and allowing me to take my own kind of revenge on that shit-head ex of yours." She said. "No one else would have done any of that!" she insisted.

Piper shrugged. "But what about you?" she asked. "I mean, finding your way home, and not blaming me for what Larry did. Not to mention my mood swings!" Piper said, laughing.

Alex laughed, thinking about the different moods that Piper had been going through. She could go from completely happy one minute, to being absolutely furious the next. And of course it hadn't been easy for either of them, but they were going to stand by each other. No matter what. That's what they had promised each other, the night before they got married. Every time Piper got mad at Alex for something, or she got really depressed due to the fact of her raging hormones, Alex thought of that night, their promise. She knew that her mood swings were temporary. But sometimes they were very annoying, but she just told herself that they were temporary, and that soon enough, they were going to have a baby together.

But now it wasn't just one baby. It was two. They were going to have twin daughters. And they couldn't have been happier.

The tech came back, having updated all Piper's paperwork, and made another appointment for the next ultrasound, and let Piper and Alex head home.

**-X-**

_Three and a half months later:_

Piper's bag had been packed for a little over two weeks. Alex remembered when she was younger, one of her mother's friends had been carrying twins, and her mother had told her that it was rare for twins to be carried to term. Alex just wanted to be prepared. The bag was sitting by the door, ready to be thrown into their car at a moment's notice. So when Piper woke Alex up in the middle of the night, she knew they were ready to go, but that didn't make her any less nervous.

"Alex." Piper had said, shaking her arm furiously. "Alex!"

Alex shook her head, waking up slowly. At first, she could have sworn that there was an earthquake, before she realized that it was only Piper.

"Al, wake up!" Piper shouted.

Alex jumped up, startled by Piper's shouting. She rarely shouted, unless she was really angry or something was very wrong. "What? What's wrong?" she said, looking around. "Is someone in the house?" she asked. She couldn't hear the dogs barking, so she doubted that anyone had broken in. She grabbed her glasses, quickly pushing them onto her face, and looking over at Piper, who was holding her stomach. "Is it time?" she asked nervously.

Piper nodded, her eyes wide with excitement, nervousness and fright. She stood up, her stomach protruding before her, and put on a pair of flip flops that she had kept next to their bed for the past month and a half.

Alex jumped out of bed and opened the door, helping Piper down the stairs and out to the car. Alex opened the door for her wife, rushing back into the house to grab Piper's bag, and racing back, starting the car and heading towards the hospital.

She looked over at Piper, whose face was pale and her breathing was ragged. Alex nodded. "It's going to be okay. We'll be there in a few minutes. Everything's going to be perfect. Don't worry!" Alex rambled.

"Alex!" Piper snapped.

Alex looked over at her wife. "Yeah?" she said.

"Just drive!" The blonde woman yelled. She shut her eyes and tried the breathing exercises they had learned in lamaze class.

Alex nodded. "Right." She said. She drove as fast as she could, even running red lights, although, making sure that no one was going to crash into them.

They reached the hospital in under fifteen minutes. Alex ran inside and grabbed a nurse. "My wife – she's in labour – our twins!" she shouted. She led the nurse to their car, opening the door for Piper. The nurse brought out a wheelchair, and helped Piper into it. She wheeled Piper into the hospital and through a large set of double doors.

Another nurse stopped Alex and handed her a clipboard full of paperwork to fill out. "Can't this wait?" Alex said, angrily. The nurse shook her head and shoved the clipboard to Alex, who took it angrily and began filling out the sheets.

Alex heard Piper screaming for her, and she sounded absolutely terrified. Alex dropped the clipboard and raced through the doors that they had taken Piper through. She turned the corner sharply, almost losing her footing and found Piper down the hall, being raced to the delivery room. She was looking over her shoulder, searching for Alex, and reached out for her wife.

Alex raced to Piper's side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Don't you dare leave me!" Piper screamed.

Alex shook her head. "Never." She said, staring at Piper. Piper nodded, her face still very pale. Alex stayed with Piper throughout the delivery, watching their daughters come into the world.

Piper looked at the nurses as they took their daughters to swaddle them in blankets. She had tears running from her eyes. "Please tell me they're alright." She said.

The nurses grinned and brought the two baby girls over to Piper, placing one in Piper's arms and giving the other to Alex. "They're perfectly fine." They assured her. The nodded at the two and left the room, giving them some time alone with their newborn baby girls.

Piper smiled up at the raven-haired woman as she sat down next to Piper on the bed.

"You did amazing." Alex whispered to Piper, kissing her on the forehead. Piper smiled and laid her head on Alex's shoulder, staring down at their daughters.

"What should we name them?" Piper whispered.

They had discussed many names over the span of the pregnancy. Names like Aspen, Lindsay, Jenny, Skylar, Jane, and Jamie.

"What about Jamie Diane, and Skylar Maya?" Alex suggested.

Piper nodded. It had been her idea to name one of the girls after Alex's mother, and Alex hadn't really liked the idea at first, but then she began to warm up to it. "Perfect." She whispered.

Alex smiled and rested her head against Piper's, smiling softly. "I love you Piper Chapman." She whispered.

Piper smiled. "I love you too Alex Vause." She responded.

**-X-**

Alex and Piper brought their daughters home the next day, finding a huge surprise on their doorstep as they pulled into the drive way.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What could it be? Trust me, I already know what it is. And I'm not giving any hints this time. <strong>

**I really didn't feel like going into intense detail about the birth, so I did my best. **

**Anyways. I've got some family emergency things going on, but since writing seems to help me with my anxiety and depression and it helps me keep calm and not freak out, I think I'll probably still be updating as much as I can. **

**Yet again, I don't own anything. **


	23. Chapter 23

**-X-**

Alex opened her door and gently lifted one of the baby carriers/car seats out of the backseat. She looked at Piper, who was sitting in between their baby girls. Alex looked at their front door, noticing two figures standing there. Her eyebrows drew together, confused slightly. She looked over at Piper, who was getting out of the car, holding the other carrier. "Were you expecting someone? Your mom or your brother?" she asked her wife.

Piper shook her head. "No." she said quietly. "I haven't spoken to them since before leaving Litchfield." She muttered.

Suddenly a voice yelled out to them. "Hey! It's about time!"

Piper narrowed her eyes, staring over at Alex with disbelief. "Is that…?" she whispered.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "It definitely sounds like…" she whispered. She shut the doors to the car and walked up the steps to their front door.

"Hey Vause. When did you guys get dogs? Heard them barking when we rang the doorbell." Nicky said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the door.

Morello rolled her eyes and looked at the carriers that the two women were carrying. "Oh! You guys!" she whispered, peaking into the carriers. "They're adorable! What are their names?" she asked, giving Piper a quick side hug.

Piper smiled softly, "Well, Alex has Jamie Diane, and this little gal here is Skylar Maya." She said.

Nicky grinned. "Holy shit Chapman! Why didn't you guys tell us?!" She said, eyebrows raised in surprise.

Alex shrugged. "It's not really something that can be explained in a letter." She said.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "That's why they have visitation." She said teasingly. "Anyways, are we going to stand outside all day or what?" she said, crossing her arms.

Alex raised an eyebrow and pulled out her keys. She opened the door, finding Jay and Rain, ready to see their masters again, and protect them if necessary. Alex waved her hand at them, signaling them away from the door, and led Piper inside, followed by Nicky, arm in arm with Morello.

Nicky shut the door behind them, looking around the house and whistling. "Snazzy." She muttered, following Alex and Piper into the living room. "Yo, Vause, how'd you two get a place like this?" She asked, staring around the large house.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I saved up." She said. "Maybe you should try it sometime." She said, teasing the red-head.

Piper sat down on the couch, pulling Alex to sit next to her. They gently lifted their daughters out of the carriers, holding them gently as they stared over at Nicky and Morello.

Piper looked at Morello and beaconed her over. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked.

Morello's eyes lit up. "Oh, really?" she whispered.

Piper nodded. She gently supported Skylar's head, passing her over to Morello, who gently sat down on the couch next to Piper, leaning against the armrest.

Alex looked over at Nicky, who shook her head. "No way." She muttered. "Last time I tried, I dropped the thing." She said seriously. "Better not take the chance." She said.

Alex shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said. "But one day, you're gonna have to hold one." She said, ominously, looking over at Morello, who was in awe of the little baby in her arms. "One day." She said, grinning.

Nicky shrugged and sat down in an armchair that Alex and Piper had bought a few days before the girls were born. She watched Morello closely, admiring the way that she held the little girl, giving her all her attention. It was sweet, and heartwarming.

Piper rested her head on Alex's shoulder, gently closing her eyes. Alex smiled at her wife, and looked at Nicky, then Morello, and back again. "So when did you guys get out?" she asked.

Nicky sat up, crossing her legs in the arm chair and placing her hands on her knees. "Well, I got out about two weeks ago, and Morello just got out three days ago." She said. "Oh, by the way, Red sends her regards." She said. "Don't ask me what she means. She just told me to say that." Nicky muttered, throwing her hands up.

Alex nodded. "So you guys are staying in a temp apartment, right?" she said.

Nicky nodded. "Yeah, for now. But we're trying to find a different place. Something like this would be perfect." She said, then a gleam came to her eyes. "Mind if we crash here for a while?" she asked, jokingly.

Piper shrugged. "Sure, why not?" she muttered, eyes still closed.

Alex looked over at her wife, grinning. "Babe, she was kidding." Alex whispered.

Piper shrugged. "I'm not." She said quietly. "As long as you guys don't mind the crying, you can stay here as long as you like." She said.

Nicky raised an eyebrow. "You're pulling my leg, right Chapman?" she asked.

Piper shook her head. "Serious as a heart attack." She said.

Nicky looked over at Morello, who wasn't paying attention at all. Nicky shrugged and nodded. "Sure, why not." She chuckled. "Besides, I doubt that you're ever going to get Morello to give back your kid. We might as well stay so that you have a chance to see her once in a blue moon."

Alex raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Okay then. You guys will stay here for a while. Case closed." She said. She looked over at Piper, who had slowly fallen asleep throughout the conversation. Alex was still holding Jamie, who had her whole hand curled around Alex's little finger. Alex smiled and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead, then looked back up at Nicky. "Hey, do me a favour." She said.

Nicky nodded. "Anything."

"Can you go put some food in the dog dishes?" Alex asked. "Since we let you in the house, they won't give you any trouble. The dog food is in the pantry on a higher shelf. Ever since Rain stopped being puppy-sized, we had to get things up higher so they can't reach." She muttered.

Nicky nodded. "No problem." She said. "Why'd you get these dogs anyways?" she asked on her way to the kitchen.

Alex went through the whole process of explaining what had happened with the break in and Larry, and why Alex had gone out and gotten two dogs, both of impressive size and stature.

Nicky listened intently, making her way back to the arm chair and listening to Alex finish the story. She shook her head as soon as Alex finished and sighed. "I never liked that guy." She muttered. "Never met him, but I always thought he was a snake." She said, laughing slightly. She watched Alex with Jamie, curiously noting how Piper's head stayed on Alex's shoulder as she slept. "You guys make such an amazing family." She commented.

Alex raised an eyebrow, hearing the serious tone in her voice. "Thanks Nicky. That really means a lot."

Nicky shrugged. "Hey, I'm not always a ruthless bitch." She said, her joking tone returning.

Alex rolled her eyes, looking down at her daughter. She gently leaned back so that Piper's body would rest against the back of the couch and walked over to Nicky, who was watching Alex suspiciously. "Just hold her." Alex said, crouching next to the chair Nicky was sitting in.

Nicky looked over at Piper, then back to Alex. "Are you sure?" she muttered nervously.

Alex nodded. "Just copy what Morello is doing." She said.

Nicky glanced over at Morello and nodded. Alex grinned and gently placed Jamie into Nicky's arms. She grinned slightly as she stood and nodded at the woman. "See?" she muttered. "Not that hard."

Nicky grinned and nodded. "Maybe." She muttered.

Alex turned around and went back to Piper, gently lifting her off the couch and holding her in her arms. "I'm gonna take Pipes upstairs. I'll be right back." She assured the other women. Piper automatically wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and rested her head in the crook of Alex's neck as Alex carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Piper sighed softly as Alex put her down on the bed, covering her with their blankets. Alex pressed a kiss to Piper's forehead and brushed the hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and making her way back downstairs to make sure that Nicky and Morello were doing alright.

**-X-**

_Three weeks later:_

Piper sat at the island in the kitchen, breast-feeding Jamie. Alex held Skylar, feeding her from a bottle. The house was quiet for once. The dogs were outside, running around. The twins were eating, and after that they would go for their nap. And once everything was done, Alex and Piper would have some time to themselves, seeing as Nicky and Morello were out looking at a house that was just a few blocks over.

Piper grinned at Alex. "It's weird, the house being this quiet." She whispered. "I never thought I would get used to the sounds of barking and crying, but now that there's no noise, it's really strange." She said, grinning.

Alex grinned, chuckling softly. "Absolutely." She whispered. She walked around the island and sat next to Piper, kissing her on the cheek as she passed by her.

Piper smiled and looked down at their twins. Being nearly a month old, they could finally tell what colour their hair was, and even though they were identical twins, they had some differences that made it easier to tell them apart. Jamie had darker hair, while Skylar seemed to have sandy blonde hair. Their personalities were very different as well. Jamie was more the outspoken twin, crying immediately as soon as she needed anything, or even if she just wanted attention, but Skylar seemed to mooch off of Jamie. Whenever Jamie got something, immediately afterwards, Skylar would want it too.

Jamie finished first, letting Piper burp her, then gently rock her to sleep. Alex smiled softly as her wife gently hummed to their daughter, holding her close to her chest. Skylar finished not long after her sister, letting Alex burp her, then gently rock her to sleep as well.

Alex and Piper carried their daughters up the stairs, into the nursery and laid them in the same crib. When Alex and Piper had brought them home, they had considered having two separate cribs for them, but ultimately decided against it. They thought that sharing the same crib for a little while might be good for their daughters. So they bought two cribs, but only used one until they grew too big to share.

Alex grabbed the baby monitor from off the change table and grabbed Piper's hand, pulling her out of the nursery and into their bedroom. She threw the monitor onto their mattress, grabbing both of Piper's hands and holding them in her own. "So, what now?" she whispered softly in her ear. She turned on the radio, letting the music play softly in the background and wrapping her arms around Piper's waist.

Piper smiled at her wife, holding Alex's face in her hands. "It looks like you want to dance." She whispered, kissing her softly.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe for a little bit." She said, grinning. She pulled her glasses off and rested her forehead against Piper's softly, taking Piper's hands and wrapping them around her neck, then returning her own hands to Piper's waist.

Piper closed her eyes, smiling gently and sighed softly. "Remind me why we were ever apart again?" she whispered.

Alex shook her head. "I have no idea." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. "Me either. I don't know why I ever gave up anything this perfect." She whispered.

Alex grinned softly, fighting a yawn, which Piper noticed. She grabbed the taller woman's hands and led her back to the bed, lying down, pulling Alex with her. The two faced each other, gently brushing hair out of each other's faces, kissing softly.

Alex smiled and nodded. "This is perfect." She whispered.

Piper nodded, closing her eyes gently.

Thirty minutes later, one of the twins began crying, and Alex automatically got up to go see them. Piper pulled her back down on the bed and shook her head. "I'll take care of it. You've been taking care of them almost exclusively since we got home from the hospital. It's my turn now, otherwise I'm never going to see them." She said jokingly.

Alex shook her head and nodded. "Alright." She whispered. She kissed Piper softly before letting her go across the hall to care for the twins. When Piper came back, Alex was asleep, but with enough room for Piper to come snuggle up beside her. The blonde laid down next to her wife, wrapping her arms around the raven-haired woman's waist, letting her head rest against her chest as she too drifted off to sleep.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! <strong>

**Alright, please feel free to leave some reviews for me. They would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks.**

**I own nothing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I've been watching all these Vauseman fan videos, so currently, my feels are through the roof! I thought maybe writing some smut might help me. **

**Anyways, please feel free to read and review! I love to read everything you guys send my way.**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex woke up to the smell of coffee throughout the house. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked over at the clock, which read 8:00 am. She rolled onto her side, glancing over at Piper, brushing a few strands of blonde hair out of her face. If Alex could, she would have laid there forever, just watching her wife sleep. But after a few moments, Alex heard a small cry from the baby monitor. She grabbed her glasses, and crept into the twin's room.

Skylar was crying softly, which wasn't common for her. Generally it was Jamie who was the one to wake up and start crying. Alex gently picked the baby girl, cradling her while holding her close to her chest. Alex went back into their bedroom, kissing Piper on the forehead, then grabbing the baby monitor and carrying it downstairs with her.

Alex carried Skylar down the stairs, following the smell of coffee into the kitchen. The red headed woman was messing around the kitchen, making toast and putting it on a plate. Alex grinned and shook her head, gently bouncing the baby girl in her arms. "Morning Nicky." She said, sitting down at the island.

Nicky looked up at Alex and licked her fingers free of the peanut butter she was spreading on the toast. "-orning." She muttered. "Did I wake you guys?" she asked, looking back down at the toast.

Alex shook her head. "Nah," she muttered. "I woke up just before Skylar here. But I think she just wanted some attention anyways. Besides, she's out now anyways." Alex said quietly.

Nicky nodded. "It's mine and Morello's anniversary, so I thought that I'd make her some breakfast." She explained.

Alex nodded. "That's a good idea." She whispered softly. She looked down at her daughter, who was cooing softly.

"You know, Morello was thinking about starting our own family." Nicky muttered.

Alex looked up at her, "Really now?" she asked. "And what do you think of that idea?" she whispered.

Nicky shrugged. "Well, if you can do it, how hard can it be?" she chuckled.

Alex rolled her eyes at the other woman and sneered slightly. "It isn't easy," she told Nicky. "But it is the best job I've ever had." She whispered.

Nicky nodded, finishing up the toast and carrying up two mugs of coffee and the toast to Morello.

Alex grinned slightly, and moved to the couch, laying down with Skylar on her chest. She yawned slightly and fell asleep on the couch.

Piper woke to find Alex gone from their bed. She walked into the twin's room and smiled at Jamie, picking her up and carrying her downstairs, looking around for Alex.

She grinned as she found her wife asleep on the couch with Skylar laying on her chest. Piper gently held Jamie in one arm, while lifting Skylar off of Alex's chest with the other. Having twins, both Alex and Piper had developed their own ways of carrying the girls. Piper sat down on the arm chair, feeding Jamie first, and then Skylar. She stood and carried the twins back up to the nursery, laying them down and singing them softly to sleep again.

Piper quietly snuck out of the nursery and back down to Alex, who still had the baby monitor. She placed the baby monitor on the floor and laid down next to Alex, resting her chin on Alex's chest.

Alex woke up and looked down at Piper, grinning softly as she noticed that Piper had taken the place of their daughter. "Morning." Alex whispered.

Piper smiled. "Morning." She whispered. "I fed the girls, and they both fell back asleep. At least for a little while." Piper explained.

Alex smiled. "You're the perfect mother. And the perfect wife." She whispered, kissing Piper softly. "And let's not forget to mention, that you are an amazing lover." She whispered into Piper's ear, chuckling softly.

Piper giggled softly, pressing her hands against Alex's neck, pressing a hot kiss to her lips.

Alex returned the kiss, sitting up, making Piper straddle her lap and tangling her fingers in the long blonde hair.

Piper's hand's stroked Alex's neck firmly, before suddenly moving one hand south, quickly squeezing Alex's breast through her shirt.

Alex moaned softly, realizing how fast they were moving, and remembering that they weren't alone in their house anymore. She grabbed Piper's wrists, slowing her hands and pulling away. "Pipes, hang on, wait, just wait." She whispered.

Piper whined softly. "Alex, we haven't done anything since the twins were born. I need you." She said. "Please Alex." She began begging. "Please, baby, I need you." She murmured.

The desperation in her voice was unbearable, and it sent a wave of heat to Alex's center.

Piper strained against Alex's hands that were still holding her wrists. She squirmed against Alex's body, grinding herself against Alex's thigh, searching for any way to relive the pressure that was growing in her own center.

Alex moaned softly, releasing Piper's wrists and pressed a hot kiss against her lips. She wrapped Piper's legs around her waist, placing her arms under Piper's butt and carrying her up the stairs and into their room. Alex shut the door behind them, letting Piper down before pressing her up against the door, grabbing hold of her wrists again and holding them above her head.

Piper moaned softly as Alex began to kiss her way down her neck, adding little nips here and there against Piper's skin causing her to gasp every time Alex's teeth made contact with her skin. She pushed her hips forwards, searching for anything to help her gain some friction.

Alex suddenly stopped her kisses, noticing the movement of Piper's hips. She shook her head and tightened her grip against Piper's wrists. She shook her head again, staring into Piper's eyes. "You said you needed me, so let me take care of you." She whispered.

Piper whined a bit louder and nodded.

Alex grinned and nodded. "Good." She whispered. She recaptured Piper's lips, claiming them as her own, and pulled Piper over to the bed, gently placing her down on the covers. Alex brushed Piper's blonde hair out of her face, leaning over her before she finally kissed Piper again, and roughly began traveling down her neck again.

Alex lifted Piper's pajama shirt over her head, revealing her heaving breasts. Alex smiled and shook her head, muttering softly. "I never, ever get tired of seeing you like this." She whispered huskily into Piper's ear. "Impatient, squirming, waiting for me." She hissed. Alex's dipped her hand below the elastic of Piper's underwear, creeping to her center and discovering the wetness waiting for her. "Hot and wet." She hissed.

Piper whimpered softly, rolling her head back as Alex ran her finger across Piper's slit agonizingly slowly.

Alex withdrew her hand from Piper's underwear, listening to her whines of protest, and traced her finger up towards Piper's breasts again, leaving a wet trail along Piper's body, which she followed with her tongue, licking up each drop of wetness that she had left along Piper's body, nipping at her skin again on her way up and then back down again.

"Alex, Alex please stop teasing." Piper whispered.

Alex lifted her head from Piper's skin and cocked her head to one side. "Who's teasing?" she whispered, a small grin appearing on her face. She crawled back up Piper's body, while her hands traveled in the opposite direction, pushing Piper's underwear off her body and throwing them to the side.

Alex grinned and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Piper's throat, sucking against her skin, leaving a very noticeable hicky on her skin.

Piper began to whine loudly, shaking her head. "Ale-ex." She whined.

Alex grinned and shook her head, quietly shushing her. "Quiet, or else Nicky and Morello are going to hear you." She said in a sing-song voice. She let her hands spread Piper's legs apart, and Alex settled her body between them, still focusing on Piper's neck. "Tell me what you want Pipes." She commanded. "Beg me."

Piper was shaking with anticipation. "Please, Alex, baby, please." She whined.

Alex shook her head. "Tell me." She hissed.

"I want your tongue, please, I need it." Piper said, beginning her begging. "I need you inside me." She said, nearly howling.

Alex removed her glasses, putting them on the side table and began kissing her way down from Piper's lips down her neck and chest, to the plains of her stomach and down towards her throbbing center. She flicked her tongue across Piper's swollen clit, causing the blonde woman to writhe underneath her, clutching at the covers under her body.

Alex held Piper's legs apart, taking in the sight of Piper's pussy, wet and waiting. She pressed an open mouthed kiss to her center, slowly drawing her tongue across her, holding her legs apart and limiting Piper's movement.

Piper shook her head, opening her mouth to beg again, when Alex thrust her tongue into Piper energetically, pushing her tongue against her walls. Piper cried out loudly, quickly clamping her mouth shut and biting her lower lip to keep herself from howling as Alex continued.

Alex heard the cry spring forward from her wife, making her thrust her tongue into Piper harder, her nose gently brushing Piper's clit.

Piper's walls began to contract around Alex's tongue. She removed her tongue, quickly replacing it with two fingers, and curling them against Piper's g-spot. Alex moved her mouth to suck on Piper's clit, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it as Piper finally let herself go, letting herself cum.

Alex drank in every bit of Piper that she could, kissing her way back up Piper's body one more time, and capturing her lips with a kiss.

Piper could still taste herself on Alex's lips, which for some reason, made it that much hotter. She pressed Alex's forehead against her own, allowing her breathing to return to normal, then laying down on Alex's chest.

Alex smiled softly, playing with Piper's hair. "Thank you." She whispered softly to her wife.

Piper shook her head, looking up at Alex. "I should be the one thanking you." She whispered, her breathing still slightly irregular.

Alex shook her head. "I don't mean for that." She whispered. "I mean for Litchfield." She murmured. "If you hadn't called Polly, I probably never would have seen you again. I would be on the run, all the time. And I wouldn't have you, or Skylar or Jamie." She explained. "I owe you everything." She said, pressing a kiss to Piper's forehead.

Piper grinned. "We're a family." She whispered. "Let's just say we're even." She said.

Alex grinned. "Even." She laughed.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there is the smut. I won't be able to update for at least the next two or three days to because of the family emergency that I mentioned last time. <strong>

**Anyways, please read and review!**

**I love you all, and I own nothing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, so I'm back home. Thanks for all the well wishes, it really means a lot to me. I mean, you guys don't even know who I am, and you're all saying that you'll keep me in your prayers and that you hope everything is alright. You guys are more supportive than my actual family! (And there's **_**a lot**_** of us) Anyways, so we had a funeral for my grandfather, and I'm sorta just feeling sentimental right now, so I think this fic will be a little trip down memory lane for Vauseman.**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex walked into their bedroom, holding a sleeping Skylar in her arms. It had just past the twins first birthday, and Nicky and Morello had found a place a few blocks down from Piper and Alex.

"I'll come over and babysit whenever you want!" Morello had insisted. Nicky had just rolled her eyes, but she smiled all the same.

Piper was sitting on the bed with Jamie, making silly faces and goofy noises as the little girl squealed and screamed at her mother. Piper laughed and picked her up, holding her close to her chest as Alex sat down next to Piper.

Alex propped herself up so that Skylar was laying on her chest, but so that she was still sitting up enough to see her wife.

Piper smiled at Alex and shook her head. "Remember when you didn't want kids?" she asked, looking down into Jamie's face.

Alex nodded. "Yes." She said. "But I'm so glad that I do now." She murmured. "Especially because I have them with you." She said. She grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her down towards her carefully, kissing her softly more than a few times before letting her go.

Piper looked down again at Jamie, who had fallen asleep, and laid her in a little bassinet that she had brought in from the twins room. She picked up Skylar, and laid her next to her sister, gently rocking them, gazing at them in wonder.

Alex sat up and moved herself over to Piper and the babies, resting her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper laid her own head against Alex's, their hair contrasting with the others, and gazing down at their daughters.

After a few minutes, Piper yawned and leaned back, pulling Alex down to use as a pillow, as she often did. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, closing her eyes and sighing softly. "I'm sorry Alex." She whispered.

Alex shook her head. "What are you sorry for?" she asked. As far as she knew, Piper hadn't done anything wrong, or anything that would have upset her. She pulled off the dark glasses that framed her eyes and put them onto the table next to her, then wrapped her own arms around Piper.

Piper shook her head. "Everything." She muttered. She turned her head and looked up at Alex, with a sad look in her eyes. "What happened in Paris, and in Litchfield, and Chicago…everything." She whispered. "I should have never left you in Paris. Your mom had just died!" she said shaking her head again. "I should have stayed and supported you. I was an idiot for leaving. I was worse than an idiot!" she exclaimed.

"And in Litchfield, I should have told you how sorry I was. And I should have done it a lot sooner than I did. And I should have just listened to you, when you told me what to do. I should have! I'm just so sorry, for everything." She whispered. "And I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out of that fucking dryer, and that I didn't open your letters sooner. I wish I had called you sooner, after Chicago, and put you on my visitors list so much sooner." Piper said, as she began rambling.

Alex sat up, pulling Piper with her, and took her face in her hands. "Hey," she whispered, trying to calm her. She could see that the blonde was going into hysterics. "Hey, hey, shhh…" she whispered. She held Piper's head to her chest and gently rocked her wife as she began to sob quietly.

Piper shook her head. "If I could go back and change everything, I would. I would, I would!" she insisted. "I wouldn't have left you. I would have stayed with you when you needed me. Because you did, you needed me. And I abandoned you!" she cried, clutching at Alex's shirt.

Alex sighed softly, rocking her wife until her crying lessened. She took Piper's face in her hands again, brushing away the blonde strands that were stuck to her cheeks, and Alex shook her head. "Pipes, if we could go back and change things, I wouldn't change any of it." She whispered. "I mean, it get why you would want to. It would have been great if you had been there for my mom's funeral, but the thing is, everything that happened to us, led us here." She said, smiling softly. "We have two perfect, beautiful daughters. We have our two amazing guard dogs, and a stunning house." Alex said, looking at their daughters. Then she looked back at Piper, holding her face close to her own. "And I have you. My beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant wife. Who I am completely and utterly in love with." Alex continued.

"And all those things that you're sorry about, all those things you wish you could change, they are part of the reason that we are here at this point now. Somehow, they all helped to create this future for us." She whispered. "So yeah, maybe I wish things might have gone differently from time to time, but I wouldn't go back and change any of it." Alex said firmly.

Piper bit her lower lip and nodded. "I love you Alex Vause." She whispered, still clutching at her shirt.

Alex grinned. "I love you too Pipes." She murmured in response.

The two laid back down on the bed, Alex gently ran her fingers through Piper's hair, and Piper ran her fingers across Alex's t-shirt, gently closing her eyes.

"You know what I'm really sorry about?" Piper whispered.

Alex sighed internally, but shook her head. "What's that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I ever said I hated you." Piper responded. "You know, in the kitchen, when I shoved you, and when you visited. Or whenever I said 'fuck you,'" Piper shook her head. "I never meant it. I never hated you. I've always loved you. Even when I left. That was one of the hardest things for me to do. I wanted to go straight back to you, because I still loved you. I've always loved you." Piper murmured.

Alex grinned. "Well, I'm glad you told me that bit," She whispered. "Because I've always loved you too. I never stopped, not for a second." She told her wife. "Not even with a broken heart. I still loved you." She kissed the top of Piper's head, and wrapped her arms around Piper, holding her as close as she could. Alex shook her head and sighed. "This is going to sound morbid, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She whispered. "I lost everything when you left. I went on a downward spiral." She whispered. "But I knew that you were still alive, and that you were probably happy without me. Somehow, those thoughts brought me some comfort. But I never stopped loving you." Alex muttered.

Piper shook her head. "I was never happy without you." She responded. "I just managed to fool myself into thinking that I was. I tried to replace you with Larry." Piper said, laughing. "Larry." Alex laughed too, before letting Piper continue. "I thought about you. Every day. I always wondered how you were, and what you were doing. I always kept my eyes open for any sign of you. In the newspapers, on the streets, anywhere. But until I saw you again, I didn't realize how much I actually missed you." She said. "Because I never stopped loving you either." She whispered.

Alex smiled and turned Piper's head up towards her, kissing her fiercely. She claimed Piper's lips for herself, kissing her again with hot kisses. Kisses that she only ever had for Piper. She kissed her to express the way she felt about her wife. That no one else had ever, nor could ever make her feel the way the Piper did. She pulled away after a few minutes and stared into Piper's eyes. "Marry me." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. "What?" she whispered.

Alex nodded. "Marry me." She murmured. "Let's have a big wedding ceremony. We'll invite everyone. Nicky, Morello, anyone else who got out. We'll even invite your family, just to spite them. We can introduce Jamie and Skylar to everyone then too." Alex said. "Let's show everyone how happy we are together. That we were meant to be together." She whispered.

Piper grinned and nodded. "Let's do it. Yes, I'll marry you again." She said.

Alex smiled and kissed her wife again. "Thank god." She murmured.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "What, did you think I would say no?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "No, I just want to thank someone. So I thought, why not god."

Piper punched her wife in the shoulder. "Why not thank me?" she said, laughing. "I am the one who agreed to marry you. Again." She said, laughing.

Alex rolled her eyes. "True enough." She murmured. She laughed and kissed Piper again, kissing her until the twins woke again.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Hmmm….I wonder. Let's wait and find out, shall we?!<strong>

**Thanks again my dear readers. I hope to see you again soon!**

**I own nothing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**-X-**

_Four months later:_

Alex and Piper sat at the island, watching their daughters playing with each other. The mail flap on the front door opened, and Rain barked, running to go get it. Alex and Piper had trained their dogs well. Jay was lying on the floor next to the girls, watching them as they played, while Rain brought the mail to Alex and moved to lay next to Jay and the girls.

They had sent out the invitations to the wedding a few weeks earlier, and they were just putting the finishing touches on everything. The flowers had been ordered, the caterer was ready, and they had booked the venue for a nearby park. People were already sending back their responses.

Nicky and Morello would be there, of course. Red, who had only gotten out a few days before the invites went out, had responded saying that she would be there, and that she was willing to give some tips to the caterers if needed. Sophia was still in Litchfield, but she had said that she wished she could be there for them.

Piper parents had sent their response in the mail that Rain had retrieved for them. Piper opened the envelope with her mother's familiar writing on it. Alex looked over at it, reading the letter sideways.

"They're coming then?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded. "I guess so." She said. She sighed slightly and shook her head. "I don't know how to feel." She muttered. "I mean, I don't even know if we should have invited them. They never supported me after Litchfield. And I don't know if I want Skylar and Jamie to know them."

Alex took Piper's hand into her own, rubbing her thumb across the back of Piper's hand. "I don't know if I want them to know our daughters either. But they should at least know that they exist." She said calmly.

Piper shook her head. "I don't know." She said.

Alex sighed and nodded.

**-X-**

_A week later:_

Alex looked over at Nicky, who was finishing up her makeup in the mirror.

"Hey, you want help with your hair?" Nicky asked.

Alex scoffed slightly. "Really? You did see your hair when you were in Litchfield, right?" she asked, pulling a brush through her raven-coloured hair.

Nicky shrugged. "Suit yourself." She said, grinning.

Alex let her hair fall over her shoulders. She finished her makeup, making the perfect wings with her eyeliner and smiled softly as she turned around and looked at Morello. Alex wore a white shirt and pants, which Piper had picked out for her.

Nicky turned and looked over at Alex, nodding. "Spiffy." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Alex chuckled softly. "You don't look too bad yourself." She said.

Nicky had a light blue blouse and a short black skirt.

Alex smiled. "Hey, thanks for being my 'inmate of honour.'" Alex said, smiling at Nicky. They had come up with the 'inmate of honour' three weeks prior, when Nicky had taken Alex out to her 'bachelorette' party. The party had consisted of a few drinks at a slow bar, nothing too exciting. Alex smiled at Nicky. "It really means a lot to me that you and Morello are standing up with us." She said.

Nicky shrugged. "Don't worry about it. We're happy to do it." She said. She pulled a thin chain out of her pocket and motioned for Alex to turn around. Alex turned and bent down, looking at the little necklace that Nicky was putting around her neck. Nicky stepped back and turned Alex around again. "There. Something old and blue." Nicky said.

Alex smiled softly at the necklace. It had a little blue star gem on it, which rested gently on her collarbone. She gave Nicky a hug, catching her by surprise. "Thank you Nicky." Alex murmured.

Nicky smiled softly and nodded. "No problem." She said.

**-X-**

Morello finished braiding Piper's hair, and pinned it up behind her head. She smiled and nodded. "There." She said, resting her hands on Piper's shoulders. Piper smiled and held Morello's hands on her shoulders.

Suddenly, Morello's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' and she began rushing around the room, searching for something. She grabbed a little box and pulled a small little pendant out. She turned Piper around to face the mirror, and put the necklace around her neck. "Done." She said, grinning.

Piper looked down at the little blue star pendant and smiled. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you. For everything. Being my maid of honour, babysitting whenever we ask." She said, looking at Morello in the mirror, who shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Piper said. "It means so much to us. To all of us." Piper said. She stood and walked over to the crib in the corner of the room where Jamie was sleeping, and Skylar was awake. Piper picked up Skylar, gently bouncing her on her hip and grinning. "You and Nicky. You guys are amazing. It means so much to us that you're here and you've been so great." She said.

Morello smiled and reached out for Skylar. Piper handed the little girl to her and smiled. "I don't know anyone else who would be able to babysit the twins. You know them better than anyone else does." She said. Piper's hand moved to the necklace and shook her head. "I don't know what we would have done if you guys hadn't been released." She said.

Morello shrugged. "You two are the perfect mothers. You would have managed." She said.

Piper smiled and shrugged. "Maybe." She said.

Alex opened the door to her room, where Piper and Morello were getting ready. She smiled softly at the sight of Piper in her wedding dress.

Piper glanced over at the door and smiled. "Hi Alex." She said.

Morello rolled her eyes and went back to lift Jamie out of the crib, still holding onto Skylar and carrying the twins out of the bedroom. "We'll let you two have some time alone." She said, closing the door behind her.

Alex watched Morello leave and the turned to Piper. Her dress was down to the floor, with one strap over the left shoulder and a jeweled belt around her waist.

Piper grinned softly and smiled. "You look amazing." She whispered.

Alex shrugged and shook her head. "You don't look too bad yourself." She whispered. She stepped towards Piper and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist. She looked at the necklace that Morello had given her and chuckled softly. "I guess Nicky and Morello wanted us to match." She said, pulling the same necklace out from under her shirt.

Piper looked at Alex's necklace and grinned. "I guess so." She said. Piper brushed a strand of black hair out of Alex's face, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. She gazed into her wife's eyes and nodded softly. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

Alex nodded. "Are you?" she asked, smiling softly at the blonde woman.

Piper nodded. "Of course I am." She said.

Alex shook her head and sighed. "Later tonight." She whispered, smiling slyly at Piper.

Piper bit her lower lip and smirked. "Later tonight, you're all mine." She said.

Alex grinned and shook her head. "But for right now, let's go get married." She said. She kissed Piper passionately, before pulling away, taking Piper's hand and leading her out to the car to get themselves to the park.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'll write the actual wedding part soon. Maybe tomorrow after my last exam (which I'm probably going to fail) but I'm not totally sure. <strong>

**I have to think about the wedding vows though, so that's going to be interesting. **

**Wish me luck!**

**Thanks for reading guys. And thanks for all the reviews, please don't be shy. I love reading all your comments and ideas, so please feel free to leave me a little note!**

**I own nothing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, exams are done, and I really don't care how I did. Now to get a job and continue writing fanfics for you, my loyal readers! Sorry to have this up so late, things are finally starting to calm down here. Thanks for sticking with me you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

Alex pulled into the parking lot and looked over at Piper, taking her hand and holding it in her own. She smiled softly, glad that Nicky and Morello had taken their own car. Alex sighed softly, looking at the white tent that they had rented for the event. She looked back over at Piper and nodded. "Are you ready kid?" she asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah, are you?" she asked softly.

Alex grinned at the blonde woman. "Of course." She whispered. She cradled Piper's face in her hands and smiled at her. She brushed a stray strand of the blonde hair behind Piper's ear and shook her head gently. "Are you ready to see your parents again?" she asked seriously.

Piper sighed, thinking silently for a while. She pressed her hand against Alex's, which still rested on her cheek. "Honestly, I don't know." She whispered. "My mother has always been overly critical, and my dad – well he never looked at me the same way after Litchfield." She whispered. "I don't know what they're going to say." She said. Piper took Alex's hands away from her face and took on a serious look. "Listen," Piper said firmly. "I don't know what they're going to say, but I know that it probably won't be very supportive. They probably aren't going to approve of our marriage." She whispered.

Alex shook her head. "Piper, I don't care what your parents think. What matters is that I love you. And you love me." She said. She smiled and laid her hands on top of Piper's. "And after today, if you don't want to see them ever again, we don't have to. We can keep them away from Skylar and Jamie and they don't ever have to visit us." She whispered. "I promise."

Piper sighed and nodded. "Sounds good." She whispered.

Alex nodded. "Okay. So I'll be waiting for you up there. All you have to do is look at me. No one else exists. This day is just about us." She whispered.

Piper nodded. "Just us." She repeated.

Alex nodded. She reached over and kissed Piper fiercely, one hand on her cheek before pulling away and gently stroking Piper's cheek with her thumb. "Let's do this." She gave Piper a reassuring smile.

Piper nodded, reaching for the door handle. But Alex opened her own door and ran to Piper's side, opening the door for her wife. "I'll meet you up there." She whispered, kissing Piper again. They both walked back to Nicky and Morello's car, who had just pulled up with the twins and helped them get the twins out of their car seats so that Nicky and Morello would be able to carry them down the aisle.

**-X-**

Alex stood at the front of the aisle, looking over at their guests. There weren't many guests, but everyone who needed to be there was. Red was sitting in the front row, wearing a rare smile that Alex hadn't seen very often. Norma sat next to her, and Gina next to Red on the opposite side. Gina still hadn't said a word since she sang at the Christmas Pageant a couple years before. Polly had shown up, with Finn sitting on her lap. Cal and Neri, as well as Piper's older brother Danny, had all made their way down to be with Piper and Alex. Alex figured that Cal was probably the only one of Piper's family who was actually there to support her. Danny was most likely only there to find out who his baby sister was marrying. Nicky and Morello were standing up for them, but there were two seats for them to sit with the twins, so that they didn't have to hold them throughout the entire ceremony.

Alex finally spotted Piper's parents, only knowing them from what she had seen in pictures and from what Piper had told her. The photos Piper had shown her were old photos, so the couple looked older than Alex had envisioned them. Carol Chapman still had the stern look on her face, staring at Alex with suspicion, while Bill Chapman looked tired, and defeated.

Alex heard the music start, and looked down to the opposite end of the aisle, seeing Nicky carrying Skylar, who was squealing and waving her fists in the air happily. She wore a dark blue dress and little shoes, which stood out against Nicky's light blue blouse. Nicky nodded at Alex before standing in front of the chair, holding onto Skylar's hands as she let her down onto the ground, letting the little girl practice her steps while keeping her in one spot. Nicky looked down the aisle as Morello walked down, carrying Jamie in her arms.

Morello wore a dark blue dress, almost the same colour as Skylar's. Jamie wore almost the exact same dress as Skylar, just a few shades lighter than her sisters. Morello smiled at Alex and moved to stand next to Nicky.

Alex looked back towards the end of the aisle again and took in the sight of Piper. Somehow the light was hitting her perfectly, making her look like an angel in her wedding dress. At least, that's what Alex thought Piper looked like as she walked down the aisle towards the raven-haired woman. And Piper was the only person that Alex could see at that moment. There was no one else, just Piper and Alex. Alex felt like she could have stared at Piper forever, just seeing her in her dress, walking down the aisle with the perfect light. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Then she was there, standing right in front of Alex. And Alex couldn't remember what she was supposed to do. She stood there with a goofy half grin on her face, and shook her head slightly.

Piper giggled softly and took Alex's hands, handing her bouquet of flowers to Nicky and turning to face Alex.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began. "We are gathered here today to join these two women in holy matrimony."

Alex stopped paying attention until it was time for the vows. She just wanted to gaze at Piper, admire how beautiful she looked. Suddenly she heard the minister ask them to exchange their vows. After a few nights of debate, they had decided that Piper would say hers first, then Alex would take her turn.

Piper cleared her throat softly and looked into Alex's eyes, squeezing Alex's hands quickly for reassurance. "Alex, where do I begin? From the first moment I saw you in that bar, I knew you were different. You weren't like anyone I'd ever dated before, and for several different reasons. From the very start, you told me the truth about yourself, even if I didn't believe you at first. And even when I did believe you, that didn't make me stop loving you. I have loved you from the first minute you ever said a word to me. Even when I thought that I was over you, when I thought that you were out of my life for good, there was always some part of me that always knew that I still loved you. That I would never stop loving you. And I know that I'm terrible at writing, so these vows are probably the worst that you'll ever hear, but the truth is, if I could go back and change anything about what happened to us, I wouldn't. Because, it's like you said, everything that happened to us, has lead us to where we are now. And where we are now is perfect. We have our daughters, our amazing friends," Piper said, looking over her shoulder at everyone. "I wouldn't change it for the world." She finished.

Alex smiled at Piper, wishing she could kiss her right there, but since she couldn't she nodded and squeezed Piper's hands. Alex grinned and nodded again. She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Piper, I think you've probably heard everything I'm going to say, but I'll say it again anyways." She said. "Piper, the first time I saw you, I knew that you were different. And I knew that I wanted to know you better." Alex smiled. "When you left, when we were in Paris, I thought that I would never be happy again. But when I saw you again in Litchfield, I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time. Piper you make me a better person. You make me whole, and you make me someone that I can be proud of. Someone who believes that I can be a good mother to our daughters. And for the longest time, I knew that you were the only person that I was meant to be with, and I'm so glad we found our way back to each other." She finished.

Piper squeezed Alex's hands and smiled. The minister nodded, smiling softly and continued with what he had to say. Alex didn't care what he was saying, she just gazed at Piper, who was gazing at her. Finally, they both said "I do," at the same time, like they had agreed previously, then finally Alex heard the minister say, "You may now kiss the bride."

Alex smiled and shook her head. "Finally." She whispered. She pulled Piper against her by the waist, kissing her firmly, memorizing the moment. Their lips pressed together, Piper dipped back slightly, her hands pressed against Alex's face, her dark hair falling from behind her ear. Finally they had to pull away from each other, and Alex noticed that everyone was on their feet, cheering and whistling and applauding. Alex smiled and held Piper's hand.

Nicky and Morello brought Jamie and Skylar over to the couple, letting them hold their daughters for a few photos and then walking out so the chairs could be moved and tables could be brought in for the reception.

**-X-**

Alex and Piper walked back into the tent, seeing everyone on their feet cheering for them. Everyone but Piper's parents. Alex looked over at Piper, whose face had a tinge of anger on it when she spotted her parents. Alex led Piper up to the head table and turned her to face her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Piper sighed. "I'm fine. I'm not going to let them get to me." She said, nodding slightly as she looked into Alex's eyes.

Alex took Piper's face in her hands, nodding gently. "It's okay if they do." She whispered. "I know they get on your nerves. They don't understand. But I know you." She murmured. "Once this is over, we don't ever have to see them again. And we won't. Unless you want to. And for today, if you don't want to talk to them, or even look at them, you don't have to. I promise you that." She pressed her forehead against Piper's and nodded. "Okay?" she whispered.

Piper nodded. "Okay." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and kissed her quickly, before sitting down at the table.

**-X-**

Alex and Piper finished their meals, and finished feeding Skylar and Jamie. Alex stood up and took Piper's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. The DJ grinned and began playing the tracks that had been chosen. Alex span Piper around as they reached the floor, smiling softly at her and wrapping her arms around Piper. Piper giggled softly, grinning at Alex, placing her own arms around the taller woman's neck resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex smiled, resting her head against Piper's, gently swaying to the music that was playing. Piper shook her head gently, sighing contently. "This has been one of the most amazing days of my life." She whispered.

Alex chuckled softly. "Well, it isn't quite over yet." She whispered into Piper's ear. "I've made arraignments for Nicky and Morello to take care of Skylar and Jamie for tonight, and part of tomorrow. So it'll just be you and me." She whispered, smiling slyly.

Piper raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Sounds romantic." She whispered. She took her head off of Alex's shoulder and smiled. "Can we go now?" she asked, half kidding, half serious.

Alex grinned at her wife and shook her head. "Not yet." She whispered. "We still have to thank our guests and make sure that Jamie and Skylar don't freak out once they realize they won't be going home with us tonight." She murmured, slightly sarcastic.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? They love Nicky and Morello. They'll be fine." She said as Alex span her around again. Piper smiled widely as she was pulled back towards Alex. She put her hands on Alex's shoulders gently smiling at her. "Come on, how much longer do we have to stay anyways?" she asked. "Everyone here saw us get married, what else are they all here for?" she asked.

Alex grinned. "Patience is a virtue." She whispered as the song finished. Alex kissed Piper quickly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leading her back to their table to let everyone else have a chance to dance.

Piper sighed softly, and noticed her mother walking over to her. She grimaced and walked towards them, folding her hands in front of her. "Mom. It was great for you to join us." She murmured.

Piper's mother sighed. "Yes well, I honestly don't know if you made the right choice, but it's a little late for that now." She muttered.

Piper sighed angrily, shaking her head. "I knew I shouldn't have invited you." She muttered darkly.

Carol stepped towards her daughter and pulled a strand of hair out from behind her ear, placing it next to her face. "Why on earth would you say that?" she asked.

Piper stepped back from her mother and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Because you don't support us." She said angrily. She led her mother out of the tent and glared at her. "I invited you today because I thought, maybe for once, you might actually be able to see that I am happy. I am happiest when I am with Alex. And if you can't accept that, then you are no longer a part of my family."

Carol's mouth fell open. She shook her head and began to say something, but Piper cut her off.

"I'd like you to leave now." She said firmly.

Carol shook her head. "Piper-"

"NOW!" Piper yelled, pointing towards her car. "You don't get to see my family again unless you accept us." She said. "You will not get to see your granddaughters. In fact, I don't even consider you my mother anymore." She hissed.

Carol's hand flew to her mouth with a gasp of surprise. She shook her head and turned around, quickly rushing back to her husband and urging him to the car.

Alex rushed over to Piper, holding Piper's face in her hands. "Are you okay?" she whispered softly. "That must've been hard." She whispered.

Piper sighed and shook her head, holding onto Alex's wrists. "I don't really care that I don't get to see my mother anymore. But I'm sad that I won't get a chance to repair things with my dad." She murmured. She sniffed softly and shook her head. "But what's done is done. And I can't go back and change it." She said.

Alex shrugged softly. "Maybe one day he'll come around." She murmured softly in her wife's ear.

Piper sighed. "Maybe." She muttered.

**-X-**

Alex and Piper said their goodbyes, hugging everyone and thanking them for coming. Red was almost in tears, which wasn't common for her. At least, not that Alex and Piper had noticed. They each kissed their daughters goodnight, assuring them that they'd see them the next day, and that their aunties would take good care of them.

Alex led Piper back to their car, opening her door for her and helping her in. Everyone stood behind them, blowing kisses and wishing them luck (not that they would need it.) Piper turned and waved out the back window as Alex was assured by Nicky and Morello that they would take care of everything.

Finally convinced, Alex got in the car, quickly pressing a hot kiss to Piper's lips, and drove them to their hotel for the night.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, next chapter will probably be smut. And I will try to get it up tonight or within the next few days. I tried to make this one a bit longer, but I'm not sure how good it is. Anyways. <strong>

**I own nothing!**


	28. Chapter 28

**-X-**

Alex had insisted on booking their hotel herself, keeping it surprise for Piper. She made her wear a blindfold once they began driving, and Alex made sure that she wasn't peaking.

They drove for an hour or so, Piper's fingers interlocked themselves with Alex's at some point in the drive, and her head had made its way onto the dark-haired woman's shoulder, but she wasn't asleep. They spoke softly about their friends, their baby girls. A few times Piper asked for hints to where they were going, but Alex was keeping that secret locked up tight.

Finally Alex pulled the car over and lifted the blindfold off of her wife's eyes, brushing the hair away from her face. Piper smiled softly, kissing Alex before looking up at a grand hotel that Alex had brought them to. "Surprise." Alex whispered softly.

Piper smiled, shaking her head. "Wow." She murmured.

**-X-**

Alex checked them in and got a bellhop to carry their luggage up to their suite. She tipped the young man who made sure that their bags made it to their room before they did, smiling softly at him, and ignoring the look of curiosity on his face. Alex took Piper's hands and began to lead her towards the elevator, shaking her head softly and smiling at the blonde woman.

Piper followed, very willingly and pressed a hot, passionate kiss to her lips as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them.

Alex grinned at how eager Piper was, but she pulled away. She wanted the night to be special, tender, but also passionate and fiery as well. She held Piper's face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together. "Let's make this last." She whispered.

Piper nodded, softly closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. The soft 'ding' of the elevator let the couple know that they had arrived at their floor, and so Alex grabbed Piper's hands again and lead her down the hall, searching for their room. Alex slipped the key card out of her pocket as they reached the room at the end of the hall. She unlocked the door, finding their luggage against the wall of the room, and let Piper in before her.

Piper walked into the suite and found herself 'ooh'-ing and 'ahh'-ing as she looked around. The bathroom was large enough for them to sleep on the floor if they wanted to, even with the Jacuzzi tub that would easily fit the both of them. The king-sized bed didn't even take up half of the bedroom, with double doors that led out onto a balcony. Piper covered her mouth, shaking her head.

Alex smiled as she shut the door behind them. "You like it?" she whispered, walking up behind Piper and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's waist.

Piper shook her head. "I love it." She murmured simply. She pulled Alex's arms tighter around her, gently swaying as Alex rested her chin on her shoulder. Piper's hand moved up to Alex's cheek, smiling softly at her wife. "But I love you more." She whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex chuckled softly. "I would hope so." She murmured. "Who would've heard of anyone loving a hotel room more than their wife?" she whispered back.

Piper scrunched up her nose, hitting Alex's hand.

Alex winced softly, although she wasn't at all hurt, and drew her hands away. "Well, if you're gonna be like that…" she murmured.

Piper turned around and watched Alex as she moved towards a bottle of champagne that was sitting in an ice pail. Alex popped the bottle open and poured a glass, sipping at the golden liquid while watching Piper, who was watching her as well. Alex grinned softly and handed Piper the glass, watching her sip at it while Alex drank from the bottle.

"You remember that party?" Piper whispered.

Alex nodded.

"You remember the night before it?"

Alex watched as Piper's eyes grew dark with lust and desire, betraying her innermost desires. "Of course I do." Alex replied.

Piper raised her eyebrows and nodded gently, taking a few steps towards her. "Good." She breathed. Suddenly Piper turned and headed into the bathroom, murmuring something about taking a bath, something Alex didn't quiet catch. Then she heard "I won't be too long."

Alex heard the door close behind Piper, and the water began to run. Alex let out a shaky breath, shaking her head, as if the motion would rid her mind of the images of Piper that began racing into her mind. She ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head yet again and laughed softly to herself.

Alex pulled off her white pants and shirt, revealing lacy black lingerie. She took off her glasses, placing them on the dresser, before heading to the bathroom and opening the door quietly. She padded across the floor and sat on the edge of the tub right behind Piper, kissing the top of her head and placing her hands on Piper's shoulders.

Piper smiled softly. "I said I wouldn't be too long." She murmured, looking up at the raven-haired beauty.

Alex shrugged, "I know." Alex rubbed Piper's shoulders and arms, lowering her head so she could kiss Piper's neck. "But I just wanted to be with you." She whispered. She gently nipped at the side of Piper's throat, causing the blonde to tilt her head back slightly. Alex shifted her place, moving so she sat beside Piper instead of behind her, and captured her lips with a passionate kiss.

Piper's hands lifted from the water and cradled Alex's face, pulling her down ever so slightly, and slowly. Suddenly, Piper grabbed Alex's waist and pulled her into the bathtub, laughing loudly as Alex sputtered in surprise. Piper's hands covered her wide grin as Alex recovered from the splash into the tub, who shook her head and grinned at her wife.

"Alright then." Alex murmured, narrowing her eyes and grinning at Piper. She pulled the camisole over her head, and slowly took off the black lacy underwear that she had on. She moved herself closer to Piper, gazing at her with dark, hooded eyes, before splashing the blonde woman and laughing to herself.

Piper gasped in surprise and pushed her now-wet blonde hair out of her face, seeing Alex moving ever closer. "Now we're even." Alex breathed. She reached out and took Piper's face in her hands, kissing her again.

Piper shifted so that she was straddling Alex's lap under the water. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as Alex sat up on her knees, moving her thigh between Piper's legs and tracing her fingertips down Piper's throat, past her collarbone and her stomach, and dropping beneath the water, slipping between Piper's folds.

Piper let out a moan from the back of her throat, refusing to pull herself away from Alex's kiss. She pushed her hips against Alex's thigh, silently begging for a way to provide her release. Piper's hands slipped from Alex's neck and down her sides, holding her hips against the back of the tub for a few moments before lifting her right hand and sliding her finger up Alex's slit towards her clit.

Alex lost focus for a few moments, her fingers drifting away from Piper until the blonde began gently grinding against Alex's thigh. Alex regained her focus and circled Piper's clit with her thumb, while her fore and middle fingers slowly pressed into Piper's entrance.

Piper's breathing was growing ragged, almost gasping. She copied Alex's movements with her own fingers, but thrust into Alex harder and faster.

Alex fought to keep focus, matching Piper until they were both on the edge of their orgasms. She bit at Piper's lower lip, pulling at it with her teeth as she gently introduced a third finger, watching as Piper threw her head back with a guttural cry. Alex smiled and pulled Piper's head forwards again, kissing her once more as Piper's walls contracted tightly around Alex's fingers.

Piper's body slumped against Alex's, and Alex gently ran her fingers through the blonde hair as her breathing went back to normal. Piper lifted herself off Alex and kissed Alex again, pulling at the raven-coloured hair with one hand, while her other went back to pleasing Alex.

Alex sighed softly with pleasure as Piper's fingers thrust into her again, softly at first, but then harder and faster. Alex let out a series of moans that grew louder with each thrust until Piper curled her fingers inside of the taller woman, pulling her over the edge and letting her body collapse against the tub.

Piper smiled softly as she watched Alex recover. Once Alex did, she grabbed some body wash, pouring it in her hands and turning Piper, gently lathering the soap on her back before reaching her sides and wrapping her arms around the blonde, kissing her neck softly. She pulled herself flush with Piper's back and dropped her hands lower, one spreading Piper's legs, while the other gently took her clit between two fingers, massaging it.

Piper moaned and leaned back against Alex, swallowing hard again.

Alex smiled and sucked at Piper's neck, raising red marks quickly as she pushed a finger inside the blonde once again. She used her own hips to help thrust into Piper, curling her finger inside of the shorter woman before adding a second finger. She curled her fingers against Piper's g-spot, sending the blonde into a second state of total bliss.

Once Piper recovered from her second orgasm, she looked up at Alex and shook her head. "I don't know how I got so fuckin lucky." She murmured.

Alex grinned. "Well, you'll definitely be getting even luckier tonight." She whispered. "Because we don't need to worry about Skylar or Jamie, and no one is going to bother us. And we have all night." She whispered.

Piper smiled and nodded. "Well then, we better make the most of it, shouldn't we?" she whispered, before catching Alex's lips and kissing her fiercely.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah smut, everyone loves it. But no one will admit to reading it….or writing it for that matter. <strong>

**Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, cause I have no idea where I'm going to take this story now. **

**Anyways, please feel free to read, review, comment, criticize, provide ideas, submit recipes….wait, what? No, no recipes here please! **

**Thanks guys! I own nothing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**-X-**

Alex fell back on their bed, gasping to catch her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair, chest heaving as she stared up at the ceiling, smiling and chuckling softly. "Good god." She whispered. She turned her head and looked over at Piper, who was leaning on her elbow, grinning at the dark haired woman. "Or should I say goddess." She murmured.

Piper smiled, leaning in to capture Alex's lips with her own. Alex moaned softly as Piper pulled away. She licked her lips and shook her head. She rolled over onto her stomach, still watching Piper, although the image of her blonde haired wife was a little blurry, she could still imagine her face perfectly. Piper grinned and drew closer. She let her hand rest on the smooth back of the raven haired woman, tracing little circles up and down her spine.

Alex sighed softly and shook her head. "Piper," she whispered. "I need to talk to you about something." She said.

Piper's face grew confused. "What is it?" she murmured.

Alex shook her head and sat up, pulling herself to the edge of the bed. She put her head in her hands and shook her head. Piper could see that she was trying to hide silent sobs, but her body shook softly each time she tried to hide it. Piper pulled herself next to Alex, pulling her hands away from her face and lacing their fingers together.

"Alex," Piper whispered worriedly. "What is it? Whatever it is, we can handle it. We'll do it together. We're a family." She said. She bit her lower lip and wiped away Alex's tears with her thumb. She swallowed hard and turned Alex's face towards her. "What is it?"

Alex took a deep breath and sniffed, looking at Piper. She could see how worried she was, how scared she was for her. Alex began to question if she should tell her, but it was too late. She had to tell her now. She couldn't put it off any longer. She took another deep breath and licked her lips. "Piper, I-" she stopped sharply, and then nodded. "Piper, I – I have an aneurysm." She looked back up at Piper, whose face had become the true picture of shock and fear at the same time.

Piper shook her head. "Wh-how? When?" she said, dropping Alex's hands. Her mouth opened and closed over and over, trying to find the words, but her mind couldn't come up with anything.

Alex sighed softly, looking down at her empty hands that rested in her lap. She drew her upper lip between her teeth and shook her head, taking in a few shaky breaths before explaining. "I – I went to go see a doctor, one day when you were with the babies. When I supposed to be getting food, that time I said that it took longer than expected to get there."

Piper nodded. She remembered. It was three weeks before the wedding and she had asked Alex to go get them a pizza, but she seemed to be taking forever. When she had gotten back, she had made up some lame excuse. 'Traffic.' Was what she had said. Piper hadn't fully believed her, but she didn't question her either. She managed to push it in the back of her mind and forgot about it.

Alex licked her lips again and shook her head. "I was actually at the doctors. I kept having terrible headaches, and sometimes my vision was blurry or double. I was scared, but I didn't want you to worry." She whispered. She looked back up at Piper and took another shaky breath. "They did a CT scan, and I got the results two days before the wedding. They found an aneurysm in the right frontal lobe of my brain." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. She looked scared, but an entirely different emotion had appeared on her face. She looked angry. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said, pulling away.

Alex shook her head. She could see that Piper wasn't dealing with the news well, and Alex knew that she shouldn't have told her while they were on their honeymoon. She should have told her right away when she had made the appointment to see the doctor, but she had been scared. She didn't want to admit that anything was wrong with her. She wanted to see their daughters grow up, and have their own families. She didn't want to have the chance of that being ruined. "I was scared." Alex said quietly. "I thought that you might leave me if something was wrong." She said honestly.

Piper shook her head angrily. "God Alex!" she said suddenly, standing up and beginning to pace the room. She pulled on a robe and placed her hand on her forehead, facing her wife. "You can't be serious right now! We just got married, and you didn't think that you could tell me this?" she hissed. She shook her head, running her hands through her hair. She sighed and sat down next to Alex again, taking the taller woman's hands in her own again.

"Alex, we are married!" Piper said. "You can't keep things from me anymore." She looked up at Alex, who had tears falling from her eyes again. She brushed Alex's hair out of her face, wiping away her tears again. "But I am not going anywhere." She said firmly.

Alex looked up at Piper and nodded. "Okay." She whispered. She shook her head again and sobbed softly, holding her head in her hands again.

Piper bit her lip again and leaned back, pulling Alex against her chest as they laid back on the bed.

**-X-**

_Six months later:_

Alex and Piper kissed their daughters goodnight, turning out the light in their room and closing the door softly. Piper sighed gently and shook her head. "We should really get them in their separate rooms soon." She said. Alex nodded, seeming pre-occupied. Piper took Alex by the hand and led her into their room. She closed the door behind them and took Alex's face in her hands. "Worried?" she whispered.

Alex nodded gently, gazing into Piper's eyes. "What if something goes wrong?" she murmured.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing is going to go wrong." She assured her wife. "They said that it is a simple operation." She said.

Alex rubbed her forehead. "But this thing, it's genetic." She said. "It's what killed my mom. What if they take out this one, and another one takes its place?" she asked.

Piper shrugged. "We'll make sure that we go to the doctors often, and get you tested. I promise you." She said.

Alex sighed softly and nodded. She pulled Piper against her, hugging her tightly. Piper kissed her wife's cheek and hugged her tightly. Piper pulled away after a while and walked across the room, turning on their stereo softly. She pulled Alex close to her again, spinning her around and wrapping her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex rested her head on Piper's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her waist and sighing softly. Piper let her head rest against Alex's, swaying softly to the music that flowed through the speakers. They danced together for hours, until the CD stopped playing. They laid down together on their bed, and Alex took Piper's hands in her own.

"Piper, if something happens to me-"

Piper cut her off. "Nothing is going to happen." She insisted.

Alex shook her head. "_If_." She murmured. "If something does, I want you to take the money out of our account, take the girls, and make sure to get somewhere safe. Just in case." She whispered.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing is going to happen." She said again. "And even if something did, I couldn't leave. _If _something happened, you are going to be buried here. I can't leave you. Not again." She whispered.

Alex shook her head. "You have to. That will be the only way I could keep you safe. The last thing I could do to keep you safe. To keep our family safe." She said firmly. "You have to promise me." She whispered.

Piper shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. She kept shaking her head, until finally, she nodded. "I promise." She whispered. "_**If **_something happens, I will get our daughters somewhere safe." She said.

Alex nodded. "Thank you." She whispered. She kissed Piper quickly, before pulling her against her chest and laying back on their bed. She kissed the top of Piper's head before they both fell into an uneasy sleep the night before Alex's surgery.

**-X-**

Alex and Piper had said their long goodbyes to Skylar and Jamie right before they left. Nicky and Morello were staying with the girls while Alex was having her surgery. Piper had insisted on staying at the hospital for the entire time, even though Alex had tried to convince her to come home after Alex went into surgery. But Piper would hear of it. Nicky and Morello assured them that they would take great care of the twins.

They waved goodbye to Nicky, Morello and the twins from the car as they drove away to head to the hospital. Piper took Alex's hand and interlaced their fingers, giving Alex's hand a gentle squeeze as they headed towards the hospital. "Everything will be alright." She whispered to the raven haired woman.

Alex nodded. "I know." She whispered.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>Opinions? I was really iffy on taking it this direction, but I actually think it turns out rather well. But I need some feedback from you guys. You've been oddly quiet lately! Thanks guys!<strong>

**I own nothing.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay guys, I've seen all the reviews and I promise I will not kill off Alex! Wait, haven't I made this promise already? Oh well, I'll make it again. I won't kill her off! Anyways, let's get to the fun, shall we?**

**And thanks for all the feedback, you guys make me think that I might be able to make it as a writer if I come up with my own stuff. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

A nurse took Alex's vitals, Piper sitting next to her, holding her hand the entire time. The nurse jotted down at few notes on Alex's chart, nodding slowly. "Have you had anything to eat or drink besides water in the last twenty-four hours?" She asked Alex.

Alex shook her head, clearing her throat before answering. "Um…no." she whispered

The nurse nodded. "That's good. Well your vitals seem to be strong, so we'll have someone come in to wheel you into surgery in a few minutes." She said.

Alex nodded softly, squeezing Piper's hand nervously. "Thank you." Said Piper.

The nurse nodded and left the two alone.

Piper sighed softly and turned to Alex. She rubbed her thumb against the back of Alex's hand, pressing a kiss to her hand before continuing to stroke her thumb against the soft skin of Alex's hand. She looked up at Alex's face. Alex's lip was quivering slightly, and Piper could tell that she was holding back tears. Piper pressed one of her hands to Alex's cheek, shaking her head slightly.

Alex let out a shaky breath, shaking her head as a tear flowed down her cheek. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Piper nodded, holding back her own tears. "I know." She whispered. "But you're going to be fine." She murmured.

Alex bit her lip. "I know." She whispered. She looked up at Piper and shook her head. "You're going to keep your promise, right?" she said.

Piper shook her head. "I'm not going to need to." She murmured.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You promised. You have to keep it." She hissed.

Piper sighed and nodded, looking down at her lap. "I just – I don't want to have to think about that. Not even hypothetically." She said.

Alex shook her head. "You have to be prepared." She whispered.

Piper nodded. She looked back up at Alex and sighed gently. "I promise." She whispered, her voice thick.

Alex nodded, more tears falling from her eyes.

A nurse came into the room, and Alex wiped the tears away from her eyes and sniffed slightly. "Is it time?" she asked.

The nurse nodded. "But first, we have to shave the part of your head that they're going to make the incision at." She said.

Alex nodded. "Oh, yeah, -um sure." She said. She stood and sat in a nearby chair. The nurse took out a pair of scissors and began to cut Alex's long black hair. Alex held her breath until the nurse finished. They cut her hair close to the scalp, then shaved the rest of her head.

Alex ran her hands over her newly shaven head, dropping her head and making her way back over to her bed, hugging Piper tightly as the nurse took the brakes off of her bed, and began to wheel her towards the operating room. Alex held Piper's hand as they wheeled her down the hall. Alex bit her lip and shook her head as they drew closer and closer to the operating room.

"Piper, remember your promise." She said firmly.

Piper shook her head. "Nothing's going to happen." She said, crying.

Alex shook her head. "You promised!" she said. "I have to hear you say it. One more time." She said.

Piper shook her head. "I promise." She whispered.

Alex nodded. They stopped as they reached the doors towards the operating room, letting Alex and Piper say goodbye. Alex reached up and hugged Piper tightly. "I love you Piper Chapman, no matter what happens." She whispered.

Piper let out a small sob, hugging Alex tightly. "I love you too Alex Vause. I will always love you." She whispered. Piper let go slowly, kissing Alex fiercely before they finally wheeled her through the doors, taking her away from Piper's sight.

**-X-**

Piper paced the waiting room nervously. It had been over two and a half hours, and the doctors had assured them that it wouldn't take more than two, and Piper was beginning to get worried. She told herself that she couldn't be worried, but her mind couldn't stop from going to the worst place.

What if Alex didn't make it? She had to keep her promise to her. But she couldn't raise their daughters on their own. She needed Alex.

Piper sat down in a chair and began to sob quietly. No one stopped her, no one asked her how she was doing, or what was wrong. So there she sat, sobbing silently for the next two hours, until she heard her voice being called.

She stood and rushed over to the doctor that was calling her name. "What's going on? How is Alex?" she whispered.

The doctor sighed, rubbing his hands together and taking the cap off of his head. "There were some….complications." he said. "Your wife has something called pseudocholinesterase deficiency which means that she lacks a certain enzyme that helps the body to wake up after surgery. This is something that we were not aware of when we went into the operating room."

Piper shook her head. "Well, but what does that mean? I mean, you were able to fix it, right? She's okay now…?" Piper murmured.

The doctor shook his head. "This isn't something that is easily 'fixed'. Currently, your wife is in a coma, and I am not able to tell you when she'll wake up." He said.

Piper's mouth opened and closed, she shook her head. "No, no – no. NO NO NO!" She shouted. She shrank down to the floor crying loudly.

The doctor took her hand and helped her up after a few minutes. "I can take you to see her." He said.

Piper nodded, still crying and followed the doctor through the maze of halls towards Alex's room. He opened the door and let Piper in, leaving her to sit with Alex.

Piper sat down next to Alex's bed, taking her wife's hand in her own. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but she didn't want to wipe them away. She didn't want to let go of Alex's hand. The side rails on the bed were down, so Piper laid her head next to Alex's chest, sobbing softly until she fell asleep.

**-X-**

_Seven weeks later:_

Piper held Skylar and Jamie on her lap, a storybook in front of them. "…and they lived happily ever after." She closed the storybook and kissed the top of her daughter's heads. They looked up at Piper and then at Alex. Jamie stretched out her arms towards Alex, as if she was trying to hug her. "Mama!" she said.

Piper felt tears well up in her eyes again, which seemed to happen quite often. She hugged the twins tightly and nodded. "Mama isn't feeling so good. But she'll be better soon." She whispered to their daughters. "She will."

A soft knocking on the door alerted Piper to someone standing there. Morello stood at the door, smiling softly at Piper.

"Hey." She whispered.

Piper smiled softly, standing up and carrying her daughters over to their stroller. "Hi." She whispered. She strapped the twins into their stroller and moved to hug Morello. "Thanks for picking up the girls." She said.

Morello nodded. "Sure, no problem. But are you sure that you don't want to go home for tonight? I could stay and call if anything changes." She suggested.

Piper smiled softly. "Thanks, but I need to be here." She said.

Morello nodded. "Okay. Just call if you need anything." She said, hugging Piper quickly.

Piper nodded, hugging Morello back. "I will." She murmured. Piper nodded again, and gave their daughters a kiss goodbye, before Morello took them home.

Piper sighed and sat back down next to Alex. Nothing had changed in the last three weeks. Except for her hair. Her hair was growing fairly fast, and since the bandages were off, her hair was dark, and it was at least an inch long. Piper took Alex's hand in hers, something that she did often, and sighed gently.

"The girls miss you." She whispered. "You should see them, Jamie even looks like you a bit. But I know what you're going to say, 'that's not possible, because you aren't genetically related to them', but it's true. She even acts like you a bit." Piper said, smiling. She rubbed Alex's hand softly, sighing. "Nicky and Morello miss you. Even Red wants to know how you're doing. Oh, and Sophia got out a few days ago." Piper said. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you that." She said, laughing at her own forgetfulness. Piper sighed yet again and shook her head. "I miss you. I miss the way we used to dance together, for no reason whatsoever. I miss kissing you, and listening to your heartbeat to go to sleep, and how you were the only person who could calm me down after one of my nightmares." Piper sighed gently. "I miss your voice." She said, shaking her head.

"I don't think either of us saw this coming, huh?" Piper whispered. "Pseudocholinesterase deficiency. They say that it's genetic. Which means that either your mom or your dad had it too." Piper sighed, shaking her head. She laid her head down next to Alex's shoulder, closing her eyes and falling asleep to the beeping of heart monitors.

**-X-**

Piper yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked over at the clock, seeing that it read 6:00 pm. She was surprised that she had slept that long, almost four hours. She rested her elbows on the side of the bed, closing her eyes as she rested her head in her hands, sobbing softly as she listened to the beeping of the monitors.

Suddenly, Piper felt something touch her arm. A feather light touch, something that she brushed off her arm, probably a fly or a piece of hair floating around the room that came to rest on her arm.

Suddenly a nurse walked in, not saying a word and checking Alex's vitals. This was one of the nurses that didn't like Alex or Piper, and to be honest, Piper didn't like her either. She had made it very clear the first day that she had come to check on Alex that she was very against Alex and Piper's marriage, and that the only reason she had to go into Alex's room were to check her vitals. She wouldn't be anywhere near Alex's room if she could help it.

Piper glared at the woman for a while, until she finally left, closing the door behind her. Piper let out a shaky breath and leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, running her hands through her hair. She closed her eyes once again, but knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. But she tried, until she heard a slight movement coming from directly in front of her.

Piper opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus, seeing Alex laying as she had been before, but with her glasses on, and opened eyes. Piper's eyes widened, and she gasped suddenly. She reached out tentatively and rested her hands on Alex's cheeks. "Y-you're awake." She whispered.

Alex nodded gently, closing her eyes softly before opening them once again to look at Piper. "You seem surprised." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

Piper shook her head. "I-I didn't know if you w-were ever going to wake up." She whispered, shaking her head. "You've been in a coma for so long."

Alex shook her head. "Coma…what coma?" she muttered.

Piper sobbed softly and shook her head. "They said, that there was a problem. You're pseudo-charcoal-straight deficient or something medical."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Should I know what that means?" she murmured.

Piper shook her head and breathed a shaky sigh, which held a tone of laughter. "No, but I'll explain it to you later." She murmured.

Alex nodded again and lifted the blankets up for Piper to crawl under. Piper let out a small sob, crawling into the bed next to her wife, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and resting her head on her chest. "I missed you so much." She said as she began crying.

Alex ran a hand through Piper's hair and nodded gently. "I missed you too." She whispered.

Piper nestled her head against Alex's heart, memorizing the sound of it beating, even though she never wanted to leave that spot again.

**-X-**

* * *

><p><strong>See?! I keep my promises. I was going to go a totally different direction with this, but I thought that you guys might like this little happy bit instead. <strong>

**So what do you guys think? **

**I own nothing! **

**Oh, and before you ask Pseudocholinesterase deficiency is a real medical thing. My mom has it, so whenever she goes in for surgery, she has to make sure that the doctors know about it. Otherwise if they give her the wrong ****anesthetic, she might not wake up.**** And it is genetic, but since I have never needed surgery, I don't know if I have it too. But there is a possibility****that I do. **


End file.
